World in Crisis
by CometEJay00
Summary: The conflict between the Light and the League has taken its toll with the League losing the war and the Light gaining ground while an unknown enemy plans in the shadows to spread ruin around the world along with a new group of heroes rising up. Conner x Megan AU M rated for Strong Language, Violence and Sexual Situations.
1. Episode 1

A/N: Hello everyone I want to get a couple things out of the way before we start the story.

Firstly Megan's character will not be anything like in Season 2 in this story. She will be closer to her Season 1 personality and elements of her Comic Book personality traits will be put in as well to make her closer to the source material.

Also this is an alternate Season 2 meaning the Reach will not be the enemies at all. I have another enemy in mind for this.

With that out of the way, let's get this story started. I hope you enjoy this.

Episode 1: New Beginnings

It's July 18 2016 with the night sky in Gateway city filled with stars with people in the streets enjoying the summer nighttime. A young couple is on a bench in the park looking at the stars above.

"Wow baby, isn't this wonderful," the girl said thinking this is very romantic with her boyfriend holding her waist.

"Yep, it is. Perfect time to start to make out," the boyfriend said.

"Oh you horn dog," the girl said as they start holding each other for a bright light looks like it's getting close. "Is that getting any closer?" she said.

"Just pay attention to me," he urged as they begin to kiss for the light just hits the ground in front of them kicking up debris and dirt.

"What the hell?" the girl wondered as a being gets out of the crater to appear in the plume of dust showing a feminine human form.

"Please help me," a girl said to them as she appears out with her body crackling electricity and her arm is missing showing off tendrils.

"Oh my god, what is that?" the boy said as the robotic girl reaches out to them for the couple runs away.

"I need repair, searching the area for labs," the girl said searching through her databases and connecting to the internet for Google maps locating buildings within the city. "Found it Star Labs, I need repairs," the robot girl goes off into the night.

Within the next morning inside the bedroom of an apartment, Conner is asleep in bed with a gentle voice speaking into his mind. "Sweetie, wake up," Megan said to her sweetheart as Conner slowly opens his eyes with Miss Martian's beautiful freckled face looking back at him.

"Wow, am I staring back at an angel?" Conner said with his eyes half opened with Megan blushing at his sweet words.

"It's me silly," she said rubbing his handsome black hair through her petite hand.

"Oh pretty damn close," Conner teased as Megan kisses him on the lips for that gesture.

"Keep being that sweet and you'll give me diabetes," Megan said as they are both in bed together with Conner still holding onto her body.

"Man Meg, what's time is it?" he said as he holds his head with Megan getting out of bed to only be in purple nightgown to pull back the curtains letting the sunlight shine into the room.

"A time of bright possibilities," Megan sounding extra petty this morning as Conner always adores his partner's optimistic attitude.

"No I mean the actually time," he asked as Meg looks at the time.

"About 9:30 AM," Megan turns on the TV in their bedroom to see the news on with them in it. "Hey look there we are," she said sitting back on the bed with Conner getting up with him only wearing a black shirt and matching pants.

"Last night Gateway City's protectors Miss Martian and Superboy had defeated the Royal Flush Gang who was robbing the Museum. We owe this dynamic duo a great thank you; also in other news there was a crash in Gateway Central park," the news reporter said as the couple raise their eyebrows. "Some people said it was a rock and some others think it's a robot. It's very unclear," he said.

"A robot huh," she said.

"Gee more evil robots, like we have enough of those," Conner said as Megan laughs.

"Yeah like raining bucketheads huh," she said as Conner laughs too sharing in the joke with Megan liking how Conner has grown pass his angst days and became more emotionally open with her.

"Also the Justice League's approval ratings have been dropping to their lowest point in the last 3 years due to their growing distress from the people and their failure to find a group of super villains who are largely responsible for all the crimes," the new reporters said.

"The League and the Team are becoming more paranoid lately. A lot of heroes are splitting from the League and the Team because of the militant nature of everything," Meg said.

"Yeah we are superheroes not freaking spec op soldiers. Besides we're lucky we got out of that mess before it hit us hard," Conner said.

"Yeah, so much arguing and secrets; it's behind us now," Megan said. "Anyway want some yummy breakfast?" she asked.

"Sure," he said as she goes to their kitchen in the other area to go through the fridge and pull out some pancake mix. "I'll make us some pancakes, it going to be so good with a dash of blueberries," Meg said within Conner's mind as she starts making them.

Conner gets out of bed with the light shining into his eyes for he gets out of bed and into the living room/ kitchen area. "Man been two years since we moved here together and it still feels fresh," he thought.

"I know right, it's our warm little nest," Megan said as she hums to herself making some blueberry pancakes.

Conner looks at his longtime girlfriend to see she looks wonderful in that gown with her long red hair reaching down to her lower back.

"You look amazing even with the bed hair," he said.

"Right back at you baby," Meg said as she finishes her cooking and telekinetically puts two plates on the table. "Well, eat up," they sit at the table together with Megan using her mind to take out juice and cups for them.

"Smells good," he said as he takes a bite out of it. "Delicious as usual my dear," he said.

"I'm glad, anyway my friend Stephanie just got a job at my bookstore," Meg said.

"That's great; she's been trying to find a job lately," Conner said.

"Yeah, she's very happy to work with me at the same store," Meg said.

"You two try and act professional or they'll keep hearing you two giggling over Manga," Conner joked as she gives him a pout which looks more cute than threatening.

"Not true," Meg said as she drinks her orange juice.

They begin to eat as Conner looks at the alien beauty drinking down her glass seeing her throat moving as she finishes her drink with her small red lips being wet from her juice. "So beautiful," he thought wanting to taste her lips. "Can I share with your drink?" Conner asked as Megan thought that was silly.

"Conner, I'm finished my drink already," she looks at Conner noticing his smirk as she blushes with a soft giggle. "You are so naughty," she said getting what he means.

"Hey I asked nicely, did it," he said sounding pretty smooth as Megan sees he has a point giving him her cute smile.

"You did and I'm more than happy to share," Megan said as he crushes her lips onto his. They briefly French kiss sucking in the orange flavor from their moist caverns. They stop exchanging salvia for Megan licks her lips. "That was great," Meg said with a bit of drool on the side of the lips.

"Ditto," he said as she grabs their plates and places them in the sink.

"You need to use the bathroom?" she asked as he nods his head no. "Okay, cool water here I come," she said as she goes back into their room to go into their room to grab some clothings and her Bio suit to go into the bathroom.

She strips out of her gown and underwear to put them into the bin. She steps into the shower to turn on the water with the cool liquid hitting her skin. "Oh man, that really hits the spot," she thought as Meg brushes her skinny arms with a wash rag as she enjoys the coolness of the water.

"Five years and it still feels like a dream. Him and me, living in an apartment and becoming heroic superhero couple saving the day. It's a dream come true," she thought happily as she scrubs soap into her very long hair.

"We both made our choice to leave the team and with the things that were happening before. That was heading for a dark place," she thought remembering the dreadful times on the Team in the later years with fights breaking off, teammates leaving to retire or going to do solo work.

Megan washes her rag over her large bust flinching a bit how sensitive they are. She finishes up and gets out of the tub drying up her body with a towel. She puts her on underwear to marvel herself in the mirror. "My human body has really grown up," she thought.

Her black bra is molded around her well shaped 36DD breasts which look proportioned with her 5'5 tall figure, her big round butt and wide curvy hips filling out her black panties perfectly and her shapely waist along with her well-formed legs and skinny arms made her a fine human female specimen.

"Conner can't keep his hands off of me, gee I wonder why," she giggled as her boyfriend can't get enough of her. She puts on a white shirt with a blue jean jacket, a black skirt that goes to her knees and blue shoes.

"Okay, I'm leaving," Megan said grabbing her messenger bag and putting her bio suit module into it. She gives him a kiss goodbye, "Good luck with the tutor job."

"Ditto, love you Angel," he said using her pet name.

"Love you too baby, see you later," she replied back as she goes off with Conner ready to go to his summer job.

"Well these kids can't teach themselves," Conner goes off to get ready.

Megan flies to work as she bends the light around her with her telekinesis to turn invisible. "Always comes in handy when I stealth to work," she thought.

She flies over the Gateway central park to see the large crater they were talking about on the news. "I hope it's nothing serious with the Light, anything is possible I guess," she thought as she heads over to the pier to land in an alleyway to decloak for she returns on the sidewalk.

"Hey Meg, good morning," a blond young woman appeared to give her alien best friend a hug.

"Hey Step, how is going?" she asked as the blond has a sunny smile that rivals Megan's own for her wearing a outfit consist of a yellow shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers which fits her slender frame and her blond hair in a braid.

"Pretty hectic, the traffic was awful," she said as the two young women head into the bookstore to begin work.

Elsewhere with the sun raising high the female robot is set up in an abandoned building for her body has restored some of her energy but still heavily damaged.

"Star Labs is just around the corner," the robot said as she detects targets coming her way. "Targets inbound," she said as a bunch of missiles bomb the building with her jumping out of the window activating her rockets on her feet.

"Metallo, Savage wants this bot functioning," the woman said as four villains appear around the building with it burning into a giant fireball.

"Can it Giganta, he says functioning don't mean the body has to be fully intact," Metallo said.

"Keep to the task," Deadeye said on the radio holding up a 50 cal rifle.

The robot girl uses her sensors to detect at least 3 threats that would do her harm. "First I have to eliminate the targets," the robot looks at a giant woman standing 300 feet tall towers over her.

"You little ant," the big woman sends out blows with the robot deflecting her hits with her hands. Giganta tries landing a hit but the small female robot grips her fist stopping it in her iron grip with the villainess looking surprised.

The girl knocks the fist away and flies right at her chest delivering a strong kick which knocks the woman back several feet with the two men looking in shock. "No way can this little runt pack that much punch," Deadeye said in disbelief.

The girl makes tendrils appear out of the broken arm for she shoots arcs of lightning to contact with the villain giving her a big shock making Giganta scream in agony. She manages to land a punch flooring her into the pavement below.

"Dumbass, how about the whole not destroying the robot crap," Deadeye said.

"I got annoyed by this bug. At least we can take her back to Savage," she said as she feels something lifting her fist. "Oh no," she said as the petite robot is using her raw strength to push up the hand.

She punches away the fist and flies up to the face of the villainess with both arms transform into cannon arms with her dodging Giganta's blows with her blasting several powerful beams of plasma leaving behind grave burns.

She reaches her face and morphs her cannons into chain blades as she thrusts both blades into an incoming fist tearing off flesh making it bleed. She unleashes a vicious onslaught of slashes with lightning speed and then whipping out the chain blades to leash out a whirlwind of metal cutting up the giant's face.

"You little bitch," the giant woman catches her in her hands. Then the robot builds up energy and causing a big blast to destroy both her hands with blood and skin scattering all over the place for Giganta screams in deep pain. She uses her flight and super speed to pierce through the chest of Giganta coming out the other side instantly killing her.

"Are you kidding me," Metallo fires his arm cannon at the girl with her dodging his assault with ease and flying towards him. The girl lands in front of him blocking his strikes with her grabbing both arms ripping them off his body and quickly busts through his chest to rip out his kryptonite heart leaving him lifeless.

"This can't be fucking real, we are getting our asses kicked by a girl in a miniskirt," Deadeye said as the robot appears with him shooting a 50 cal bullet to punch through her arm leaving a hole. The bullet didn't do much of anything with the girl behind the assassin with Deadeye being deathly afraid.

She stabs her tendrils into the assassin's body and starts zapping him until his brain implode from the powerful shock executing him. The girl comes out of that battle more damaged than before. "All targets killed," the robot noticed another target coming onto her sensors.

"Hey rust bucket," a woman's voice is picked up by her sensors.

"Another target," she thought.

"Livewire is the name, shocking dumbasses is my game," the woman said as she gives the robot a powerful shock knocking her out of commission. "Hey boss man, I got your prize," Livewire said on the radio talking with Savage.

"Excellent work, bring the machine to our lab within the city for testing," Savage is very interested in this female robot.

"Whatever you say boss man," Livewire said as she flies away with the girl's body entering into auto repair mode and also broadcasting a signal to any nearby heroes to help her.

Elsewhere Conner is at his tutoring job within Gateway High where he meets a boy he knows. "What's up Conner?" a boy said.

"Oh hey Virgil, ready to get to learning," Conner said as they are in the library.

"Sure thing, did you hear about the fight recently?" Virgil asked with Conner raising his eyebrow.

"What fight?" he asked.

"It's all over the news," Virgil said as he pulls out his tablet showing Conner the news report.

"This is Gateway News, three known Super villains Metallo, Giganta and Deadeye were trying to kill a girl but they were shortly killed after. The Justice League would look into this but also another superhero organization called Global Division seems to be more favored by the people to look into this," the reporter said.

"Those three are big villains, who could have done this?" Conner wondered.

"Maybe tonight, we can check this out. Superboy and Static out on the town kicking bad guy asses to the curve," Virgil said.

"Sure but first we have to teach you some history first," Conner sits with the 17 year old with a bunch of books in hand. "So how has it been going with you moving here?" Conner asked since Virgil moved here 6 months ago.

"Pretty good, warm beaches, nice weather and cute girls; what more a guy can ask for?" Virgil said.

"Yeah it's a nice place to settle down in," Conner said.

"So speaking of girls how is Miss Martian doing?" he asked.

"She's doing fine, she's very happy with our situation," Conner said.

"So are you two going to tie the knot?" Virgil said making the clone blush.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well you been together with Meg for a long time and you two are being called the Power Couple by the people here," Virgil said as he brings up articles to see Conner and Megan fighting villains like Metallo, the Royal Flush Gang and Doctor Light, etc.

"Yeah I trust her with my life," he said as he thinks the world of his Martian sweetheart. "I even had her back when we quit the Team," he said remembering the terrible agreement they had with Nightwing before they left three years ago.

"What happened, you guys used to be pretty tight," Virgil said hearing about a lot of heroes abandoning the League for vastly different reasons.

"Things change for better or worse; always I think it's better for you to ask her yourself out of respect," Conner said as they continue to study.

Elsewhere Megan and Stephanie are taking a lunch break for them to be in the store's coffee shop with the two friends talking over juices and toasted sandwiches. "Hello there ladies, looking good today," a customer is hitting on them.

"Buzz off creep," Stephanie said making a gesture with her hand shooing him away.

"Always, did you catch the news reports about the crater?" she said taking a bite of her grilled Panini with her mouth watering at the taste. "This is so freaking good," she thought as she happily takes another bite.

"Yeah, it's very crazy. There are even villain killings that just recently happened," Step shows her smart phone to show Megan the video seeing the three criminals getting butchered on video with Megan looking disturbed by the sheer amount of violence.

"They are bad but they don't deserve such a violent fate," Meg said.

"Yeah, I wonder who would do this," Stephanie said as she drinks her juice. "Hey Meg, let's go on a crazy night on kicking bad guy ass. What do you say?" she said.

"Well we should get to the bottom of this. We should take a look around," Megan said as Step pats her on the shoulder.

"That's the spirit," Stephanie said with a big grin along with Megan sharing on the smile fest as well. "Man these Panini taste so good," she said.

"I know right, they send your taste buds on wild trips into the clouds," Megan said.

"So how is your Manga collection going?" Step asked.

"Going well, I got Gunslinger Girls, Nana and One Piece. Also I got to collect more Sailor Moon Manga," Megan said gushing over her words.

"You are such a nerd with Sailor Moon," Step said lightheartedly.

"I know but I have a soft spot for it since I was little girl when I watch the anime back home," Megan said showing a soft giggle at the sweet memoires back home.

"Wait minute, Martians like watching Anime on Mars?" Step asked.

"Yeah, we have access to earth broadcast for a long time. We love Earth TV," Megan said.

"Good to know we spread junk reality shows not only on Earth," Stephanie joked with Megan laughing at this.

"Yeah, not a fan of those either," Megan said as they continue to talk with the day passing by with Conner and Virgil coming out of the library with their learning session over to see a message on their phones.

"What the hell?" Conner looked puzzled as they see the word 'HELP' on the screen.

"What does this mean?" Virgil said as the phones bring up a map to show a location.

"Time we suit up, get your gear and meet me at the park," Conner said as the heroes' part ways for now.

Elsewhere with the two young women getting out of work they get the same message too and location.

"Well that's terribly convenient," Step said.

"Well we should get the boys and meet up at the park, the usual spot," Meg said.

"What the place you make out with Superboy," Step joked as Megan pouts at her joke.

"That's not funny," Megan said.

"Gee I'm joking, come on. Let's get into our super heroine outfits," Step said as Megan gets the bio suit module out of her bag which is shaped like a red X and slaps it on her torso.

She molds her outfit with her mind and appears in her hero outfit which is an updated version of her older outfit with her white top having longer sleeves with her cape a bit shorter in length, her blue skirt is now pleated and reaches to her knees, blue bridal style gloves, and white knee high boots. Her outfit's colors are much more vivid and detail then her old outfit.

"You miss the bodysuit?" Step asked as she changes into a purple bodysuit with a dark purple cape and hood along with a pair of black boots and a black mask which is handmade.

"It served its purpose but that's part of a darker time, I'm passed that now," Meg said as she changes her peach skin tone to Green

They move onto the park to meet with the other boys with Megan flying over the rooftops and Step using her acrobatics to jump from building to building.

Meg ties her long hair into a ponytail for them to arrive at the park. Superboy is in his outfit which has a blue shirt with a red S on it, dark red fingerless gloves, blue cargo pants and black boots.

Virgil is wearing a black and blue trench coat with a black shirt with a yellow lightning bolt, blue gloves, black pants and yellow and blue sneakers along with yellow goggles.

"So guys ready to smash some baddies," Virgil said as he magnetically pulls a garbage can to electrify it and hop on it hovering in the air.

"Let's follow this signal," Conner said as Megan and Virgil flies up with Step and Conner following on the ground.

Meg pulls out her phone to see the map seeing the beep. "I wonder who did this," Megan thought.

"Who knows but they need our help," Conner said as Megan giggles for he acts all heroic. "What so funny?" he asked.

"You are acting like a mini Superman," she said within his mind.

"So are you like my mini Lois," Conner joked.

"I'm too mild mannered to pull off Lois," Megan said as they head for the secret labs.

Meanwhile within the labs the robot girl is hooked up to a table with guards watching over the specimen with a scientist checking her out.

"Doctor, what is the status of our guest?" Savage asked via TV screen.

"Mr. Savage, it's quite weird. Her robotics is beyond anything we ever seen; hell she is using nano machines to repair herself," the scientist said as the bot had a broken arm which is being mended back to normal and her systems at almost full 100%.

The bot is secretly still broadcasting the signal to sense four targets she seeks out. "Heroes Superboy, Miss Martian, Spoiler and Static are on route," she thought as then she noticed more targets heading to the lab.

"Sir, the Justice League's sidekicks have come to our doorstep," the guard said.

"Activate the defenses; do not let them into the inner chambers," Savage ordered.

The girl detected several heroes coming into the labs marked as Lagoon Boy, Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Robin, Aqualad and Bumblebee.

She picks up radio chatter to overhear the Team's chat. "Okay, our mission is to find this robot, disable it and bring it back to the Watchtower," Barbara said on the radio.

"What if we can't disable it?" Cassie asked.

"Then we destroy it and take its remains to the League," Aqualad said as the girl labels them as hostiles.

"Hostiles labeled," she thought as she is at 100% and ready to fight for her life.

Back outside with the four to be at the location to see a bunch of guards knocked out on the ground and the entrance busted right open. "Gee, more mini leaguers hovering around," Livewire's face appears on a TV screen.

"Who is that?" Step wondered.

"That's Livewire, a part of Superman's rouges gallery," Superboy said as the electro menace zaps herself out of the TV appearing with lightning crackling off her white skin and spiked blue hair.

"Yep but I have to deal with his runt and his lizard girlfriend too," Livewire said.

"Okay, I and Static will fight Livewire while Conner and Step will get the target," Megan said.

"Cool, come on Kon," Spoiler and Superboy go off with Miss Martian and Static ready to fight Livewire.

"Ready to kick this baddie to the curve," Megan said sounding pumped.

"I thought you never asked," Virgil said as Livewire fires bolts of lightning with the two heroes evading with Meg lifting several cars and tossing them at the villains.

"Got to do better than that," Livewire shoots them out of the sky with Static energizing the cars and magnetically tosses them back with much more force.

The car hit the ground bursting out electric blasts to knock Livewire around with Megan grabbing her with her mind. She flings her across the street while both Meg and Virgil toss cars at the baddie.

Livewire catches herself and converts into energy entering into a street light dodging their attacks. "Shoot, she can be anywhere," Megan said trying to sense her presence but she's going too fast.

Livewire is going through streetlights as she appears out of nowhere with Megan and Static holding off her blitz of lightning blasts.

She pops out of a TV screen and blasts Meg in the back giving her a painful shock. "Hope you like electric burns, Martian," Livewire laughs with the attack leaving a burning wound on her back making Meg much weaker.

"Wait a minute, my powers short out when there is water involved which means," Virgil begins to use his magnetism to drag a pipe out of the street for it burst out beside Static for a torrent of water to come out and hit Livewire giving her a painful overload. "Hope you don't get too wet behind the ears," he joked leaving Livewire knockout for the police.

"Nice work Virgil," Megan said.

"No sweat let me give you a pick me up," Virgil goes to Megan and gives her a good charge super charging her healing factor to make the burn vanish gaining her powers back.

"Thanks come on. Let's help the others," Megan said as they go off into the labs.

Within the labs the Team is cutting through the robotic guards with Superboy and Spoiler far behind them.

The girl busts out of her restraints to detect the two she wanted to see. "Good," the girl said as she fires a beam of energy at the scientist blasting his head off.

"Get that thing down," the guard aim their rifles but gets energy beams punch through their chests leaving burning holes instantly killing them. The Team bust into the room to see a bunch of dead bodies with the robot now fully recovered and at full power.

The young heroes look on with amusement by the robot's appearance. "Oh come really, a short girl in a miniskirt," Wonder Girl said.

"Looks can be very deceiving," Aqualad said to pull out his water bearers for them to fight the robot.

"Activating offensive phase," the girl's eyes glow bright red with everyone scattering around with Lagoon Boy puffs up into a much larger form to engage the robot.

She propels with lightning speed and aims her tiny fist into L'gann's stomach unleashing a powerful blow knocking the wind right out of him while coughing up blood onto the ground.

Then the bot leash out swift blows and delivers a strong uppercut knocking L'gann into the air. She follows up with blasting him with a potent electric blast to almost fry him.

"You little bitch," Cassie flies right towards the robot with her clashing as they exchanges blows with Batgirl and Robin tossing their shock batarangs at the robot.

The girl slams her tendrils into Cassie and drags her in front to get hit with the weapons getting a terrible shock. "Guys, wrong target," Cassie screaming as she gets toss across the room to hit Robin.

The robot wields her twin chain blades to clash with Aqualad for they trade swift slashes between the two until the girl hits her foot onto Aqualad's leg to use her jet to severely burn it. She sees an opening and starts going into a maelstrom of slashes and cuts.

"Cover Aqualad," Bumblebee said as they try to aid him but the girl creates a force field which traps all four of them in the energy sphere. She shoves her blade into Aqualad's wounded leg and then following up with fast slashes to knee him in the torso knocking him out leaving him a bloody mess.

The robot makes the force field implode like a grenade with the blast gravely damaging the Team with them all badly wounded on the ground. The girl points the cannon at Aqualad's head. "Stop now," Megan said as the robot looks at the four heroes to have a smile on her face.

Conner and the others looking at the Team seeing they are badly wounded by the fight, "They're all knocked out," Megan said.

"Yes, they were a threat to my life, so I have to defend myself," the girl said.

"Seems like it, so you were the one who called out for help?" Virgil asked.

"Yes but we can talk in a more secure area like your home," she said.

"Yeah, we need an explanation before we do anything," Conner said as she flies back through the hallway.

"Thank you," she goes off into the night with the police and medical teams coming to pick up the young super heroes with Megan and Conner looking curious at this.

'"I wonder what their mission was," Conner wondered.

"Pretty obvious they want to destroy the girl. Seems that's all they are good for these days, blowing stuff up," Megan said.

"Anyway, I better jam back home. My pops would be worried sick, tell me later about the girl," Virgil hovers on his trash can and flies away.

"Me too, we'll hang later Meg. See you guys later," Stephanie goes off with Conner and Megan going back home to see its dark inside.

Conner switches on the lights to see the girl sitting on the couch. "Hey guys," she has a smile on her face with them jumping at her voice.

"Gee you scared me," Megan said as they go into their apartment.

"I'm sorry but I called because I need your help," she said.

"First, you want to introduce yourself," Conner said.

"Oh my name is Indigo, please to meet you. I'm an android from the distant future," she said seeing both Conner's and Megan's eyes widen at this information.

They both look over the robot to see she has a very humanoid appearance with her standing 5'1 tall, sea green skin, short pink hair, and blazing red eyes. She's wearing a sliver halter top and a sliver mini skirt along with matching colored boots.

"I know it's hard to believe but I was sent to the past for a mission of great important. Due to the previous damages, I don't remember anything of it," she said.

"Why come to us and not the League?" Conner asked.

"Because their reliable is in question and it's not good enough. I seek your help, not theirs," she said.

"A lot of people don't trust the League these days, so it's understandable," Conner said.

"So you want to be partners, you can help us defend the city," Megan said putting up a friendly smile making the android comfortable.

"I'll do that, thank you," she said to return a cute smile which Meg coos at thinking she's adorable.

"But you must not kill anyone when you work with us," Conner said.

"Why, it's the logical course of action to deal with evil people," Indigo said.

"It's logical but it's not the right thing to do. We are super heroes, not crazy psychopaths," Meg said.

"You want me to change my parameters?" she asked.

"If it makes things easier on you," Conner said as she changes her combat systems to be less lethal with her eyes glows from processing the data.

"Update complete," she said. "I did vicious things before I met you. I killed those three villains from before, that's not the most heroic thing to do. So I'll do my best to be a hero like you two," she said.

"So you need to place to stay. We have a guest room, you can use," Megan said as she hands Indigo a spare apartment key.

"Thank you Megan and Conner, I'll do my best," she bows her head for she goes to her new room.

"Gee, can't believe someone who looks innocent can be so deadly," he said.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to have extra hands around the place," Meg said.

"What if the neighbors see us with her, how are we going to explain this?" Conner asked as Meg has a purple blush on the face. "What are you thinking?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"Well, we can present her as our foster daughter," Megan said shyly with her playing with a lock of her hair.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Come on, did you say you wanted kids in the future?" Meg said.

"Yeah like a few years after we are done with college," Conner said.

"Yeah but think of her as practice when the real thing comes our way, okay," Megan said for she gives him a big bright grin which he can't resist.

"Sure," he said as Meg is giggling in joy.

"Awesome; so Indigo I want to show you the place and the building we live in," Megan said sounding very animated for them both to enter into her room to see her skin has changed from bluish green to a light skin tone.

"How did you do that?" Conner said.

"I used the nanobots in my body to change the pigment of my synthetic skin to be in my civilian mode, mom and dad," Indigo said giving them a smile over hearing what they said with Megan giving her a hug feeling happy to hear her say that.

"Well this will be interesting," Conner said as somewhere in an unknown location with two figures looking images of Indigo, Miss Martian, Superboy, Static and Spoiler.

"Chief, they would make excellent candidates for our Outsiders program," the young woman said holding a computer tablet showing off different names of heroes who are considered for their new team.

"Yes they are Fairchild, I as well as the world grown tired of the League's mishandling of the situation with the Light, taking manners into our own hands now," Chief said sitting in his wheelchair watching the news report of the Team going to the hospital.

"That's why you built the Global Division several years ago to act as a counterpoint for the Justice League," Fairchild said.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of competition right Catlin?" he asked.

"Of course, we will keep them on watch," Fairchild said as the G.D is keeping a close eye on the gang while making their next move.

A/N:

Also Indigo is not an OC, she is a very obscure character from the DC universe. I want you to check up on her Wiki page on the DC database wiki because she is quite 'interesting'. See you guys later.


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2: The Bee's Knees

Within a hidden base deep within South America, Queen Bee is being shown around in the new base to see youngsters becoming future enforcers for the Light and their groups. "Mistress Bee, we have good candidates for your personal assassins," the headmaster said.

"Good, the league is trying hard to get us in the mainstream but it's costing a pretty penny to keep things quiet despite a few cracks," Bee said as they both enter into a room where the young ladies are awaiting their arrival.

"We have picked five lovely ladies to act as your new assassins and guards," the headmaster said showing five girls.

"Present yourselves to me," she ordered.

"My name is Aquamaria, my body is composed of water and I have Hydrokinesis," she said.

"I'm Terra, my name speaks for itself," the blond raises a large spike out of the floor.

"My name is Angel, I'm from Thanagar and come from a line of great warriors," she said to spread her white wings and wielding a sword that she use to cut through several blocks of metals.

"My name is Cay'an aka Omen, I have great telepathic ability that can be use to great affect my queen," the girl shows off her Green Martian form to Queen Bee.

"I'm Jinx; I wield great magical energies for great effect," the dark skinned girl shoots out a wave of energy to hit Terra's pillar causing it to explode.

"Excellent, you will be my Warrior Bees and your task is to go to Gateway City. You must kill the strays that live in that city," Queen Bee shows him four images of the heroes who live there now. "You must draw them out and take them down," she said.

"Of course," Angel said.

Meanwhile back at Gateway City, morning has come to the west coast city with the five heroes fighting Doctor Polaris hovering in the air using his power of magnetism.

"Fear my power you whelps," he flings lots of pillars and cars with Miss Martian and Static shoving them to the side.

Spoiler is on roof using her binocular to keep an eye on the big baddie. "Man, this guy likes the sound of his own voice huh?" Step said as she pulls out a grapple gun and fires it at another roof to swing over them with Indigo trapping the villain in an orb of energy with Superboy mule kicking him away.

Indigo made the sphere implode but Doctor Polaris's shield absorbs most of the blast. "You fools think you can pierce my shields with a puny attack like that," he gloated.

Spoiler swings back onto the ground behind the villain with her collapsible bo staff to charge up the tasers on the ends of her staff. "Quick rule, less gloating, more fighting," she shoves the staff sending a wave of electricity to overload his electromagnetic shield leaving him vulnerable.

Indigo, Megan, and Static fire their best shots to take out Polaris in a big blast knocking him out with police coming in. "Mighty fine catch we got today," Virgil said.

"Yeah, I needed the exercise. So how about a breakfast at the diner, my treat," Step said.

"Sure," Megan said as the five man team gets back into their civilian outfits to head for the diner for a bite. "Hey Indigo, can you eat food?" she asked.

"My body is design to use all sorts of energy to power it up even food which I can use the biomass as a source of fuel," she said.

"In otherwise, a big yes," Virgil said.

"Of course," Indigo said as they go through the streets to see a TV in a shop having the news on. "Hey look that's us," Indigo said.

"Morning everyone, the Power Couple along with their other friends Spoiler, Static and an unknown female heroine had managed to stop Doctor Polaris from raiding the Gateway Natural Bank. In other news the Global Division leader the Chief has called a media meeting addressing the rise of villains and the League's growing distress from the people," the reporter said.

"My friends, over the years there is a growing conspiracy that is hidden from us from the shadows. These crooks are very evasive and have tons of resources but these cowards will be brought to justice," the Chief said.

"I know who that is?" Meg said.

"You know this old man?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah he was the one who created the Doom Patrol. I know one of the members Rita. She's Garfield's foster mother," Meg said.

"What happened to Garfield's real mother?" Static asked as Megan has a frown on her face.

"She died of a brain tumor a few years back," Meg said.

"Oh man, the feeling is mutual," Virgil said.

"Yeah, at least she is at peace and her son is being handled quite well," Meg said as the crowds ask the Chief some questions.

"Sir, do you know who are these mysterious leaders?' a reporter asked.

"Only one is publicly exposed Queen Bee who is on the run from law enforcement. The others are known if I tell you, you wouldn't believe me," Chief said. "No more questions," he rides off his wheel chair for the news reporters to disburse.

"Have we pinpointed Queen Bee's H.I.V.E HQ?" he asked Fairchild.

"No, it's very well hidden from the satellite images," Fairchild said.

"Get Fire and Ice to search around South America more. Taking down Queen Bee will put a huge dent in the Light's operations," he said.

"Of course, sir," she said as Megan and her group goes to the diner to smell the hit of delicious smell of food on their noses.

"Morn Joe," Stephanie said as the cook and the waiters greet her.

"Morning Step and you brought some friends along with you," Joe said.

"I'm treating them to breakfast and I take them to my favorite spot in the city," Step said.

"You are too kind my dear, you want the usual?" he asked.

"Of course, order up guys," they take up a booth with Megan and Conner on the left and Stephanie, Virgil and Indigo on the right.

"Man it smells fantastic," Megan said as she is clicking her sneakers feeling excited to get some great food.

"So folks what do you want," a waitress said as she notices the two. "Hey are you Conner and Megan?" the blond young woman asked.

"Who are you, you look familiar?" Conner asked.

"Yeah my name is Bette Kane; I'm from Gateway University," she said.

"Yeah; I seen you on the college tennis team," Megan said.

"Captain of the Tennis Team, I see you guys around sometimes. Anyway what do you want to eat?" Bette takes out a tablet to take their orders.

"A breakfast warp with orange juice," Conner said.

"Waffle with bacon on the side along with orange juice," Virgil said.

"Pancakes with fruit salad with lemon tea," Meg said as Bette looks over to Indigo.

"What would you have sweetie?" Bette asked.

"I'll have an egg and cheese sandwich please with some tea as well," Indigo said.

"Well then I'll give you guys your orders in a few minutes," Bette said.

Elsewhere one of the girls is causing a disturbance with Terra causing giant spikes out of the ground wreaking buildings around her. "Gutless little pests," the blond earth mover is smashing through crowds of people tear them apart with blood and guts staining the streets with a devilish laugh.

Fairchild is in a chopper seeing the assassin destroying the entire section of the city. "Capture the assassin, we need her to get info," the Chief said on the radio.

"No problem," Fairchild said as the pilot looks at the redheaded young woman is wearing a green leotard, green fingerless gloves and purple boots.

"Madam, do you need a parachute?" the pilot said as Catlin laughs at this.

"You must be new," Fairchild leaps off the aircraft falling hundreds of feet to crash into the street. Terra looks behind to see a plume of dust to come from crater.

"What the hell?" Terra looks at the crater for a person comes out of the plume of dust.

"Surrender or you will be beaten to a bloody pulp," Fairchild walks out to be standing 6'4 feet tall with an amazon like body with power radiating from her pores with her flowing red hair brushing against the winds.

"What the hell, where did you get that outfit from. Did you steal it from Wonder Woman," Terra laughs at Caitlin.

"I warned you," Catlin said having a smirk on her face.

"Enough," Terra unleashes a wave of spikes with them landing hits on Fairchild and to follow up a large rock spike tossing it at the redhead. "You are now toasted," Terra said as the dust clears with Fairchild standing there. "What?" she said sounding speechless to the sight she is witnessing.

"Great, my clothings are messed up again," Fairchild's leotard is busted with holes and tears but her body is intact with no sign of damage at all. "My turn," she runs at her Terra to only appear like a red and green blur.

"Get away," Terra lets up several walls of stone to block her pursuit but Fairchild only bulldoze right through them without slowing down. "Bitch back off," Terra tosses tons of spikes and towering walls trying to stop her.

Fairchild smashes through walls and knocking away flying spikes. Also she catches these objects in mid-air while tossing them back with Terra trying to dodge the rebounded projectiles. Fairchild smashes her fist into the ground next to Terra erupting debris in her face.

Fairchild grabs her throat and pounds her into the ground with enough force to knock her out. "Chief, I have the assassin," Caitlin said on her earpiece.

"Good, we should get something out of her," Chief said as the chopper comes in with Fairchild dragging the blond onboard.

"Queen Bee, you can't hide forever," Fairchild thought as they go back to HQ.

Meanwhile Megan and Conner along with Indigo went off with Virgil and Stephanie going their own way. "That was very good, my energy levels are at maximum," Indigo said having a smile on her face.

"Stephanie has a knack for getting us good food places," Conner said.

"With her nose, I wouldn't be surprised if she found gold under the dirt," Megan joked as Indigo giggles at this.

"That was funny," Indigo said.

"Man you must have bad taste in jokes," Conner teased with Megan looking displeased. "I'm just kidding," he said.

"Anyway we should get you some clothing to wear. I have some spare money to spend; we'll get you some cute outfits to wear," Meg said sounding excited.

"Sounds like fun," Indigo said.

"It is," Megan said. "Hey Conner, you want to help me find Indigo some clothings?" she said.

"Alright," Conner said as they go to the middle of the city where they go to Megan's favorite clothing store called the Miss Diva.

"They are having a sale, I'm going to go crazy," Megan drags Indigo into the building with Conner sighs with someone looking from afar.

"Terra has been captured. We need to regroup and rethink our tactics," Angel said as she flies off to go back with the others.

Elsewhere Virgil gets back home to see his father sitting on the couch watching the news. "So how is studying going?" Mr. Hawkins asked.

"Pretty good, Conner got me good at history," Virgil said.

"Good, your friend is here," Mr. Hawke said.

"Who?" Virgil said as a girl comes into the room and gives him a hug.

"Hey Virgil, good seeing you again," she said.

"Frieda, when you came here?" Virgil is being excited to see his best friend who is a 5'3 tall redhead with light skin wearing a red shirt and a blue jean skirt.

"I just came an hour ago," she said.

"She is planning on moving here. She went ahead and her parents will catch up," Mr. Hawkins said.

"That's awesome," Virgil said.

"I know right, we can still hang out like the good o' days," Frieda said.

"Well I'll let you two catch up," Virgil's father said as they go upstairs. "No funny business," he said.

"Of course," Virgil said as they enter into Virgil's room.

"Saw your little battle out there against the guy with the fork for a hat," Frieda said.

"Yeah, he was hamming it up but we stomp him out," Virgil said. "So how's life back in Dakota City?" he asked.

"The Bang Babies are still active but Rocket is picking up the slack. Putting them back in their place," Frieda said. "So you gotten new partners?" she asked.

"Yeah, Superboy, Miss Martian, Spoiler and a newcomer Indigo," he said. "Always what about you, how is Rick doing?" he asked as the redhead had a frown on her face.

"We broke up," Frieda said.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"It's okay, it didn't work out. He was more considered with getting into my pants than getting to know me. Some good judge of character I am," Frieda said.

"Maybe you were more like 'Oh Rick please let me feel your big strong muscles'," Virgil joked with her having a pout.

"Not funny but yeah I picked the wrong guy. There was one who was always there for me," Frieda said as the door swings open with Virgil's sister crashing in seeing them both holding hands.

"Oh how cute, daddy said no funny business," she said.

"Yeah, miss nosy we know," Virgil said with Frieda laughing at this.

"Good seeing you Sharon," she said.

"Ditto, anyway got to go; don't start kissing face with your girlfriend," Sharon teasing her little brother with them pulling away their hands.

"She can be a real pain," Virgil said.

"It's nice having a big sis but I have to go to my new house. I'll see you soon," Frieda said giving him a hug before she goes away. "Stay safe," she goes out onto the street back to her new home.

Conner is sitting on a chair with Meg gushing over clothings with her picking out cute outfits for Indigo. "Oh so cute," Meg is sounding excited as the android goes out of the booth to wear a blue shirt, black jeans and white sneakers. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"It's good," Indigo said as the Martian bounces up and down.

"Gee Megan; she's not a Barbie doll," Conner said seeing she is becoming a little too into this.

"You think I know that, okay how about try this out. It goes well with your eyes," Megan said with Conner sighs. "Hey after we get Indigo some clothings and underwear. I'm going to try out some clothing," she said as two girls are outside the shop scouting the area to try and find the best place to draw them out.

The Martian looks through the store seeing loads of outfits with Megan feeling very giggly. "These looks so great," Megan said as Conner sighs with Indigo holding bags for her new clothings.

Megan looks around sorting through pieces of clothings. "Sorry if this is boring," Megan said within their lover's mental link.

"I don't mind really since you make it enjoyable," he said.

"Okay, I'm going to change into some outfits and I want your honest opinion," she said picking out some outfits to try out.

"Alright, seeing your body is a real treat," Conner flirted.

"I know you like to see some of my soft bits," Megan gives him a wink as she goes into the changing room. Megan puts up a set of clothings with her stripping out of the shirt and jeans only in her underwear. She grabs an outfit to wear and show it to her boyfriend.

"Nice," he said as Megan appears with a white t-shirt and a blue jean skirt.

"Okay, another one," Megan said goes back in and puts on a new outfit. "How about this one," she said wearing a pair of yellow shorts and black tank top.

"Very cute," he said as she grins brightly.

"I got a special one for you," Megan has a giggle can't wait to knock him on his feet. "How do I look?" Megan said as Conner looks awestruck by her bikini which is blue in color and having white frills.

"Really hot," he said bluntly seeing her curvy hourglass frame looking great in the bikini.

"I knew you would like it," she said.

"Man, what a great rack," he can't help but stare at Megan's nice cleavage.

"You seem to be enjoying the view," Megan said as she goes off with Conner pitching her butt making her a pleasurable yelp.

"I like this view too," Conner said liking the soft flesh of her round bottom with her blushing from his pervy remark.

"You look very pretty Megan," Indigo said.

"Thank you, I'm going to pay for our clothings," Megan said as she goes off with Indigo going through police radio to sense a disturbance.

"Oh no, several explosions have been detected several blocks from here," Indigo said.

"Megan, you hear that?" Conner said through their psychic link.

"I know, I'll put these clothings somewhere safe and take this threat down," Meg said as they go outside to change into their superhero uniform with Megan taking out the Bio suit module slapping it onto her chest to morph into her outfit.

Jinx is using her magic to rain down swarms of fireballs to set several buildings on fire while Aquamaria is blasting out windows flooring buildings with water. "This should get the goodie-goodies' attention," Aqua said as she fires a blast of water at a group of people.

The water gets redirected and strikes the fires putting them out. "Everyone get out of here now," Megan said as the civilians go off with Meg, Conner and Indigo appearing.

"Who are these guys?" Indigo wondered.

"This could be related to the other one who caused trouble before," Conner said.

"Come on, let's give these people a show they never forget," Jinx said as they prepare to fight as elsewhere Static hovers through the sky on a manhole while in uniform.

"Static, watch out there could be more out there," Megan contacts him via telepathy as he gets knocked off his platform by an invisible force to land on the ground.

"Man, like getting hit by the morning express," Virgil said as a girl with a slender build, green skin and long blond hair clad in a purple colored bodysuit.

"So Static, the name is Omen. I will destroy your mind," Omen lifts several cars and tosses them at Static. He brings up an electric shield to block the incoming projectiles.

Virgil pulls in his manhole to fly on it to dodge incoming psychic blasts which leave big holes in the surrounding buildings. Static fires a ray of electricity at the evil Martian sending her into a wall and stick to it like glue.

"So 'Miss Martian' how you like my Static Cling. Maybe you want to hang around for a bit," Virgil taunted.

The alien's eyes glow red as she unleashes a large energy of psychic energy to blast away anything within the short range. "Or not," he said as she warps the debris and unleashes a big storm of rubble.

"Break human," Omen said as Static puts up an electromagnetic shield deflecting them for the Martian lifts up a large piece of building and drop it on Static. Omen walks up to the pile to see Static is bit sore since the shield took most of the damage.

She grabs his throat to lift him up in the air. "Now I'm going to control you and make you my puppet," Omen using her power to drive into Virgil's mind wanting to control him.

"Oh man the agony, oh the cruel humanity," Virgil said as Omen looks at him for the mind control isn't working at all.

"That's impossible," Omen said for suddenly a big jolt of lightning shocks her mind to gravely weaken her.

"My body produces a natural electromagnetic field which protects me from mind control of all sorts and has a nice backfire function. You show me a trick, let me show you my own," Static has a bunch of wires on his fingers using them to create a massive flash of light to blind Omen.

"Call it Nova Burst by using the wires I twist with my hands, I can create a flash bang like explosion. Time for the final act," Virgil rips off the fire hydrants to use his manhole to hover away from the spread of water covering Omen and the ground.

"Damn it, I can't see," Omen's eyes are burning for she creates a second pair of eyes above her own to see she is covered in water and stepping on a puddle of it. "Oh how cute, the human wants to give me a bath," she said having a big smirk.

"Sure bath," Static shoots a beam of lightning onto the puddle to zap everything on it including Omen who gets an intense shock with her screaming in agony. The attack stops as Omen falls onto the puddle with her skin burning up. "Miss Martian told me about your race's weakness to fire and other high heat sources. The electricity should be enough to knock you out and disable your powers," he said.

Elsewhere Spoiler is traversing the rooftops to be hit by a flying object. She gets knocked onto a roof with her head ringing. "Did someone get the license plate on that fly girl," Step holds up her head to see the alien bird girl hover besides the building who is clad in armored suit head to toe with her black hair coming out of her helmet.

"I'm Angel prepare to die," Angel wields her sword with Spoiler drawing out her collapsible Bo staff.

"What are you a power ranger villain just fight me alright," Stephanie said as Angel swoops down with her sword aiming for the blonde's head. Stephanie dodges the slash for the sword slices through a TV dish. "Note to self: don't piss off the alien bird thing," she thought as she uses her staff to deflect away incoming strikes.

Both girls cross weapons for Angel kicks Stephanie in the chest making her feels a sharp sting on her left breast.

"You bitch, that was a cheap shot," Step leaps away to dodge her slashes for she finds a skylight and hops through it. She uses her grapple gun to lower herself to the bottom to see worn pillars in the empty room.

"You can't get away from me Human," Angel busts through the window and wildly slashes at Step to see the alien severing the pillar in half with Spoiler having an idea.

"Come on bird brain, catch me if you can," Spoiler taunting her with her evading and using her acrobatics to avoid her attacks while chopping up pillars.

Step is in front of the last and Angel slicing the last one with Stephanie jumping out the window with sections of floors falling on top of her.

Step uses her grapple gun to swing back onto the roof to see Angel buried under rubble heavily wounded but still alive.

Back with the Chief who is looking at the fights on the news with Fairchild looking from the distance on the rooftop.

"Impressive," Fairchild said looking through her binocular at the battle with Indigo, Miss Martian and Superboy fighting against Jinx and Aquamaria.

"I know, they are shaping up," she said.

"Yeah they are but let's look from a distance until its time," Chief said.

"Of course, oh man Superboy is one hell of a male specimen," Fairchild said.

"Keep your fangirlism to yourself Fairchild," Chief is still on the radio line with the redhead glowing red with embarrassment.

"Oh sorry forgot to turn it off," she said flipping off the radio with the Chief sighing at this.

Superboy leaps on top of a building to avoid the magical fire from Jinx. "Run Superboy, I know your race have no defense against magic," Jinx rains down arcs of lightning with Conner getting caught in an electric blast frying his body giving him severe pain.

Another barrage of lightning heads for Conner but Miss Martian blocks it with a psychic barrier. She traps some of the lightning into a psychic bubble and flings it at Aquamaria who is fighting Indigo. The bubble bursts releases the magic lightning to hit the water villainess giving her a big shock.

Indigo fires several lasers from her palms to blast away sections of water off Aquamaria causing her large amounts of pain. "You'll pay for that," Aquamaria summons pillars of water out of the manholes and send out a big wave to knock the android around the street.

The water wearer is gathering the wave into a sphere trapping Indigo inside it. She makes the sphere implode causing Indigo some damage. Aquamaria combines the water making herself much bigger with Indigo turning her left arm into a cannon and blasting a strong electric blast to give the villainess a painful shock. Indigo traps the water being in a force field and pumps electricity inside making Aquamaria screaming in pain until she is knocked out.

Jinx keeps spitting out fire and lightning to hold back the two alien heroes. A flying fireball is coming at Conner with Miss Martian tossing piece of debris to block it.

Conner kicks the debris for it slams into Jinx's magical shield but the sheer impact breaks through it.

Jinx fires shards of stone at Megan but she uses her phasing to let them pass through her. She then locks them in a telekinetic grip and flings them back at Jinx.

She creates another barrier to defend herself but Conner comes in and bashes his fists knocking Jinx across the street. The strain of the blows deactivates her magic barrier with Stephanie throwing her staff like a spear. The staff slams the sorceress's back with the taser in her weapon giving Jinx a good electric sting with Static swooping in with arcs of lightning shocking Jinx until she is blacked out.

"Okay, that's all of them," Conner said as the police come in to arrest the girls with Queen Bee watching this from the TV in her office in H.I.V.E HQ.

"Well my mistress your new assassins had failed," a servant said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, your time is well spent," Bee said with a sarcastic tone for she spots something of interest. "How interesting, that little bot," Bee notices Indigo on the broadcast.

"Get me Savage on the line now," Bee said as she quickly gets the leader of the Light on the line.

"What is it Bee?" Savage said looking over Indigo's data.

"Sir, we have got your bot's location. She is in Gateway City with the alien brats," Bee said as Savage turns on the TV to see Indigo on screen with a smile on his scarred face.

"Very curious," he said looking over the data they gathered on Indigo's technology.

At the Global Division HQ with Chief is in his office drinking his wine for the window slips open with him feeling their presence behind him. "You know you can take a door right?" Chief said as he turns his wheelchair to see Black Carney, Martian Manhunter and Batman.

"Hello there Niles," Bruce said.

"Hello Bruce, J'onn and Dinah, good for you to drop by," Chief said as he hands them each a glass of wine.

"Thanks," Dinah said.

"A beauty like you deserves the finest things in life," Niles said.

"That's sweet but we are not here for small talk," Dinah said.

"Of course but you hear on the news about you guys. So many negative things about you on the news," the Chief said.

"It doesn't help the fact the League members are so divided on the issues to the point of them quitting or going solo," John said.

"It doesn't really show the people this is handled with the upmost confidence," Dinah said.

"Also that giant screw up with the Team three years ago didn't help matters either since a few members like M'gann had left due to issues with Night wing's growing jaded attitude and the heighted friction within the Team at the time," Chief said.

"We are not here to talk about performance," Bruce said.

"Yes, we are here to work on an alliance with your Global Division," John said.

"Of course, we are after the same thing; stopping the Light once and for all so it is a mutual benefit for both parties but only on a need to know basis. The reason I created the G.D is because of your mishandling of the situation," the Chief said.

"We will keep in touch," Dinah said as they leave out of the window.

Back with the gang, they appear in their civilian clothings to be by Miss Martian's and Superboy's apartment building to see Frieda appear on the door steps waiting for them.

"Virgil, are you okay. I saw the fighting on T.V," Frieda is hugging Static with Superboy and the others looking a bit worried.

"She knows your secret identity?" Step asked.

"Yeah, I had known about him for awhile now and he told me about you guys. You're his partners," Frieda said.

"You can trust Frieda, she kept my secret for years," Virgil said. "Well this is Conner, Megan, Stephanie and our new member to our little club Indigo," he said.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'll keep my lips sealed," Frieda said as Miss Martian gives her a friendly hug.

"Well the more the merrier, welcome to our team," Megan said.

"Well this alien is friendly," Frieda said.

"You have no idea," Conner said lightheartedly for them to turn in for the day.

A/N:

I want to cover trivia before this ends.

Firstly within the Comics Queen Bee does control the HIVE as their leader. For some people, the HIVE is an enemy of the Teen Titans within the comics and the Teen Titans cartoon series.

Caitlin Fairchild is a character who is from the Wild Storm comics who DC brought in recent years. She is considered one of the strongest characters in her universe and her strength is on par with Supergirl.

Frieda is the love interest of Static in the original Milestone comics where she did know about his secret and also she's Virgil's best friend.

Also fun fact if you don't know the same voice actress who played Miss Martian in Young Justice also voices Frieda in the Static Shock cartoon series. Seriously they almost sound the same pitch, tone and voice.

Yes Static has immunity to mind control, psychic, magic or otherwise due to his electromagnetic field his body produces.

If you are familiar with the Teen Titans cartoon series or the comics, Rita aka Elastic Girl is the adoptive mother of Beast Boy. She does appear in Young Justice within the Hello Megan show as the Megan's character's best friend but sadly it's only a cameo.

Okay hope you enjoy this and have a good one.


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3: Woes of the Past

Within the city of Dakota with the moon high in the sky, a bunch of robbers appear to rob a bank. "Man this is so easy without Static around busting our balls," a criminal said.

"Oh you are so breaking my heart guys," Rocket said on top of a rooftop looking down on them.

"So Rocket, came back to Dakota after joining the big leagues," the criminal said as Rocket uses her kinetic energy to float down onto the ground with her hands pulsing purple energy.

"But I miss you guys, I want to give you my love tap," Rocket said to land on the street with the thugs aiming their rifles at her.

"Get her," the crooks fire their machine guns with Rocket summons a force field with the bullets bouncing off of it. Her kinetic energy is charging up from the strikes hitting her barrier with power reaching full charge.

"Time to go hard or go home guys," Rocket warps the barrier and fires several bolts of energy at the thugs knocking them onto the streets. The last thug is about to butt her in the back of the head with her dodging his attack. She charges her fist with energy and scores a punch shoving him into the street.

Rocket's phone is ringing to hear from the babysitter. "Oh hello Raquel, Amistad is in bed now," Black Canary said.

"How is he, I hope he isn't too much trouble," Rocket asked.

"He is an angel; did you catch the bad guys?" Dinah asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy," Rocket said.

"Good, see you later," Black Canary said as Rocket heads back home.

Elsewhere it's been two days since the assassin attacks with Conner wakes up from his slumber as he has Megan on her chest with them both half naked. With his hand holding one of her breasts under her bra.

"She's so cute when she's asleep," he pecks her on the forehead as he slowly gets out of bed. Conner turns on the television screen seeing the news as his lover is waking up from her sleep, "Hey Angel had a good night sleep."

Megan goes behind Conner placing her hands on her boyfriend's exposed chest feeling his torso while she kisses his neck, "The way you handled me, I was sleeping like a baby." Megan hugging her mate from behind as Conner loves the feel of her soft ample bosom pressing down on his back.

"I still got it do I," Conner said playfully as he turning on the volume.

"Of course," Megan sits her head on his broad shoulder seeing the news report.

"In our Mars report, our space next door neighbors are having a bit of trouble with a series of bombings in their capital city of Gela from a terrorist group called the Hyperclan who are disgruntled White Martians who hate the government's bias against them," the reporter said as Conner looks at Megan to see a frown on her peach skinned face.

"Daddy," she whispered to herself.

"Megan, you okay?" Conner lightly glides her hand along her cheek sounding worried for her.

"I'm okay, I hope my father doesn't get hurt," Megan let's go of Conner as the he gently rubs her neck liking the feel of her smooth skin, "Thanks for the concern though. The situation on Mars is getting worse with the Whites and Greens."

"They had to work something soon," Conner said offering some encouraging words.

"Yeah I really hope for that too," Megan kisses him on the cheek to get out of bed to hear her phone ringing.

"Ready to go back to work?" Step said with her voice sounding excitable.

"Oh yeah, I need to eat up and get dress," Meg said playing with a lock of her red hair.

"Okay see you there," Stephanie said as Meg puts her phone back to go into her dresser searching for clothings. Conner leers at Meg's body wearing a blue bra with polka dots and matching colored panties perfectly fitting her shapely curves.

"You look great," Conner whispered in her ear making her spine quiver in delight with his little friend press against her butt.

"Ditto sweetie," Meg said looking at him seeing him in black boxers showing his wonderfully strong frame and his chest to her looks delicious.

"A little nookie wouldn't hurt," Conner said with Meg feeling him slightly rubbing against her soft rear.

"Didn't you have enough last night?" Megan said with him holding her from behind with his scent making her feel comfortable.

"The way you look, I can go for a few more intense sessions," Conner said putting his hands on her hips with Meg's head tilt to face his own with her tiny hands on his chest

"One little playtime wouldn't hurt," Meg said with a big smile as they are about to kiss but the door swings open with Indigo in a little black nightgown.

"Morning guys," Indigo said.

"Oh hey Indigo," Megan and Conner break off with the sexual tension completely ruined.

"When are you going to make breakfast?" Indigo asked.

"Just a minute, I need to go into the shower first," Megan said.

"Okay and can you two be quieter at night. You like to moan a bit Megan," Indigo said as both Megan and Conner have blushes on their face.

"Oh my, I'm so embarrassed," Megan shoves her face into his chest.

"If you want to moan my name, you should do it in my head," Conner joked.

"Oh shut up," Megan said to kiss him. "We'll continue our meeting later okay," she said to grab some clothings and head for the bathroom.

"Indigo other power must be cock blocking. Good thing there are cold showers," Conner thought.

Later that day Conner is back at the High School to meet with Virgil and Frieda on their studies. "Hey Conner," Frieda said comes into the library with no sight of Virgil.

"Where is Virgil?" he asked.

"He is in the bathroom, he'll be back," the redhead takes out her books out of her backpack.

"What are your problems?" he asked.

"I need help with Science and Math," Frieda said.

"Alright," Conner said as they sat down to look over the math problem.

"Hey Conner, why did you and Miss Martian come to Gateway City?" she asked being curious.

"To get away from the East Coast, too much baggage over there," Conner said.

"I and Virgil used to catch with the Team efforts on TV, the internet or the papers. We look up to you guys, Virgil became the guardian of Dakota due to your guys' influence," Frieda said.

"Yeah those were good times until it came crashing and burning," Conner said.

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?" she asked.

"Well I can tell you from my point of view. It happened on a mission, it was a factory that was making robot soldiers for the Light to sell to their customers. We were sent to destroy it but things got heated," Conner said retelling the mission.

-Flashback Begins-

In the year June 6, 2013, the Team were send on a mission to Asia with Nightwing, Miss Martian, Superboy, Rocket, Troia aka Donna Troy and Aqualad within the Bio ship. The young heroes watch the news, "The growing distrust within the world with the League is becoming more apparent for their mishandling of the situation."

"Like they know anything," Dick said.

"I can't blame them for not having faith in the League, we have screw up several times," Megan said with Dick giving her a nasty look.

"Who side are you now?" Dick said sounding annoyed.

"Look I'm saying I understand why people don't have a high opinion of us right now," Megan said.

"She's right; we are not doing hot lately. The Light is becoming more powerful while we stagnate about the issue," Superboy said.

"Enough we are doing okay, we have to focus on the mission," Dick said.

"Gee, not like we understand the importance of this mission," Megan said to Conner within their psychic link.

"He is very tense," Superboy said.

"Yeah but he's ignoring the fact the League is in bad shape and people are leaving for a good reason. Mary Batson left because Nightwing almost got her killed over a pointless detail of the mission," Meg said as she herself isn't happy with Dick's leadership since that crazy event that took place several months back.

"He has become more distance since Wally died bravely in that mission," Superboy said.

"At least Wally is up there watching us honor him," Megan said

"Okay, here's the plan. We'll split into three teams, me and Troia, Aqualad and Rocket, Superboy and Miss Martian will plant the bombs on the main support beams holding the building together," Dick said.

"What if they are civilians inside?" Megan questioned.

"We check if none. Don't worry about it," Nightwing said as the bio ship hovers over the factory while clocked for Miss Martian to check to see if any living beings are inside.

"No civilians," Megan said as they slip out the bottom of the ship with each team handed a bomb.

"Let's move out," Nightwing and the others enter into the building from different entrance points to find their objectives.

Megan and Conner look at the assemble lines to see powerful robots being made. "I hope things get better," Megan said.

"Me too," Conner said as they place the bomb on the pillar.

"We are good to go," Megan said via mental link.

"We are all set too," Rocket said.

Nightwing and Troia manage to slip into the area where the last pillar is placed. A little robot is watching from the shadows for Nightwing places the last bomb on the support beam. "The last one is set," Donna said as everyone sets the bombs to go off in less than five minutes.

The little robot set up the alarms. "Security breach," the whole factory goes into shutdown mode with several robotic guards coming in with lasers trying to stop the Team from escaping.

"We need to make ground before this place takes us straight to kingdom come," Dick said as everyone makes a break for Miss Martian's ship.

Suddenly Megan detects a group of civilians as they all make their way back. "Oh no, Nightwing, there are several people within the deepest parts of the factory," she said.

"I thought you said there was nothing here," Nightwing said thinking Megan screwed up.

"No I was sure but they could have been blocked from my telepathy. This is a trap," Megan said.

"Can we deactivate the bombs from going off?" Superboy asked.

"No, they are on a timer. There is no stopping them," Nightwing said.

"We have to go back and save the workers," Megan said.

"No, there is nothing we can do for them. Our mission is complete, we have to go," Nightwing said as Megan takes offend to this.

"You can't be serious, we can't just let them die," Megan protesting against this.

"Look we have to leave we have about 2 minutes, there's nothing we can do for them now," Nightwing said.

"There is always a way," Megan breaks away from the group.

"Miss Martian, I gave you an order," Nightwing shouted in annoyance.

"I'm not letting them die," Megan said.

"Conner, stop her now," he ordered with Superboy grabbing onto her wrist.

"Conner, do you trust me to do this?" she asked as Conner looks into her hazel eyes with earnest and lets her wrist go. "Thank you," she said as Rocket goes after her as well.

"I'm helping too," Rocket said going along with Meg.

"Thanks," Megan said.

"Don't mention it," Rocket said as they go into the deepest parts of the factory to see several workers tied up with devices on their forehead.

"No wonder, these things block out my telepathy," Megan thought as both the young women combine a telekinetic and energy barrier into one protecting them and the civilians with the bombs going mere seconds away.

"Here goes nothing," Rocket said as the explosives take out the pillars for the whole building falls on top of them burying them under a massive pile of rubble.

The others see this with them landing the ship to search the ruins to see Megan and Rocket are okay with the civilians still alive. "Megan, you did it," Conner goes up to her giving her a hug.

"Superboy don't encourage it," Aqualad said as Dick is disappointed with you.

"Miss Martian and Rocket you disregarded my orders," Dick said.

"So you were willing to sacrifice their lives for the sake of the mission," Megan said.

"If I recall we were supposed to save lives because we're superheroes and that's what we did," Rocket said.

"I don't want to waste any of our manpower not like before," Dick said remembering his best friend's sacrifice with Megan catching that.

"Look we are saddened by Wally's death but that doesn't give you an excuse to needlessly give up civilian lives and this has been going now for a long while," Megan said.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked.

"Not only is the League but this team also in scrambles. Mary and Garth left because our growing militant attitude, we are not blind drones," Megan said as she looks at her Covert Ops bodysuit with shame and turns it back into her normal outfit which is her white top and blue skirt. "This is the last straw, I quit," she said.

"What?" Dick asked sounding surprised by this.

"Yeah, I'm telling my uncle later I'm dropping the team and going solo," Megan said going back into the ship.

Megan feels a hand on her shoulder to see Conner behind her. "I'm quitting too," Conner said.

"You sure about that?" she asked.

"Yeah I support you and besides the feeling is mutual," Conner said as a new phase of their live begins.

-Flashback Ends-

"Wow, that must be hard," Frieda said.

"Yeah, I'm hearing Nightwing has gotten better but the Team itself needs work since Donna and Rocket also left the team too shortly after," Conner said as Virgil comes into the library.

"So let's get our study on guys," Virgil said as the Conner begins teaching them some new problems.

Meanwhile Indigo is at home watching some TV in her room to see a new report coming on. "Breaking news, there is a break in at the Dakota City museum where a thief is trying to sneak away with a mystical artifact called the Eye of Iris," the reporter said as the police are surrounding the entrance to see a tall woman who looks like a cat holding onto an cross with a glass eye in the middle of it.

"Put your hands up where I can see them," the police captain shouted as the villain braces her fangs.

'This is going to be fun," she leaps up and utters a fierce roar to land on a cop's body breaking him on impact. She grabs a car and bashes it into a group of polices turning them into bloody pancakes.

She gets behind a car to avoid the barrage of gunfire for the villain to tear off the car door and throws it with such force that the door severs several cops in half with blood and body parts scattered across the street.

The woman gets trapped in a bubble with Rocket and Black Canary appearing. "Okay guys, we will take it from here," Rocket said.

"Thanks," the cops get out of the way to secure the area.

"So Cheetah, what are you doing here. Found some nice glass vase to steal," Canary said to see the tall redhead woman with feline like features with a black top and matching skintight shorts along with dark purple boots.

"Nope, got my eye on this pretty piece of history; anyway I have to split out of here," Cheetah said having a distinct British voice.

"Unless you can break through this sphere, not going to happen; fur ball," Rocket said as the cat woman laughs at this.

"How bloody amusing," Cheetah stomps onto the ground to make a mini quake to break Rocket's focus to break the barrier with them not seeing Cheetah.

She reappears and slams her knee into Rocket's stomach with enough force to break a few bones. She spits out blood for Rocket gets knocks away by the sheer force of the blow.

Cheetah engages with Black Canary with the blond trying to dodge but Cheetah's super speed strikes her chest knocking the wind out of her. She slashes Dinah with her claws shedding blood with her following up with a kick to the knee nearly breaking her limb.

Canary fires a close range Canary Cry to impact Cheetah for her to be push back a bit and dig herself in holding her ground. Dinah's throat is giving in as she stops with Cheetah instantly taking the chance gripping Black Canary's head and bashes her head into the police car's door with blood leaking out of her wounds.

"Sorry but I got to run," Cheetah said as the villain goes off in a blur with the two heroines barely alive.

"Oh what a bad day," Rocket said as she blacks out with Cheetah looking at the artifact to see its only half of it.

"Great, I need to find the second piece. I know exactly where to look for it," Cheetah disappears into the shadows.

During the night Miss Martian is in the kitchen area chopping up carrots to make a salad with Indigo and Conner are at table waiting for her. They hear the doorbell for them to go up to the door to see a tall woman with long black hair.

"It's me Diana," she said as Megan opens the door to see Wonder Woman in her civilian clothings.

"What are you doing here?" Meg asked looking pleasantly surprised to see her.

"We need to talk, it's of great importance," Wonder Woman said to enter into the house with their next adventure about to begin.


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4: Eye of the Beholder Pt 1: Magical Heist

Diana sits on their couch with Indigo handing the Amazon some hot chocolate. "Thank you my young sister," Diana said giving a warm friendly smile. "Also we know you have the android the team was looking for," Diana said being franked.

"So are you going to take her away because she didn't anything wrong lately?" Megan wondered.

"No, she isn't a threat and a great assist for you both but just be cautious. Back to why I'm here, you heard of the attack of the Dakota Museum," Diana said.

"Yeah, is Rocket and Black Canary going to be okay?" Megan asked sounding worried.

"They are badly hurt but they are going to be fine," Diana said as the two look relished. "This crime was committed by Barbara Ann Minerva aka Cheetah. She is a well known enemy of mine, who looks for artifacts of the rarest kind. She has taken the Eye of Iris, a powerful magical artifact that has two parts," she said.

"The other half is here in this city right?" Conner asked.

"Good intuition, yes she will hit this city soon and she could bring back up. So I will stay in the city for awhile until she shows up," Wonder Woman said as she gets off the couch.

"You can stay here Wonder Woman, it would be our honored to have you here," Megan said.

"That's very generous but I have a hotel set up across town. Call me if you spot anything suspicious," Diana gets out of the apartment.

"Oh my gosh, this is so cool. Teaming up with Wonder Woman," Megan said with her bouncing around in excitement.

"Pretty exciting huh?" Conner said.

"Yes, even on Mars lots of girls look up to Wonder Woman including me when I was little," Meg said with a big smile on her freckled face.

"Well since this is the weekend, we can spend time patrolling the city for anything weird," he said as they prepare for bed for tomorrow.

Meanwhile Cheetah is at her hideout to look at the artifact with Queen Bee appearing on a hologram. "Bee, I have your precious artifact but I only have half of it," she said.

"You will need to go to Gateway City to acquire the last piece," Bee said.

"Of course but what about your little bees trapped in prison in Gateway?" Barbara asked.

"I'll handle that, you just get my treasure," Bee cuts off with Cheetah having two other female super villains acting as her partners.

"Killer Frost and Ravager, time to get to work," Cheetah said.

"I'm been bored since Queen Bee put me on the bench," Ravager said.

"Don't worry Rose, you will get your chance to prove yourself soon," Cheetah said.

Within the HQ of the Global Division based in California, the Chief gets the info from Wonder Woman and the League about the item. "Gee, what are they planning Chief?" Fairchild questioned.

"We have a plan for this but we have to wait until it begins. Ice come here," the Chief said on the radio for the woman appears into the room.

"What is it Chief," Ice said with a gentle tone with her standing 5'7 tall, short snow white hair, icy blue eyes and pale skin tone. She is wearing a blue and white bodysuit forming around her shapely frame, a white tank top over it and white furred boots.

"You will aid the young heroes in Gateway City to defend the artifact," Chief said.

"Of course sir, I will give them my assistance," Ice goes off to take a car heading off for Gateway City located on the southern part of California.

Back at the city where the sun has risen with Meg having a dream of the past with her time on Mars.

-Flashback Begins-

Megan is much younger living with her father within the slums of the Martian city of Gela where she is helping her Father fetch some water from the underground wells where it connects to deep underground pockets of waters coming from the polar ice caps.

"Daddy, is there any left there?" she asked as both are in their natural White Martian forms with Megan being much smaller with her father towering over her.

"Sorry sweetheart, it's tapped out," her father said.

"Well, what about buying some more?" Megan said.

"No, it's too luxury for me to buy store brought goods," her father said. Megan's belly is growling loudly as he laughs at this. "Come on, I'll cook you something nice," her father lifts her up with his mind and put Megan on his back.

"What are you going to cook today?" she said.

"Well some Mar Dragon soup would do you some good," her father said as Megan has a happy toothy grin on her pale bony face.

"That's so yummy," she said as they go back in their house which is pretty decent within a crime ridden section of the city.

"Looks like your uncle have given you some digital files of some human movies," her father looks at the table to see a mini drive filled with earth movies.

"Yeah, I'm going to watch them on my holo computer right now," Megan having a big grin on her face as she goes up to her room.

Megan goes to her room which is simple for her to take our holo computer and download the movies onto the machine's hard drive.

"It'll be nice to watch something to keep my mind off things," Megan thought feeling sad for her father's suffering.

-Flashback ends-

Megan wakes up from her sleep with some of her hair blocking her face. "Oh man Daddy," Meg said as Conner wakes up from his slumber.

"Oh morning Meg," he said.

"Morning sweetie," she said. "I had a dream about my father," she said fixing up her hair.

"What was it about?" he asked.

"Life back home, daddy was always struggling to keep me fed but he always did his best to provide for me," Megan said having fond memories of herself and her father.

"Maybe we can catch up with him soon, we haven't been to Mars for a few years now," Conner said.

"Yeah, we should pay a visit soon," Megan said as they see it's the weekend with them going on patrol with Indigo, Spoiler and Static to help Wonder Woman with the search.

Diana is in her room awaking with the sun in her eyes. "Man, the sunlight looks beautiful against the ocean waves," she thought as her phone rings for she grabs it out of her bag.

"Good morning sis," Donna said on the other end.

"Oh hey Donna, how are you doing?" Diana said.

"Pretty good, working with the Global Division really is a big change of pace. How is the league doing lately?" she asked.

"The issue is chaotic many leaguers have different opinions how to handle the situation but we are trying to pull it together," Diana said.

"Is Rocket and Dinah going to be okay?" she asked worried about them.

"Yes, they are stable thankfully," Diana said.

"Thank Hera; I hear you are working with Megan and Conner. Tell them I say hey, I'll see you soon," Donna said.

"Love you sister," Diana said.

"Love you too big sis," Donna said to cut the line.

"Time to get to work; it'll take one step at a time to gain the trust of the people again," Wonder Woman thought as she gets ready to find Cheetah.

Meg, Stephanie and Indigo are searching around the city for Meg and Step gushing over Wonder Woman with Indigo looking confused. "Oh my god, you met Wonder Woman," Stephanie said.

"I did it was so cool," Megan said sounding so excited.

"What is the big deal?" Indigo asked.

"She is only the most recognizable female superhero in the world," Step said.

"Who singlehandedly defeat the God of War Ares from conquering the world," Meg said.

"Who needs Kratos when we have Wonder Woman beating the shit out of crazy Greek Gods," Step said as Superboy and Static are going through the beach to try to find anything suspicious.

"Hear anything weird?" Virgil asked as Conner's super hearing isn't picking anything up.

"Nope," he said as suddenly a big wave erupts out of the bay to see a large monster roaring at the water.

"Oh man, we got ourselves a walking sushi bar here," Static powers up but they see an arc of ice on the water.

"The hell is that?' Conner wondered as Ice uses her powers to make a constant path of ice on the water with her skiing on it.

"Time to put this beast down," Ice dodges the swing of the monster with her spin jumping into the air and land on the water to instantly freeze it on landing.

"She got style," Virgil said as Ice is gliding across the ice for her hands glow to summons large pillars of ice to gut through the monster to hold it in place.

Ice casts down a rain for ice shards to hit the beast for it roars in agony until it ceases to function. "It's down," she thought as she looks at Conner and Virgil looking from afar. Ice walks towards them with each step freezing the water making an icy platform for her to walk.

"Who are you madam?" Conner asked as the white haired woman puts her boot on the sandy beach.

"My name is Ice, please to meet you two," Ice bows her head in respect. "I'm from the Global Division's agents called the Global Guardians. I have been sent to give you assistance," she said.

"So the Chief have his eye on us?" Static asked.

"Oh yes, he is very interested in the five of you," Ice said with a gentle smile.

Elsewhere Wonder Woman is flying through the sky with people admiring her from below for she gives him a friendly wave to get a call from Conner. "Hey Wonder Woman, we found a monster at the beach but one of the agents of G.D aided us," he said.

"Really, the Chief's help is very valuable," Diana said.

"Yeah, she's going to help us," he said.

"Okay, stay alert and give me a call if you find anything," Diana cuts off the phone continuing to patrol the skies with Cheetah looking at the museum from far away.

"Okay now is the time to strike while my other friends go do their objectives," Cheetah said on the radio.

"Finally, I'm getting bored," Killer Frost fires beams of ice to tear up buildings downtown with Rose taking out dual pistols and start shooting up windows making everyone panic.

Indigo is picking up police radio signal to hear distresses in downtown. "We got trouble," the android leads them to the source of the crime.

Ravager is behind cover with police shooting at her with Rose blasting away cops with her pistols. She tosses a few grenades to unleash a series of explosions killing groups of cops. Rose can see the girls coming down onto the streets, "Now the fun begins."

"We'll take it from here," Megan said to the sergeant for them to set up a perimeter.

"Surrender now or we will arrest you," Indigo said with a cold robotic tone.

"Make me girls," Rose said.

"Break off and cut her off," Megan said as Step and Indigo go in separate direction with Ravager firing her pistols with Megan. The Martian blocks the shots with her psy barrier as Rose tosses a grenade with Megan telekinetically grabs it for it emits a big burst of light blinding her. "My eyes, they burn," she shouted in pain.

Ravager draws her blade and goes in to slash at Megan's left arm with enough force to sever it off her arm halfway. Blood spewing out of her severed limb as she falls onto the ground as Rose pumps rounds into her chest making Meg spit purple blood onto the ground.

"Those were incendiary hollow points, good luck trying to get those out," Rose said with Megan's feeling intense heat in his chest and belly making her powers useless with her unable to use her shape shifting powers to heal herself.

A pair of throwing discs strikes Rose's hands knocking the guns out of her hands. Spoiler goes in and kicks Rose in the head knocking her down as Indigo fires energy blasts with Rose recovering to back flip away from the incoming attacks.

Indigo creates her arm into an electric whip to leash out at Ravager. She easily evades her rapid swings and slashes with Rose slashing the whip off. Indigo transforms her whip into a gravity gun shooting orbs of anti gravity catching Ravager in a sphere trapping her inside.

Spoiler tosses gas bombs into the sphere emitting knockout gases making Ravager fall sleep. "Target disabled," Indigo said as Megan is bleeding on the ground.

"Megan, are you okay?" Stephanie said worried about her for she is messing an arm.

"Holding up but these bullets are very hot," Meg said with the girls seeing five bullet wounds with one in her belly.

"Hollow point rounds, these are design to stick inside the body and cause constant pain within the target area," Indigo converts her arm into a surgical device. "I'm going to take them out, so you can use your morphing ability to heal your arm," Indigo said for she begins to precisely take out the burning bullets in the wounds.

Megan winces as she takes out the blood soaked bullets placing them on the ground.

"Okay, you should be fine now," Indigo said as Meg can regenerate her wounds with ease and slowing mending her arm until she grows another one.

"Thank you Indigo," Meg twists her arm and repairs that section of her white top with Ravager disappearing from sight. "Conner how is it on your end?" she said connecting with him via mental link with Killer Frost knocking him around with her ice powers.

"I'm trying not to get a bad cold," he said as he dodges an incoming barrage of ice spikes tearing up the streets.

"Okay. We got the heroes distracted, now go get your treasure," Ravager said on the radio.

"Of course," Cheetah said for she enters the museum through the skylight with Static blasting away flying icicles coming at him. Killer Frost traps some cops in ice tombs with Ice releasing them.

"Fine you want to play that game," Frost fires rays of ice with Ice deflecting the beams away with her power.

"You know Frost, with my Ice magic not only I can create ice but I can control it too," Ice bends the rays of ice back at Frost with the ice villain dodging her own attacks. Ice's eyes glow white with her summoning a massive blizzard with a hail coming down towards Frost.

"You got to be fucking kidding me," Frost creates a barrier of ice to protect from the onslaught with thousands of hailstones pounding away at the shield.

The blizzard stops with Superboy kicks open the sphere with Static zapping her stunning her in place. Ice gathers a bunch of fresh snow and creates a fist pounding into Killer Frost knocking her onto a window. Killer Frost is knocked out from the attack.

"Too bad I'm good at this game," Ice said. "Good work guys," Ice praises them.

"Thanks, Wonder Woman would need some backup," Conner said.

"Agreed," the two groups go towards the museum with Cheetah killing the guards with the second part of the artifact in her reach.

Suddenly a yellow lasso grips her hand and pulls towards Wonder Woman hitting the villainess in the head knocking her onto the wall. "Sorry but your museum pass just been revoked," Wonder Woman said.

"Funny, you wouldn't be smirking for long," Cheetah grabs a flash bang and tosses it blinding the amazon as she slams her foot into her chest and following up with a punch to the jaw sending her through a wall.

Diana recovers from that to evade Cheetah's sharp claws with them both grappling each other in death grips. Wonder Woman smashes her foot into Cheetah's leg and deliver quick powerful blows with one hitting Cheetah in the chin launching her across the hallway.

Cheetah regains her balance for she takes grabbing anything she can find and toss it at Wonder Woman. Paintings, glass cases, pottery and anything not bolted to the floor with Diana evading and bracing the hits. Cheetah grabs mass amount of old daggers and knives tossing them with lethal force and accuracy.

Wonder Woman deflects them with her bracelets with one passing her defenses and stabs her in the arm for blood rushing out of her stab wound. Cheetah throws herself and tackles Diana sending her through several walls.

"Get my prize and get out of here," Cheetah said as she goes off but the lasso catches her leg with Diana getting out of the debris looking beat up.

"Not getting away with that artifact," Diana said as she got shocked from behind gravely stunning her.

"I came just in time," Ravager said putting away the taser gun helping Cheetah up.

"I'll put in a good word to Queen Bee about your performance," Cheetah said for they grab the artifact and get out of there. The young heroes along with Ice bust into the museum with Stephanie engage Ravager with her Bo staff.

"Out of my way blonde," Rose said as Stephanie strikes the villain's chest with the tip of her staff.

"A love tap from me to you grumpy," Spoiler said as Ravager uses a flash bomb to blind them for the two villains to make a quick escape.

"Wonder Woman, are you okay?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine but they got the artifact," Diana said as Step has a big grin on her face.

"Stephanie, you got a trick up your sleeves?" Meg asked.

"More like a tap than a sleeve," Step pulls out her smart phone to see a beeping on a map. "I put a tracer on miss grumpy when we were fighting," she said.

"Pretty sly," Wonder Woman said giving praise to take the dagger out of her arm.

"Thanks," Stephanie said beaming.

"What are waiting for, let's get going," Virgil said.

"Miss Martian, do you still have your ship?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Of course," Megan said as she is telepathically linking with her Bio Ship.

"Where is your ship anyway?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I put her in the bay on standby mode," Megan said as her ship is flying across the skies of Gateway while cloaked. Her ship hovers above them for it decloaks for the ship has a new paintjob of sky blue matching the color of her skirt. "That's a good girl," Megan floats up and pets her ship for she morphs the bottom making an opening with them going inside.

Wonder Woman makes a head count with Superboy, Miss Martian, Spoiler, Static, Indigo, Ice and herself. "Okay, let's track down Cheetah and bring her in," Diana said as the Bio Ship flies off towards the signal.

Elsewhere the five girls are hold up at the high security prison in the mountains nearby from Gateway City with Terra getting fed terrible food. "Gee that was horrible," she complained.

"Quiet brat," the guard said with Terra and the other girls having collars on her necks which depower them.

The guard goes up to the door to see a visitor. "Sorry madam, we are not taking any visitors," the guard said as she shoves a pistol in his mouth and blows out his brain onto the floor.

"Who is asking for permission dumbass?" she said for the woman hums happily looking through her purse grabbing some bombs.

The guards hear gunshots for a pair of grenades to emit gas making them collapse onto the ground. Soon enough they begin to laugh uncontrollably. "Like Mr. J says, always go out with smile," she said with a bright tone with the girls looking frighten at the sound of her voice.

"Oh crap, it's her. They send her to save us," Terra said as she plants explosives on the doors and blow them open for the girls sees the woman has white clown make out on her face with two girly blond pigtails with her wearing a red and black dress, black tights and red boots.

"Okay gals, Auntie Harley Quinn have come to save the day," Harley said with a cute smile. "Come on girls let's go, I got a chopper waiting for us outside," Harley leads them out of the prison with them going into the aircraft. Harley flies them out of there to get in contact with Queen Bee, "Hey Bee Bee, I got your kids."

"Excellent and please don't call me that," Bee groaned.

"Whatever you say Miss Bee," Harley said.

Queen Bee cuts off the line to look over files called Project Golem and having a jar of purple liquid. "This will be most interesting," she said.


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5: Eye of the Beholder Pt 2: Mystic Peaks

Cheetah and Ravager are on a jet flying towards a Light operated base within the mountains of Canada within the far west. They hover over a peak for a large hatch opens for them to slowing go into a large hanger.

They land in the hanger to see robotic guards protecting the area with them heading for the lab area. "Dr. Light, we are here," Cheetah said at the door with the lab to see the cape wearing scientist.

"You gotten Queen Bee's artifact?" he asked as she hands him the artifact.

"Thank you, I'll have it ship to Queen Bee," Light said as there is a capsule with a woman inside it.

"How is the mutagen liquid working out?" Ravager asked.

"It has great effects on unlocking Meta genes in humans and even supercharging them in special cases. This is much more potent than the ones used 3 years ago when they were experimental," Light said.

"What about our guest?" Cheetah asked looking at the long red haired woman locked in the glass chamber bathed within the water and headband keeping her sleep.

"She is locked up, so she can't be a threat to us," Light said.

Elsewhere Miss Martian's ship is flying over the US/Canada border heading for the cold mountains in the northwest. "Canada huh, looks much better than some screenshots on the net," Stephanie said looking outside for the sights look breathtaking.

"Yeah it sure does," Virgil thought.

"What is so important about this artifact? Does it grant you three wishes or something?" Stephanie asked.

"It enhances your natural abilities and giving you additional magical powers," Wonder Woman said.

"Guess we have to pick up the pace," Megan at the pilot's seat for her ship flies through the clouds. "It is beautiful view," she thought.

"Do you want to vacation here in August?" Conner asked Meg.

"Maybe, taking in the culture here," Megan said as Indigo looks outside with childlike wonder at the rolling green hills, snow capped mountains in the distance and beautiful towns littered with people enjoying the simple life.

"Looks so pretty," she said.

"You can tag along with us, we can show you the sights," Meg said as Indigo shows off the cutest smile which Meg holds herself from pitching her green cheeks.

"I would love that," Indigo said.

"Hey there is a news bulletin on," Step said as Megan turns on the ship's screen.

"Breaking News, the Gateway Prison has been breached with the five girls who were kept there were taken away by Gotham's Harley Quinn. Several guards were killed or gassed; they have disappeared without a trace," the reporter said.

"So that Museum break in doubles as a distraction," Diana said feeling dumbfounded by this.

"Do not worry the Chief have a plan in place," Ice said.

"Like what?" Virgil asked.

"The Chief is known to be a master controller of events. He has something up his shelves," Ice said for they reach the snowy mountains.

The base detects the Bio Ship while it was cloaked. "Sir there is something cloaked out there," a personal said to Doctor Light.

"Well target them. Knock them out of the sky," Doctor Light commanded as missiles are launch at the ship.

"Oh no, missiles coming our way," Megan evades them with explosions rocking the ship around.

"They must got some powerful sensors to pick this ship up," Virgil said.

"Agreed," Megan said for they keep dodging series of missiles with one hitting the wing causing the aircraft to shake. "Don't worry, she is much tougher than she looks," she said for they are loads of robotic troopers down below firing their weapons at them.

"Me and Ice can take care of the bots down below and cause a distraction," Indigo said.

"You sure?" Conner asked.

"I'm sure," Indigo said.

"Be careful okay," Meg said.

"We will, come on Indigo," Ice and Indigo jump out of the bottom hatch with Indigo using her jet feet to fly and Ice raising a pillar of snow to stand on. Indigo fires beams of energy to blast away the missiles with the base's attention shift to the two girls.

"I see they want to play, time to use one of the Golems," Doctor said.

"Okay time to give this woman a test run," the engineer said with Indigo and Ice engaging the robotic troopers with Indigo using her electric whips to tear through the groupings of foes with her firing a beam of energy at a robot blowing it to pieces.

Ice summons icy spikes to impale several bots and shooting a beam of cold energy to strike a robot turning it into an ice statue. She tosses an icicle to shatter the frozen foe with her gathering snow around a group of bots to crush them.

The two hear shaking with it getting ever closer to them. "What is that," Indigo makes her cybernetic eyes zoom in on the target far away. "That's impossible," Indigo said as the figure comes into view to see its Giganta appearing in her yellow bodysuit standing 500 foot tall with blank looking eyes.

"Isn't she dead," Ice said looking beyond confused by this.

"Yeah but she's here," Indigo dodges a punch from the giant woman with her firing multiple energy beams hitting the body of the giant but no damage at all. "She is much durable than before," Indigo said as she gets hit by Giganta shoving her into the snow.

Ice tosses orbs of harden snow knocking back the giant woman. She covers ice over the woman's legs and makes them explode causing some damage. Indigo flies up and uppercuts Giganta's chin knocking her on her back.

Miss Martian flies across the mountain peaks and finds a platform to land on with guards and robots shooting at them. Static and Diana flies out the bottom to fight the guards with Static zapping robots causing them to explode with Diana knocking soldiers with jabs and kicks.

Diana catches a bot with her lasso and swings it off the platform sending it to its doom. Megan's Bio-ship slowly lands onto the platform with Conner, Megan and Stephanie coming out of the hatch. "Okay we find the artifact, disable this base and get out of here," Diana said.

"Clean and simple," Spoiler said as she draws her Bo staff for them to see the front gate closed off.

"Time to open this," Megan phases through the door with a bunch of guards fires their rifles at her just passing through her. Megan launches a telekinetic blast knocking them flat on the floor as she floats towards the switch opening the door.

"Thanks," Diana said.

"No problem, let's find this artifact," Megan said as they continue forward into the base.

Within the base, Doctor Light is getting reports from the outer areas. "They manage to get through the front gate," the personal said.

"Send in the guards and kill them," he ordered. "How is the Golem doing?" he asked seeing a screen where Indigo and Ice are fighting Giganta.

"She is holding up well," the operator said.

"The Golem serum has not only turned her corpse into mindless yet controllable living weapon but her powers and physical abilities have been increased tenfold," Light said as he noticed Indigo as well. "How curious Savage's little android has shown up. I'll get a huge promotion if I manage to catch that robotic brat," he thought.

Indigo slashes the leg of the woman to left a deep wound but no sign of blood can be seen. "No blood," Indigo focuses her sensors on the body to detect something wrong. "There is no heart rate or pulse of anything kind," Indigo switches off her non lethal protocols and goes back to kill mode.

Indigo unloads several energy beams to punch through the flesh of the giantess. "Hey Indigo, what are you doing?" Ice wondered.

"There is no blood and she doesn't have a heartbeat," Indigo said as Ice does notice no blood as well.

"So she is a zombie," Ice said on the radio.

"In the practical sense, yes," Indigo said.

"Which means, we don't have to hold back since she is already dead," Ice throws large ice spikes into Giganta's body impaling her legs and arms.

Giganta keeps growing in size up to 750 feet tall with her wounds healing pretty quickly. She launches a punch at Indigo with the android producing an energy shield but the giant's strength breaks it and sends Indigo into a mountain.

"We have to end this now," Ice gathers her magic and mixing snow and ice into a massive shape with Indigo suffering great damage to her body. The giant grabs her body trying to crush her.

"I'll end you now," Giganta said as a blizzard is brewing with Ice is going towards Giganta with her eyes glowing white.

"Time to try out my chilly dragon soup," Ice shouted as Giganta looks over to her shoulder to see Ice riding on top the head of the dragon made of snow and ice she created.

The dragon fires massive amounts of ice spikes spreading it across the giant's body. Ice leaps off the dragon for it crashes into Giganta for it freezes her instantly. Ice claps her hands to make the ice explode blasting the villainess into pieces with her head crashing beside Ice.

"It's rotting away," Ice said for Giganta's body slowly fades into the snow. "Are you okay?" Ice asked with Indigo appears besides her with her arm a bit busted.

"I'm functioning but we manage to beat Giganta and I hope for good," Indigo said as Megan and the others are going deep into the base taking out robotic troopers and knocking out organic troopers. Megan lifts a few bots and crushes them into balls to fling them into a bigger drone destroying it.

They got into the research lab area of the base to see empty tubes that used to be filled with experiments. Virgil notices a veil of purple goo on the far left of the area. "I don't believe this," Static said.

"What's wrong Virgil?" Megan asked via mental link.

"It's Bang Baby juice; this was used three years old when I got my powers," Virgil said.

Conner checks on the terminal to see there is information on the Bang Baby elixir. "Very curious, looks like they are trying to improve on it since three years ago. Very dangerous," Conner said uploading it into a thumb drive.

"The League and the Division would be very interested in this research," Wonder Woman said as Conner hands her the information for them to continue to look around the lab.

"Another terminal," Step said as Conner goes up to it to begin hacking into the system and seeing another project.

"Very strange, Project Golem," he said as he tries to access it but the files are blocked and is remotely being removed. "Great, it's deleted," he said.

"You think you can take my research from me," Light said.

"Doctor Light, what are doing with these projects?" Diana demanded.

"Sorry Wonder Woman but my clients the Light have great plans for these projects so you can't know," Light said.

"Where is the artifact?" Diana demanded.

"It's off with Queen Bee back at her H.I.V.E HQ," Light said.

"Well at least we can put an end to this base," Diana said.

"You can try Amazon," Doctor Light cuts off the speakers for them to go to a tube which seems to have a naked young woman inside it with Conner and Virgil looking away to preserve her modesty.

"What the hell, why is there a naked girl in the tube?" Stephanie said as she looks at the woman who is about 20 years old, light skin tone, standing 5'7 tall, long red hair, and slender frame.

"We should let her out," Wonder Woman said as the younger heroes agreed with Conner hacking the terminal to release the woman out of the tube.

The plugs came off of her body and the liquid draining from the bottom of the tube. The glass tube pulls down with the redhead on her knees with her hair blocking the view of her modestly sized breasts.

"Are you okay, do you need us to help you stand?" Diana said showing concern offering her a hand.

"Thank you Wonder Woman," the young woman said. "Do you have clothings so I don't fight butt naked?" she asked with a bit of humor in her tone.

"This bodysuit should suffice," Diana hands her the blue bodysuit as she quickly puts it on along with some black boots.

"Thank you for saving me," she said.

"What is your name?" Conner asked.

"My name is Lilith Clay but my super heroine name is Solaris. So your names are Conner, Megan, Virgil and Stephanie right," Lilith said as the four younger heroes are a bit surprised.

"How did you know of our identities?" Megan wondered.

"I'm a telepath like you but I'm more on the mystical side of things," Lilith said within Megan's head. "Anyway, I was send by the Chief to scout out this area but I was captured over two months ago and I was locked in a tube," she said.

"Wait, you work for the G.D?" Virgil asked.

"Yes, so I'll help you shut this place down," Solaris said as she fires a beam of flames from her palms destroying the lab equipment for them to continue forward.

They go into the last room to see Cheetah waiting for them with no sign of Doctor Light or Ravager. "Too bad, the good doctor has gone up and left me to deal with the trash," Cheetah said with her tail twitching in excitement.

"Okay guys, we have to be very careful," Wonder Woman said as Megan and Conner go first with Miss Martian launching telekinetic blasts to knock Cheetah but the villain is using her speed to avoid her telekinetic strikes. Static follows up with his electric blasts with Conner kicking debris at Cheetah with her easily dodging their assaults.

"Man you kids are boring me to death," Cheetah speeds towards Megan and shoves her knee into her stomach knocking the wind out of her and leashes several fast slashes from her claws spilling blood on the ground.

She kicks Meg knocking her back several feet and slams her fist with full force into her head launching her into a wall cracking her skull. Megan's impact made a small crater in the wall with her bleeding from the head wounds.

"Damn it, Static and Spoiler back me up," Conner said sounding tense.

"You got it," Spoiler tosses discs to emit smoke to block her view with Static using his Static Cling to stick Cheetah to the floor and Conner is about to deliver a powerful punch.

She catches his blow with Conner trying to fight back but can't get out of her grip. "Come on, you think I'm that stupid," Cheetah buries her claws into his skin cutting through it. "Also I'm magically empowered meaning I can hurt you Superboy," she said with a devilish smirk drawing blood from his hand.

Conner backs off and tries hitting her but Cheetah blocks his blows with ease. She slashes at him several times and cuts across his face to follow up with a kick to the head knocking him down.

"That does it," Solaris uses her telepathy to strike at Cheetah's mind filling with random thoughts to confuse her with Wonder Woman and the others going on the offensive.

Spoiler tosses gas bombs to make the villains feel dozy with Static zapping her with lightning and Wonder Woman tackling her away. Solaris goes up to Megan and uses her magic to heal the Martian's body returning it to full health.

"Are you okay?" Lilith asked.

"Yes, help Conner okay," Megan flies off to aid the others with Lilith goes up to the wounded clone. Her palms glow white for she begins healing his injuries.

"She really screwed you up huh?" Lilith said.

"Yeah its stings pretty bad," he said with her fixing him up for Miss Martian lifting Cheetah in the air and launching her into Wonder Woman. She uses a spin kick to knock Cheetah into a tube with water spreading around her.

Lilith fires several blasts of flames at Cheetah with her dodging them with Solaris summoning a ball of light to emit a bright flash blinding the villainess.

Static fires a ray of electricity at Cheetah with her getting painfully shocked with Lilith summoning an orb of flames to trap Cheetah within for she lets it implode. The blast gravely weakens Cheetah to be on her knees.

"She is down," Lilith said as Cheetah passes out from her wounds. "Okay, time to disable this place and call in the Division and the League," Lilith said as she begins to shut off the generators of the base leaving it defenseless.

"You guys go on; I'll stay here to watch the place. Good to work with you guys," Diana said.

"Right back at you," Megan said.

"See you soon," Wonder Woman said as the group goes back onto Miss Martian's ship to see Indigo and Ice waiting for them.

"Oh my goodness; Lilith, you're okay," Ice goes up to her and gives her a big hug.

"Yep, I'm fine thanks to these guys," Lilith said with everyone coming inside.

"Well, we lose the Eye," Virgil said as they get into their seats.

"Don't worry, we will get it back soon," Megan said.

"Well, at least we shut down the base," Conner said.

"Yeah, let's get back home," Spoiler said as they fly off back to the city.

Meanwhile Queen Bee is in her HQ using the Bang Baby elixir on herself with her having pain shooting up her arm. "Miss Bee, the Canadian Mountain base has been taken down," Ravager said on the radio.

"Was the data on the Bang Baby elixir research removed?" she asked.

"No, the League and Division have the data on it," Ravager said.

"Are you kidding me," Queen Bee acting quite angry at this with her heart rate going up and down rapidly.

"Are you okay madam, you sound tense," Ravager said.

"I'm okay, you need to worry about yourself," Bee said cutting off the line with her arm pulsing pain.

"Madam, Harley Quinn has returned from her mission," one of her servants said on the speakers.

"Hey Miss B, I got your kids here. They are in the hanger," Harley said. "Well kids it's been fun, don't get killed," Harley goes back into the chopper to fly off.

"Nice to have you back girls, there is still work to be done," Queen Bee appears on a hologram to see Terra coughing.

"Oh man, that prison food must of work me up something fierce," Terra said with her belly aching pretty hard.

"Tough it off, you have work to do," Queen Bee said as she struggles with her arm. "You are dismissed," she said cutting off the hologram with Terra still having pains in her stomach.

Elsewhere within Global HQ the chief looks at the screen to see a small red dot on the map showing South America. "Sir, did you find something?" Fairchild asked with the older man having a smirk on his face.

"We got Queen Bee where we want her. Get the League, we are ending the Queen's H.I.V.E once and for all," Chief said.

A/N:

In the story, certain connecting chapters will focus on members of the Light being main villains like these first ones focusing on Queen Bee.

Also Lilith Clay is an old Teen Titan way back in the 70s who was the psychic and mystic of the old team.


	6. Episode 6

Episode 6: Eye of the Beholder Pt 3: Long Live the Queen Bee

Within 2 hours, Chief, Ice, Solaris and Fairchild are meeting with Batman, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter in the main office of the HQ sharing data on the situation. "So you had the chance to look at the data?" the Chief asked.

"Of course, the information on the Bang Baby Elixir is quite interesting to say the least. The Light could use this to create an army of Meta human enforcers," Batman said.

"Yes, the H.I.V.E was created in that frame of thought. So we agreed to shut this place down and arrest Queen Bee?" the Chief said.

"Yes, we will have a joint assault on Queen Bee's base of operations," J'onn said.

"This is going to be risky, who knows what's in that place," Diana said.

"With our combined strength, we should be able to beat anything within those walls," Batman said.

"I agreed, we will meet there within three hours to get ourselves prepared," Chief said.

Elsewhere Queen Bee's condition is getting worse by the second to have a meeting with Savage on the screen. "Well my old friend you seems a little under weather," Savage said.

"Oh it's that obvious," Bee said being sarcastic.

"Anyway I hear the Bang Baby Elixir has been compromised," he said.

"Yes, they have data on it but not Project Golem. That was deleted," Bee said.

"Prepare it's only a matter of time before they show up on your doorstep," Savage said.

"All of my guards and Bees would stand watch. Also I have a surprise for them when they come for me," Queen Bee said as her eyes are weirdly glowing.

Meanwhile Megan is sitting on top of a rock in the middle of the desert just watching the sand being twisted around by the dry wind. "Man, this feels like home," Megan thought feeling a bit homesick. "I wonder how Daddy is doing back home, I hope he's doing fine," she thought.

"Hey Meg, Conner said we can find you here," a familiar voice said behind her.

She turns around to see two young women behind her with a big smile on her face. "Long time no see, Meg," they said as she goes up to them giving them both a big hug.

"Mary, Donna, good to see you two," Megan said.

"Yeah ditto," Mary said.

"Nice to see you Megan," Donna said.

"What you two have been doing?" Meg asked.

"Ever since we left the team, we were working with the Chief's team the Global Division. We are going along on the mission to stop H.I.V.E once and for all," Mary said as they sit alongside Megan.

"Yeah, it's the big one. We are one step closer to beating the Light," Megan feeling confident they would win.

"That's the spirit," Donna said.

"So why are you out here in the middle of nowhere?" Mary asked.

"Thinking about my father," she said.

"Oh feeling homesick?" Donna asked.

"Yeah that's why I'm here. It's like the surface of Mars beside it not being red," Megan said.

"Too bad, I don't know my own dad," Mary said.

"At least you two had dads, I was made from clay," Donna said.

"I and Conner were going to visit him soon, we haven't check up since I introduce him to my daddy a few years back," Megan said.

"Good idea when things go down," Donna said as Megan stands up.

"Well I have to get back home and prepare for this joint attack," she said as Mary and Donna give her a sisterly hug.

"We will see you there," Mary said as Megan flies back to Gateway City.

Back at Conner's and Megan's apartment, Conner, Static, Stephanie and Indigo are getting some food before the battle. "I hope you like my cooking guys," Step cooked up a pot of Mac and cheese putting it into bowls.

"I wish Megan was cooking," Virgil said as Stephanie bonks him on the head with a big spoon.

"What's wrong with my cooking?" Stephanie said as Virgil scoops up the Mac and cheese with his fork to see it looks very runny.

"The cheese is all mess up," Virgil said as Stephanie hits him over the head again.

"Will you fucking eat my stuff, you ungrateful kid," Step being all pouty.

"Come on, they are not that bad," Indigo said as she eats the dish with her having a smile on her face.

"See Indigo sees greatness," Stephanie said.

"Yeah because she needs bio fuel, so she'll eat anything up," Virgil said as she bashes his head with a metal spoon again.

"Wrong answer," she said.

"We need our strength for this next step on knocking the Light on their asses," Conner said.

"Yeah it's the big one. Taking down a Light member, this is going to be tough," Stephanie said.

"But we can do it," Indigo said.

"You're right, we can do it," Megan said with her brand of optimism comes into the apartment. "The Light has gotten away with too much now and now Karma will pay them a visit soon," she said.

Within a few hours Megan, Conner and others fly towards the Global Division HQ where she lands her ship in the hanger with Solaris, Ice, Donna and Mary are waiting for them.

"Good to see you all," Ice greeted them with a warm smile.

"Good to see you too Ice," Indigo said.

"Are you okay Indigo, how is your arm doing alright?" Ice asked.

"It's okay, it's fully repaired," she said as Ice gives her a hug.

"Good to hear," Ice said. "Indigo, this is Solaris she is the leader of the Outsiders Program as well as Donna aka Troia and Mary aka Mary Marvel," Ice said as the ladies are in super heroine costumes.

Troia is wearing a red sleeveless bodysuit and matching red boots, Mary is in a white dress that goes to her knees with the yellow lightning bolt on her chest, a red cloak with a hood over her head and yellow boots. Solaris is wearing a green robe like dress that reaches above her feet with purple shoes and gloves.

"Right this way to the command center," Solaris said leading them to the central nerve of the building with them seeing so many heroes here.

"You got a lot of heroes here," Virgil said as he sees lots of eye candy with the female heroes.

"As you noticed we have a high female attach rate compare to the Justice League which has much more male attach rate," Solaris said.

"Holy crap, nice to see you guys here," a random blond comes to them in a red and yellow flaming style outfit.

"Who are you?" Conner asked looking confused.

"Guys it's me, Bette," the blond reveal herself with the others looking surprised.

"Holy crap," Virgil said.

"You're a super hero too?" Megan asked.

"Yep, I'm Flamebird and I'm working with the Division. Too bad I can't count this as community service because secret identities and all," she said. "Good to see you guys," Flamebird goes off.

"Wow, small world," Megan said as they enter into the command center with Chief and Fairchild are talking with the Leaguers like Batman, Superman, Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman on the holograms.

"Chief, they are here," Solaris said.

"Oh welcome my young friends; we have been watching your progress," Chief said.

"Good to see you guys," Superman said to Superboy and Miss Martian.

"Likewise," J'onn said.

"Nice to see you guys too, it's been awhile. Uncle J'onn and Superman," Megan said to curtsy in respect for them.

"We have a plan for getting into the H.I.V.E H.Q. We are running low on manpower since several members are doing something in Africa," Superman said.

"The first group with our heaviest hitters will be outside holding the attention of the HIVE defense forces while the second team will slip through and take out Bee within her stronghold," Batman said.

"I agreed, Superboy and Miss Martian your team along with a few other members will tag along with you," Chief said.

"Of course," Miss Martian said as Solaris comes up to them.

"I'm going to be your team leader for this mission if you guys are cool with that," she asked with the others not minding at all. "Okay get gear up," Lilith said as Flamebird is behind Stephanie.

"Come with me, I'll get you all the tools you need for the fight ahead," Bette said.

"Guys, I meet back with you later," Step said for she tags along with her. "You got a sweet cape, it's all flaming and stuff," she said tugging on it.

"Thanks," Bette said to be in the armory to see an assortment of gadgets and tools. "Everything you need to kick the ass of criminals everywhere," she said.

"Oh it's like I'm in a candy shop except sweets its shiny weapons," Spoiler said.

Conner is sitting in the hanger fixing a machine part with a person walking up behind him. "Hey Superboy," a soft voice is behind him as he sees Fairchild.

"Hey," Conner said to look at the beautiful tall redhead to see she is quite busty. "And I thought Megan gotten curvy over the years," Conner's leer at Fairchild's chest for a bit until he pulls again for the young woman giggle at him.

"Doesn't worry, guys always admire them but I have admired you Superboy. I kind of a fan of yours," she said.

"Really, I have plenty of those already but it's nice to see someone who is a fan of my," he said.

"The feeling is mutual," Fairchild is teasing him while he feels uncomfortable backing up a bit.

"Well anyway how did you guys find out about the HQ?" he asked.

"Well Chief managed to put some traceable food coloring into Terra's food which we can track on my computers," Fairchild said.

"That's pretty sneaky," he said thinking it's quite clever.

"Yeah he's good at that; luckily he is on our side. So after the mission maybe we can get to a bite to eat later," she said inching closer to Conner with him stepping away.

"I'm already seeing someone already," he said as Megan comes into the hanger seeing the two with her walking towards them. "Megan, oh thank goodness," Conner said via mental link.

"Another one of your fan girls hitting on you?" she said with a playful smirk.

"Yeah," he said with a nervous laugh.

"I got your back," Meg runs besides him and grabs his arm to kiss him on the cheek. "Oh by the way I'm his girlfriend," Megan said.

"Oh so your dating Miss Martian who is a 7 foot tall space lizard. That makes perfect sense," Fairchild said dismissively.

"What does that mean?" Meg questioned.

"I personally don't find Martians to be comfortable around with you mental powers," Fairchild said.

"I wouldn't do anything questionable," Megan said.

"Whatever, Conner don't come crying to me when she tries to make you into her love puppet," Caitlin said to walk away giving him a wink.

"What did she mean by that making me a puppet?" Conner asked.

"Well, are there some Martians who abused their powers for their own gains like that Omen girl," she said.

"Is it a big deal on Mars?" he asked.

"Yes it's a major fault in trust between two people within the telepathic link which is deeply personal for my people. The one who does destroy that trust will suffer in a major way," she said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"They lose their telepathy and will be banish from Mars forever," Megan said.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yes, we take this very seriously. If I do something like that not only I'll be a terrible person but it make my race look worst which we can't afford now," Megan said feeling disgusted at the thought of the idea.

"Hey guys, we are about to hit the base. Let's get into your Bio Ship," Solaris said.

"Well let's get to work," Megan said as they go back into the ship to get ready for the mission.

Meanwhile within the hour Queen Bee is in her chambers with her coughing up blood onto the ground. Her arm is warping with flesh and bone with her base on high alert.

"Madam, the heroes are here," the guard said on the radio.

"Wipe them out," Bee commanded as she is on her knees with her body pulsing in pain.

Organic and robotic troopers are on standby to see several heroes like Superman, Batman, Martian Manhunter, and Wonder Woman along with other heroes from the League and Division are surrounding the area.

"Shoot them on sight," the guards fire their weapons with the Guardians and Leaguers keeping the major forces distracted with their second team going through the chaos towards the base.

Several missiles go toward the ship. "Brace for impact," Megan said as the cloaking didn't work with Solaris charges her photokinesis and binds the light around the ship to cast a hard light shield protecting them from the missiles.

"Keep going, I'll protect you from any missile strikes," Solaris holding up the hard light shield with explosions rocking the ship with the shield holding up.

"We manage to get a few of our own within the outer areas of the base," J'onn said on the screen.

"We should be able to pierce the heart of this dreadful place," Solaris said as a flying drone detects the Bio ship and fires its lasers at the Bio ship. The lasers hit the shield to only get absorbed and reinforcing the shield.

Green Arrow is on a tower and fires an EMP arrow to pass by the ship striking the drone disabling it seeing it crash onto the ground below.

The Bio ship hovers letting everyone out meeting with Green Arrow. "You alright guys?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Conner said.

"Don't mention it," Green Arrow said as a bot is about to stab him in the head but Captain Atom blasts the bot with an energy beam blowing it to bits.

"No time for get together. Stay focus," Captain Atom said.

"Always the buzz kill," Arrow said as a group of robotic troopers fire their arm cannons.

Conner grabs a fallen piece of debris and knocks them off the tower. "Time to go inside and take Queen out," Conner kicks a section of wall busting it open.

Miss Martian psychically moves the desk and tosses it into the groups of soldiers knocking them out.

"I'm not letting you near the Queen," Terra and Angel appeared to engage the group.

Spoiler tosses discs with Terra blocking it with a wall of earth but a second batch of disc blast the wall apart. "Time to bust a nut on these dumbasses," Spoiler goes in and kicks Angel into the next room with the others dealing with Terra.

Conner and Static get knocked into a huge warehouse area for arcs of earth to bust through the walls snaking towards them. Conner slams them apart with Static blowing them away. Terra makes the fragment rocks explode like grenades spreading rock shreds.

Conner gets hit with his costume getting damaged but he is fine but Static is about to get stabbed. Megan uses telekinesis to hold the shreds back and tosses them away. "Virgil, are you okay?" Megan asked with them all in a telepathic link.

"Yeah, thanks Meg," Static said as he uses his Static Cling to hold Terra in place with Indigo flying in and kicks Terra knocking her across the massive room.

Terra blasts crates open to reveal lots of dirt the guards gathered from outside. She warps them and sends out a sea of dirt to overwhelm them with Solaris summoning an energy barrier around herself.

Solaris throws out strong telepathic strikes at Terra's mind making her struggle on the ground in severe pain. With one powerful psychic pressure within Terra's mind Solaris knocks her out cold.

"She's down," Solaris said as Spoiler and Angel fighting with Step using her Bo staff to cross with the winged warrior's blade.

"Weak little human, I'll crush your skull," Angel said.

"I rather have my head intact, thank you very much," Spoiler backs up and jabs her staff giving the alien a quick zap. She let out smoke bombs covering her tracks as she strikes the alien several times in quick yet strong blows to let out a kick to the left breast causing the girl to be in pain.

"Damn it, that was a cheap shot," Angel said.

"Sorry I can't hear you over your constant fail," Stephanie said as she jabs her staff and shocks Angel until she passes out. "Nothing to it," she said with a big goofy smile.

"Two of them down," Indigo said as they continue into the base with the others wreaking Bee's forces with Aquamaria and Jinx helping Bee's forces outside with Omen watching over the front door to Queen Bee's room.

"Madam, the base has been breached. They are storming towards here right now," Omen said via telepathic link.

"Keep them at bay," Bee said with her voice sounding distorted and deepened.

"Madam, are you okay? Is the Bang Baby Elixir rejecting your body?" she asked.

"Don't worry, just do your job," Queen Bee groaned as she aches in pain with Omen sensing the others coming in the hallway for she uses a psychic attack straining everyone's minds.

Indigo rushes in and punches Omen in the face knocking her through a wall. "Psychic probes don't work on robotic minds. I'll hold her off, you get Queen Bee," Indigo flies off with Solaris, Superboy, Miss Martian, Static and Spoiler entering into the Queen's chambers.

"It's over Queen Bee, you are surrounded," Conner said as Bee is in the shadow of the corner with empty veils of Bang Baby Elixirs lying onto the ground.

"You dare to enter into my chambers you little whelps," Queen Bee's body is pulsing and her voice has a booming effect to it.

"Her mind, can you sense it?" Megan asked.

"Yes, her mind is becoming more feral," Lilith said as she sense great power coming from her as well.

Suddenly a flash of yellow and black goes towards Conner hitting him with enough force to send him across the room. "I'm Queen Bee and you all will bow before me," Bee appears with her body transformed by the Bang Baby liquid.

"You drunk this did you," Virgil said.

"Of course I did, it pushes forth my body to its fullest potential," Queen Bee's body is that of a humanoid insect with four bee like wings on her back, glands on her arms and body is now covered in an super strong exoskeleton colored in yellow and black stripes.

"Man talk about taking your name to heart a little too seriously," Spoiler said.

"Enough, I will display my new body and the Eye of Iris which will boost it even further," Queen Bee said with the eye embedded on her back empowering her with magical energies.

"No holding back guys," Lilith said as she fires beams of light with Queen Bee summoning an energy field to protect her from the beams.

"Child's play," Bee swiftly flies into Megan and kicks her into a wall. She fires magical rays of energy to strike across the room knocking the group around.

Bee grows a stinger on her left arm and speeds towards Miss Martian. She is about to hit the alien but Superboy grips the stinger and tosses her across the room busting through a wall.

"Are you okay?" he asked helping her up.

"Yeah I'm fine but we have to find a way to depower so she is easier to deal with," Megan said as they follow her through the hole to see a massive area with Bee hovering in the air.

"With this eye, I'm unbeatable," Bee said as Static, Megan and Lilith unleashing a combined attack of Electric, Telekinetic and Fire to slam into Bee causing large amounts of pain.

Stephanie looks at her new toys to want to try them out. Queen summons a shield to block Static's electric blasts as Spoiler throws a special disc at Bee.

"You think a small disc can do anything against me," Queen said as the disc manages to punch through the shield and strike Bee looking surprised. "How did you break through my shield?" Bee questioned.

"My new Nth Metal discs, they can negate or weaken any magic they touch," Step said boldly. "Guys I got a plan to take her out," Spoiler said via psychic link.

"Okay what is it?" Virgil asked.

"Well you hold her off while I use my Nth Metal discs to break the Eye leaving her vulnerable," she said.

"Well let's do it," Conner said for he gets behind a red container to lift it up and toss it at the super powered queen. The crate hits Queen to make her fumble on the ground with him kicking broken pieces at Queen Bee at high speed.

Megan breaks windows and telekinetically sends out swarms of glass shards at Queen. She emits an well timed energy blasts to knock them away but Step tosses a few discs striking the Eye seeing it start to break apart.

"No what are you doing?" he screamed.

"Yes, its working keep at her guys," Step said to get into position again.

Lilith traps Bee in a sphere of flames to make it implode causing some damage. "Are you guys nearby?" Fairchild asked on the radio.

"Yes, I can sense you; you willing to offer aid?" Lilith said with her telepathy.

"Of course," Fairchild crashes through the wall and delivers a powerful kick to Bee sending her flying into a big crate.

"Goody more busty Redheads to come save the day," Step thought as Fairchild grabs a larger red container and throws it at Queen Bee. She gets hit again crashes onto the floor with Stephanie noticing something.

"Hey guys, I think Queen Bee can't see red," Step said.

"What are you talking," Megan asked.

"I mean every time one of you tosses a red object she can't see it. Meg turn your whole body red to see my point," Step said.

Megan morphs her body and clothings pure red with Queen Bee suddenly can't see the Martian anymore. "Where are you brat, is this one of your mind games," Bee is looking around but can't find her.

"See," Stephanie said as she can see Queen is distracted with her flinging her last batch of Nth Metal discs to bash the Eye to see it burst apart off her back.

"No," Queen Bee's power devolves for she is much weaker with both Megan and Lilith using their telepathy to strike her mind to send out a powerful psychic pulse to knock her out cold.

"Everyone Queen Bee has been taken in," Lilith relays the message via mental link.

Soon enough the Base was under the heroes' control and the H.I.V.E is no more. The group went back to Global Division HQ to be greeted by the Chief, Fairchild and Lilith.

"Well both Fairchild and Lilith are impressed by your performance out there. It was the right choice to watch over you since now you are part in the Global Division," Chief said as the five heroes look pretty happy with Step hugging Megan.

"This is so cool," Stephanie said sounding excited for Megan joining in with her own perky grin.

"I know right," Meg said.

"You would be part of my group the Outsiders. Welcome to the fold, we have a lot of work to do. Queen Bee is down but there are more Light members to take down," Lilith said for they are dismissed. "One down, more to go, this is getting interesting," Lilith thought looking at her new team.

Somewhere in a far off location the Brain is looking at the news of Queen Bee's capture. "Oh great, the Chief has showed his face finally. So my old foe, you want to play, fine I'll play your little game," Brain thought.

A/N: That is the end of the Queen Bee arc and now we are going into the arc based around the Brain.

Hope you enjoy and have a good one guys.


	7. Episode 7

Episode 7: A Date of Memoires

It's been two days since Queen Bee was defeated and Miss Martian, Superboy, Virgil, Spoiler and Indigo are now a part of the Global Division. The media is swarming over the capture of Queen Bee who is now exposed to the public eye.

"Both the Global Division and Justice League had a joint assault on the H.I.V.E HQ in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest. They manage to shut down the base but put an end to the H.I.V.E and their capture of young girls turning them into Meta human enforcers," the reporter said.

Miss Martian is at the couch watching this on the TV Screen with Indigo in the kitchen looking for something to eat with Conner going out to tutor at the school again.

"Man, a new chapter of our lives is about to begin and the Light finally having a crippling defeat," Megan said feeling proud of herself with her new team called the Outsiders.

Indigo grabs the bag of barbeque potato chips and sits by Megan to see the Martian is switching on Netflix. "I'm going to watch Wall-e, you want to watch with me?" she asked

"Sure," Indigo said as the two girls are watching the movie with the sun casting down the heat on the streets.

Sometime through Megan is shedding tears with Indigo looking at her curiously. "Why are you crying, are you sad?" she asked.

"Oh no, I really like this movie. It remembers me of my relationship between me and Conner," Megan said as Indigo is left confused with that statement.

"How exactly," she wondered.

"Well I'll say it like this. Eve the shiny robot is like Conner who is sleek and handsome who seems distant but deep down is a sweetheart. Wall-e the dirty robot is like me who outwardly is misshapen even by my race's standards but has a gentle lovely heart waiting to be loved by the right person," Megan said talking very sappy as she used to be insecure about her real appearance to the point of hiding it from her friends and her boyfriend.

"I think your beautiful Megan, I wish I can be as pretty as you," Indigo said as Megan glows in the face from that kind remark.

"That's very sweet; you and Conner make me feel less like an ugly duckling and more like a beautiful swan every day," Megan said stroking Indigo's pink hair and kisses her on the forehead like a mother to her daughter.

"No problem mom," Indigo said with a cute smile making Megan's heart sing with her calling her mom since technically she is like her foster mother. "So are you and Conner doing something special?" she asked.

"Well he and I are going out on a date. It's going to be fun," Megan said.

Elsewhere Conner is with Frieda and Static on the streets walking them both home. "That was so awesome, you guys busted that nasty queen in her place," Frieda said showing him the news on her smart phone.

"Yeah one more step to taking the Light once and for all," Conner said.

"She had it coming messing with the Bang Baby juice," Virgil said.

"Can't believe it warped her body like that," Conner said as he remembers the hit he taken from Queen Bee's new monstrous form.

"So are you and Megan going out today?" Frieda said being nosy.

"Frieda, that's rude," Virgil said.

"What I can't ask," Frieda said.

"Well we are going to see a movie and then go to a nice restaurant," Conner said.

"A classic date, how romantic," Frieda said.

"Too sappy for me," Virgil said as Frieda nudges him in the stomach.

"Like you have a romantic bone in your body," Frieda teased.

"Yeah, it's time for just me and her," Conner said looking forward to their romantic outing.

Back with Megan and Indigo as the Martian is out of the shower with her inside her room trying to pick out some clothing for her outing with Conner. "What should I wear?"she asked with Indigo going through her underwear drawer.

"You should wear something nice not just for him but make yourself feel pretty," Indigo picks up pair of nice pair silky blue panties. "Wow she is pretty bottom heavy," she stretches out the underwear thinking if she worn these, they will slip right off her. "No wonder Conner likes seeing Megan bend over," Indigo thought.

"I like these. Get me my matching bra," Megan asked.

The android goes into her bra drawer and grabs a matching blue silky bra seeing the cups are large. "Megan is very physically gifted," she hands her the underwear for she puts it on.

"How do I look?" Megan asked giving her a nice spin to display her lovely underwear.

"You are beautifully shaped Megan," Indigo noticed her bra and panties look good against her peach skin. Her half naked form shows her having a good amount of body fat giving her a shapely voluptuous appearance.

"Thanks," Megan puts her long hair in a big ponytail for she goes through her wardrobe grabbing a sky blue tank top and a purple miniskirt along with black boots and a green headband.

"Does Conner like your shape?" she asked.

"Yeah, he prefers girls with soft curves so like a genie I granted his wish. This has been my human form for a long time now," she said.

"I hope you have a nice date," Indigo said.

"Thanks, keep our apartment nice and safe," Megan said as she goes into the living room to see Conner dressed nicely.

"Looking good Angel," Conner said making his Martian sweetheart blush by his sweet talk.

"Thanks Baby, you looking good yourself," she said noticing him wearing a blue shirt, black jeans, and brown sneakers.

"Come on, we'll miss the movie," Conner said.

"Sure," she said for them to head onto the streets with Megan holding her partner's arm taking in his scent which she feels at ease with.

"Man the wind feels nice, after that crazy weather we had yesterday," Conner said with puddles of water on the sideway.

"Yeah the rain was nuts but it has that nice moist air," she said.

"Hey are you alright from the nightmares last night?" he asked as Megan has her face showing a frown.

"No, it was so real. My mother and father," Megan said as she can recall with good detail what happened when she was little about the dread memory of her mother's fate.

-Flashback Begins-

Megan and her father were chasing the mob to where they take her mother. "Mommy, come back," Megan shouted to her in her mind but no response.

"M'gann, come back here," her father said as Megan leaps on the roof on the building to see something hanging on the edge of a high place. "M'gann. By the red sands, where are you?" her father feeling deeply worried.

"I can't sense her mind, she could be knocked out from loss of blood," she thought.

Megan leaps onto the ground to walk over the hanging body with the gangs popping out of the buildings to surrounding little Megan shoving her into the ground.

"Mommy, where are you?" she shouted as the Greens laughs at her misery.

"Don't be stupid, your mother isn't coming," one of the men said.

"What?" Megan is confused.

"Let's just say, she is hanging around," the man said pointing to the high peak with Megan look frighten by the sight of her own mother hanging with a rope on her neck.

"Mommy, no mommy no," Megan's little mind was broken by the sight of her dead green Martian mother.

"That will teach that white lover whose boss. Now it's time to deal with the little one," the Greens grab onto Megan holding her onto the dirt.

"Please no, I don't want to die," Megan begged with tears going down her face.

"Sorry, Whites are not people. They are pure trash that must be destroyed," the green grabs a super heated knife right at her throat

"Nooooooo!" Megan shouted as a giant wave of psychic energy explodes from Megan's mind hitting the Greens with full force seeing all of them knocked onto the ground.

"M'gann," her father appears onto the scene seeing the horrible image of his wife and Megan surrounding with bodies. "Are you okay?" he worried as Megan goes up to her father and holding him.

"Daddy, mommy is dead. She's gone," M'gann cries on his shirt for he looks around sensing the emptiness of the Greens.

"By the red sands, all eleven of them are brain dead," her father looks back at M'gann in shocked. "You did this?" he asked.

"I didn't know what happened. I'm sorry," Megan wept as he holds her in his hand.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take you home," her father looks at his dead wife with a burning rage building within his heart. "They will pay for this," he thought as he takes her away with the security forces showing up at the crime scene.

He looks at her to only think Megan's age is the human equal to a 10 year old. "She is a little girl and yet she can do this much damage to 11 full grown females and males, you have a great gift my dear," he thought as they go away with Megan's mind is filled with sorrow.

"Mommy, no," little Megan is weeping as the memory wanders in her mind.

-Flashback Ends-

Conner looks on with shocked and concerned. "No wonder you hated the idea of Mind control," he said.

"Yeah it lingers here and there but it slowly fades away with each passing year. I'm sorry I didn't want to begin our date on a sour note," Megan said as he suddenly hugs her.

"Hey don't be sorry. Remember my shoulders you can always use to pour your heart out, always," he said to see her smile stretching on her freckled face.

"You always find a way to make me smile," she said feeling quite better.

"Seeing it is all worth it," he said with her glowing in the face.

"You say the sweetest things," she said.

"I try, come on let's head for the movie theater," he said as they head off with Omen looks on like a predator draw to her target.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to my Queen," the wicked Martian shields her presence to watch over them.

The couple got to the theaters to see a bunch of people in line especially young girls around Megan's age for a new movie that just came out. "Wow a lot of people going for this movie?" Conner wondered.

"There are going to a vampire romance movie," Megan said.

"Another one, I'm burned out with these movies. What humans wouldn't screw," Conner said as she pitches him on the cheek.

"Your one to talk, your dating someone who is an alien reptile who can shape shift into anything your heart's content," Megan teased as she press her chest into his arm.

"Man there so big and soft," Conner thought liking her full bust rubbing his bicep.

"Just how you like them," Megan said in his head with naughty smile which he finds Meg's impish grin quite fetching.

"Well that's different," Conner said to change the subject.

"Yeah right, come on let's find some seats," Megan and Conner enter into the theater to see no one is in the room.

"Wow no one is here," Conner said.

"Very interesting," Megan said as within their mental link he can feel dirty thoughts coming up into her head.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Oh nothing just having some ideas brewing in my mind," she said with a goofy grin.

"Maybe dirty thoughts," he thought.

"You don't seem to mind my 'dirty' thoughts," Megan whispered in his ear with a seductive tone.

"They can be quite exciting," Conner said with a bit of glow on Megan's freckled cheeks for them to take their seats.

They settle in their seats with her pulling up the arm rest creating space for her and her mate. "To get nice and comfy," Megan rests her head onto his arm.

"Well let's see if this movie is worth 12 bucks," Conner said as the movie begins.

Elsewhere Omen is on top of a rooftop looking over the theater to get a telepathy link from her new boss. "Have you located the Martian?" the man asked.

"Yes, I'm tracking her as we speak," Omen said.

"Okay, give me status reports," he said.

"Right," she said to cut off the link to continue surveying them from afar. "Dirty White Martian," Omen said.

The couple is within an hour of the movie but no one shown up with only them in the theater. Megan likes where this is going, "Oh my no one has came in here," Megan said.

"Yeah, we are all alone," Conner said as Megan suddenly gives him a deep kiss.

"So Conner, do you want to fool around with me?" she asked.

"What if someone comes and find us?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it and besides you're not turn on by her outfit," Megan said with her voice low and velvet.

Conner likes how her curvy body forms around her outfit showing off her best assets with her busty chest gently rubbing his arm making him very excited and his heart beating very fast.

"Yeah, you look awesome," he said with their faces being close feeling each other's warm breaths.

"So what are you going to do about it sweetheart," Megan said as her eyes have lust within their hazel colored pools.

The two aliens press their lips together with them getting close with Conner and Megan holding each other. Conner strokes her red hair for it has the pleasant smell of strawberries. "Your hair smells nice," he said within their psychic link.

"Thank you," she said with them kissing feverishly as Megan caresses his broad chest with her moving her hands up and down with Conner's body tensing up from her touch.

Megan feels Conner's hands on her waist and puts her on his lap to face him. Both of them give a potent kiss making the two lovers melt with passion with their hearts pounding rapidly.

Conner shoves his tongue down her mouth with Megan's body bursting with desire for she returns his advancements engaging in a hot exotic tongue duet. "You are good as always," he said.

"Ditto to you too, sweetie," Megan replied back for she grabs the back of his head shoving her further down his throat. Her hands roaming under his shirt to flick his nipple and then twisting it slowly with Conner's mind clouded with passion.

He shoves the Martian woman closer to him with his wandering hands touches the edge of her top. "You don't mind?" he asked as Megan nods yes with him lifting the top up exposing a blue bra to take a handful of both her breasts making Megan yield under his touch.

"Always had that magic touch," Megan feverishly digs her tongue deeper into his mouth with Conner assault her large bosom fondling her mounds over her bra.

Megan makes him stop to grab onto his shirt letting her see his chest marveling at the light skin of his muscular chest. "So cute," she presses her face onto his torso placing her mouth on his nipple.

"Oh Megan," he moaned as she starts suckling on it getting the clone heated with lust with Meg's skillful tongue lashing his nipple.

"What happened to being caught," Megan said.

"I'm too horny to care at this point," Conner said as Megan grins at this.

"Me too," Meg said as her head feeling hazy with her wanting to eat her beefcake up.

"Meg, I'm close to bursting," Conner can see Megan give him a beautiful smile.

"Me too," Megan gives him a lustful French kiss with him gliding his hands on her nicely shaped legs.

At the same time, the two lovers' bodies experience a sweeping wave of pleasure with them both wet from their little trip from Cloud Nine. "Wow, that felt so good," Megan falls onto him with sweat on her forehead and her feeling damp down below.

"Yeah it was," Conner said as Megan gets off him to lift up the front of her skirt to see her panties are wet.

"Dang it, you made me all wet," she said to see her womanly juices going down her legs.

"So I wet your whistle," Conner joked with her pouting.

"Not funny, anyway we need to fix ourselves before leaving," she said as she goes to the bathroom. "Man I love how he handles me," she thought gigging at the sensual thoughts still brewing in her head.

Later when the movie is over, the couple exit out of the theater, "Wow that was pretty good," she said.

"Yeah but I was enjoying a better show," Conner said pitches her rear making the Martian jump a bit for her to giggle.

"I bet," Megan said as they go down the street holding hands.

"Where do you want to go now?" Conner asked.

"Let's just walk to the park," she said for they enjoy each other's company for Omen watches them from afar.

"White Trash," Omen thought for she goes away as Megan looks at the roof to sense something but it disappears.

"What's wrong, you feel something?"Conner asked.

"It's nothing," Megan said as she looks back at the rooftop. "Strange, it felt familiar but faint," she thought as they move on.

They arrive at the park to see so many people embracing the summer sun with kids playing on the playground, families having picnics and adults baking in the sunlight. "Such a wonderful day, you know," Megan has a big smile on her face to go off.

"Yeah it is," Conner said as he turns around to see Megan far away from him nearby a swing set.

"Hey Conner, push me on the swing," Megan said sitting on the swing.

"You can be such a kid sometimes," Conner said.

"Some of us are kids at heart you know, come on baby push me," Megan said.

"Alright," Conner pushes her making her go up.

"This is fun," she said.

"Looks like it," he said to stop with Meg using her telekinesis to swing herself up and down. He sits on one beside to see her smiling at the simple pleasure of swinging.

"On Mars, we never had swing sets. We didn't have playgrounds at all," she said.

"What was your favorite place when you were a kid?" he asked.

"Well I would love to share," she said to talk with him about her memories.

-Flashback Begins-

Young M'gann and her father were at the local store where they go out holding onto grocery with some people giving them uneasy looks. "Gee they are bringing in some exports from Earth. People really love these Oreo snacks these humans eat," he said.

"Uncle J'onn had me try one and it's so yummy," M'gann said as they go by the plaza to see the amazing view. "Can we sit on the bench for awhile?" she asked.

"We need to get back home," he said as his daughter puts out the puppy dog eyes with her big bright red eyes. "Man dear, you always know how to get me," he said.

"I know you too well daddy," M'gann said with a toothy grin for they enter the plaza to see the people enjoying themselves with some of them giving them the cold shoulder.

"What is their kind doing here?" a Green woman said as M'gann and her father sit on a bench to take in the beautiful view of the deep valley below with rushing water.

"What a great view," Megan said as she feels so excited with her father looking happy for her.

"Yeah it sure is," he said.

"This is like my favorite spot," Megan said with a sweet giggle which brings a smile to her father's face. "We should come back here," she said.

"Yeah, we will," he said as he puts his arm around Megan. "Megan, I know things are not going so well lately," he said.

"I know daddy, you recently loss your job but you find another one soon," Megan feeling sad but wants to give him emotional support.

"You know there is a reason why I gave you the name M'gann right?" he asked.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"M'gann in Martian means Sea of Light. You were always the bright spot in my life," he said giving her a big hug.

"It's a good choice for my name," Megan said as they both look out into the abyss enjoying the beautiful sight.

-Flashback Ends-

"I didn't know your name has a meaning?" Conner said finding this interesting.

"You never asked," she said.

"That must be a good moment for you and your father," he said.

"Yes is one of the memoires I cherish deeply. I want to show you it but we didn't have enough time before," Megan said.

"When we go back there again, you can show me everything," he said.

"Yeah I will," Megan said as her belly is making noises with her blushing red. "I'm hungry," she said.

"Where do you like to go?" he asked.

Megan spots a restaurant in the distance to see it's a buffet. "We should go there; I'm totally going to stuff my face," Megan said as she drags him to the restaurant.

Omen is floating above to land onto an alleyway to go into the buffet to use a disguise to move in.

The couple sits into a booth together side by side with the waitress coming up to put two glasses on the table. "Okay folks, enjoy our foods and have a good stay," she said.

"Well let's get our eat on," Meg goes off with Conner right behind her for him to look to the corner of his eye seeing someone looking at him. The person shifts away with Conner looking suspicious.

"That's weird," he thought as he moves on.

Soon enough both Meg and Conner hold up plates of food. Conner has ribs, fries and Mac and cheese while Megan has mozzarella sticks, fries, pizza slices and breadsticks.

"Man that's a lot," Conner said.

"Hey I'm a growing young lady," Megan said as they both have fruit punch juice in their glasses.

"Nothing better than a girl who can eat," he said.

"Hey I love to cook as much as I love to eat," Megan said as her taste buds are going on a wild trip when taking a bite out of a breadstick. "Oh my goodness, this is so good," she said beaming.

"Does your dad cook too?" he asked always wondering that.

"Nope, my daddy stinks at it and I became the house cook," she said. "He's almost as useless as you in the kitchen," Megan said playfully teasing him.

"Gee thanks," he pouts as she giggles at this.

"Oh don't worry, you make a good can opener," Megan playing around with him.

"Gee that makes it so much better," he said sarcastically as Conner noticed the same lady again looking at them. "Meg, someone is watching us," Conner said nudging his head to the blond girl in the far right.

"Anything worth raising an alarm?" she said within their psychic link.

"Check her thoughts," he said as Megan scans the girl's mind to strangely hear nothing from her.

"Okay I hear nothing from her. This is fishy," Megan said to contact the lady. "Show yourself," she said via psychic link.

"Very well," the blond girl leaps onto their table breaking in the impact. She sends out a telekinetic blast to launch Conner through a wall with Megan being lifted in the air. "Good to see you Miss Martian," she said.

"Omen," Megan said.

"Bingo buttercup," Omen flings Megan across the floor with the whole building running out of the street avoiding the fight.

Megan is in a pile of rubble with her changing her skin from peach to green. She uses a psychic explosion to knock the debris off of her and telekinetically launches them at Omen.

The blond Martian brings up a psychic shield to block her assault. Omen flies in and punches Meg in the face knocking her out a window. Conner goes and kicks Omen in the stomach to then uppercuts through the roof landing on the top.

"Megan, are you okay?" he said through their mental link.

"Yes, I'm fine. Where is Omen?" Megan wondered.

"I'm fighting her off," Conner gets pushed back with psychic shoves with him leaping on the roof shaking up the roof making her lose focus. He kicks several loose panels at Omen scoring multiple hits with Megan flying behind Omen and throws her onto the streets.

"Megan, you little bitch. Trying to hide your true self from the humans," Omen said as Megan floats onto the street.

"What are you talking about, I don't hide who I am," Meg said.

"So why are you Green skinned instead of White skinned? You scared of what the humans think of you," Omen said.

"Shut up," Meg psychically grips a car and throws it at Omen.

"You know do you if the Humans found out about your race's deeds they would want your head," Omen said as Conner is behind Megan.

"What does that mean?" he wondered.

"Superboy, do you know anything about the White Martians?" she asked.

"A bit, why?" Conner said as Megan is very uneasy where this is going.

"I will give you some background info," Omen begins to explain.

"The White Martians are an offshoot of the Green Martians, they are very violent and savage race. Who has committed very potent crimes; do you know what a Meta gene is?" Omen asked.

"It's the gene that allows humans to have super powers, why?" Conner raises his eyebrow for Megan doesn't like where the discussion is heading.

"Where are you going with this?" Megan demanded looking pretty angry.

"Anyway there is a reason for the deep hatred that Green Martians had for the White Martians. One of these examples was with the Meta gene. Long ago the White Martians saw that the Humans had massive progress for they would become like the Kryptonians or us Martians in the future with them all having superpower," Omen said.

"Get to the point," Conner urged her.

"Fine, the White Martians had changed the course of Human history and has used the humans as guinea pigs. They committed a crime against nature by limiting the potential of the humans which spark a giant war with the Greens a long time ago defaming them for their wicked actions," Omen said.

"What?" Conner dumbfounded by this.

"Why do you think we loathe these sons of bitches? They are bad people Superboy and you're dating one right now," Omen said as Megan is about to burst with sealed rage that has been bottled up for decades.

"It's the same stupid tired arguments that have no bases in the present day. You and the others are blaming me and the people who live today for things that happened thousands of years ago which we had nothing to do with," she said with her face flushed with untold anger which surprised Conner for he never seen Megan this mad before.

"We suffer now because of the actions of few jerks who were scared of the unknown. You are as guilty as the vicious ones who came before me for putting us through a living hell," Megan said with a passionate tone.

"Because you deserve it," Omen said.

"Cut the bullshit right now," Conner shouted. "There will always be bad seeds in any group White, Green or otherwise. I know Megan is a White Martian but she is good person who I trust with my life, that isn't going to change," Conner said with Megan feeling touched by that.

"Conner," she whispered as Conner tosses up cars into the air. Megan shakes it's off and gains focus to grip the cars and slam them down onto the vicious Martian.

Omen phases through the debris to be covered in bruises and cuts. Megan is in front of Omen grabbing her telekinetically in mid air.

"I'm not a monster, you are," she said to unleash a massive psychic pressure to bypass her mental defenses and causing her lots of pain until she blacks out. "She's knocked out," she said as the cops came and take the Martian away.

"What now with Omen?" Conner asked with the SWAT units putting a mental dampener to weaken her psychic powers to lock her up onto an armored truck.

"They will send her to Mars to be locked up," Megan said.

"Well I never knew about the whole screwing with Humankind's destiny thing," Conner said.

"Yeah, it's a dark chapter in Mars' history that many Whites would rather put in the past. We still are still treated trash because of our foolish past ancestors' deeds," she said.

"That happens on Earth too with a select group of people actions condemn an entire community. It's crazy some people have that type of mind set," Conner said.

"Yeah and thank you," Megan said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For saying those things, I am very grateful," Megan said.

"Hey you would do the same thing for me," he said as she gives him a bright smile.

"In a heartbeat, well our date has been ruined and my outfit is trashed," Meg said seeing her top is filled with holes and her skirt looking worn.

"Hey it can be a new look for you," Conner said being lighthearted as she playfully hits him in the arm.

"Shut up," she said as they both laugh at his lame joke.

"Well it was fun while it lasted. Come on, let's go back home," Conner said as she happily nods her face as they go off back with Omen locked up in the SWAT truck with a figure watching from afar.

"Sir, Omen failed to kill Miss Martian," a male said as the older male is quite disappointed.

"Well we will wait and see. I grow tired of White Martian trash; it's my mission to rid the universe of their kind," he said.

"But sir, we still to work with the Brain on his plans," the young woman said.

"Okay, we still have a contact with him," the man said as he looks at the various White Martian skulls on his walls. "Oh Miss Martian, I have a special place for your head on my wall," he said with a sickly smile.


	8. Episode 8

Episode 8: Party Busters

At the end of the week, Megan, Conner and Indigo are going to upstate California via train to meet with old friends. "So who are we going to see Megan?" Indigo asked as she is wearing cute blue dress, black shoes and a green headband in her pink hair with her in her human guise.

"We are going to see Rita and Garfield. She is Garfield's adopted mother and Garfield is my blood brother," Megan said can't wait to see her little brother.

"Blood Brother?" she asked looking puzzled by this.

"Well Megan had to give blood for Garfield when he was deathly sick. Now they consider each other siblings," Conner explained.

"I see," she said as they walk from the station to the apartment complex on the other side of the city. Megan presses the button on the panel to hear the speakers go on.

"Yes who is it?" Rita asked.

"It's me Megan," she said as Rita has a smile on her face.

"I'll let you inside," she unlocks the door with them enter into the complex to go up the stairs to arrive at the door. Rita opens the door to see the trio with the dark haired woman who is in her young 40s giving Megan a hug. "Megan, good to see you," she said happy to see her.

"Ditto," Megan said as Rita steps back to see her wearing a yellow blouse, blue jeans and white shoes.

"You look more like Marie every day," she said for she looks at Conner is dressed nicely in a blue shirts, black pants and white sneakers. "Looking quite handsome there Conner," Rita said letting them inside the apartment.

"Thanks, oh this is Indigo. We sort of take care of her," Conner said as Indigo is in a blue dress and black shoes.

"Aw, she is so cute. Garfield needs friends his own age. Garfield, Megan and Conner are here to see you," Rita shouted for a green bird swoops down onto Megan's shoulder.

"What's up big sis," Garfield said stroking the Martian's cheek with her petting his head.

"Oh hey Gar, come give your big sis a hug," she said with a big grin as she grabs the green bird and shoves him into her chest.

Garfield is getting pressed her ample bust making it hard to breath. "Meg, I can't breathe," he muttered as Megan stops with an embarrassing blush on her face.

"Oh sorry," Megan said as Garfield reverts back to his human form.

"I saw you guys on TV, you two were awesome taking out that Queen Bee," Garfield said.

"Yeah, you two are shaping up to be heroes in your own rights," Rita said as Garfield looks behind Conner to see Indigo to only just stare at her. "Garfield don't be rude, introduce yourself," she said noticing Garfield is dazed by the cute android.

"Hhh….hey. I'm Garf, I mean Garfield. Nice to meet you," the changeling stumbled onto his words with Indigo giggles at this finding his behavior amusing.

"I'm Indigo, nice to meet you Garfield," Indigo said as Garfield blushes at her soft voice.

"Hey Garfield, you want to go play Mario Kart in your room?" Conner asked noticing his puppy dog eyed expression with Indigo.

"Sure big guy," Garfield said as they both go into Garfield's room with Rita and Megan sitting on the couch.

"Hey Indigo, you want a cookie. There fresh right out the oven," Rita said. "So how things going in school?" she asked.

"Pretty well, I'm getting B's, mostly C's and some A's," Meg said.

"Good, so what was the profession you want to enter in again?" Rita asked with the thought slipping her mind.

"I want to become a Teacher, I want to work with middle school kids or elementary school kids," she said.

"Well it should fit since you do well with children. You handle Garfield pretty well when I'm not around," Rita said as Megan sees a photo of Rita on a movie set.

"Wow, you used to be a big star back in the day," Megan said.

"Yeah but like all stars. Some of us glow bright while others grow dim, I was too into my superhero work to care about the limelight anymore," Rita said as Megan looks at a photo with Rita and Marie Logan both smiling when they were much younger.

"Its Mrs. Logan when she is younger," Megan said picking up the photo.

"Yeah, when I and she were actresses on the Hello Megan show with me playing as her best friend," she said.

"I miss her," Megan said with a sad tone with Rita catching that.

"Yeah me too, I remember when she told me about you fangirling out on her. She told me it was amusing," Rita said making the alien blush in embarrassment.

"Watching the show is one of my best childhood memories and it means a lot to me," she said.

"I know and Marie was touched by what you told her," Rita said as Megan's frown changes into a smile.

"Yeah she was, she was like a second mother to me," she said shedding a tear of both sadness and joy smiling at the memoires she shared with Marie.

"Yeah, you were like the daughter she never had. I bet she is looking from above right now feeling proud that you are becoming a loving and sweet yet strong and brave young woman," Rita said as Meg wipes the tears off her freckled cheeks.

"Thank you," Megan goes up to Rita giving her a hug.

"No problem sweetie," Rita said.

"Why are you hugging?" Indigo asked as she was elsewhere.

"We were having a moment but anyway how do you like the cookies?" Rita asked.

"They are so delicious," Indigo said with a big smile as Rita rubs her pink hair.

"Man she is so cute for a robot. I have more if you like?" Rita asked.

"Yeah," Indigo said jumping for joy as Megan giggles at this adorable display. She looks back at the photo of Marie and puts her hand onto her chest.

"I will make you proud Miss Logan," she thought with comforting warmth soothing her heart to join with Rita and Indigo.

Conner and Garfield are playing Mario Kart on the Wii U for Conner besting Garfield 5 to 2. "That's not fair," Garfield complained.

"Hey what can I say, I'm the Kart winning champion," Conner said with a smirk on his face.

"Still think you cheated," Garfield said pouting.

"So I saw you were looking at Indigo before," Conner said with a sly expression on his face.

"So what?" Garfield said.

"So you have a crush on our little friend," Conner said.

"Maybe," Garfield said with a blush on his green face.

"How about you go up and talk to her. Become her friend," he said.

"I'll see," Garfield said as Indigo appears into the room. "Oh hey Indigo," Garfield said in a rushed way with Conner rolls his eyes at this.

"Hey Garfield, what are you playing?" she asked.

"Mmm Mario Kart," he said with a nervous grin.

"Can I play too?" Indigo asked as Conner hands her the controller.

"Knock yourself out," Conner said. "Have fun guys," Conner said with a grin and goes off.

"It's cute is it, young love," Megan said looking at the two young teenagers.

"Remember when we used to be like that odd and awkward," Conner said.

"Yeah, there was a lot of crazy teen drama back then but we are passed that now and thank goodness," Megan said.

"Yeah, it was one hell of a ride," Conner said as they go back into the living room.

Later that day, Stephanie is in her apartment sowing her costume to hear her phone to pick it up. "Yo Megan, what's up?" she said as its 9:00 PM at night with Megan sitting on the living room in her nightgown.

"Oh nothing, watching some movies and Conner and Indigo turning in early," Megan said as she twists a strand of her red hair.

"Cool, I was trying to repair my suit. Being a superhero isn't cheap," Step said.

"So I got an invite to Lilith's party for girls of both the Division and the League. I wondered if you want to come along with me and Indigo," Megan said.

"Girl's only party, count me in. When does it start?" Stephanie asked.

"It's on Monday, a few days from now," Meg said.

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow," Stephanie said.

A day later, Megan and Conner go to see Dinah at the hospital with two other girls sitting on the seats. "Zatanna, Raquel," Megan said looking surprised.

"Holy crap, it's good to see you," Raquel said as the girls get into a big hug.

"Likewise, how are you? Did you recover well," Meg asked to Rocket.

"Yeah, I'm back up and running again. Dinah still has a broken arm though," Raquel said.

"Hello, I'm not asleep," Black Carney gets up from bed. "Hey there Conner, Megan how are things going in Gateway City?" she asked.

"Pretty well," Conner said.

"I heard about your two becoming part of the Global Division. It's like yesterday with you two being young rookies and now you're in the big leagues, I'm so proud of you guys," Dinah said with a warm smile.

"Man, getting sentimental on us Dinah," Raquel said.

"That's what happens when you get your arm busted and your body pumped filled with painkillers," Dinah said in a lighthearted way.

"So you are heading for the party?" Megan asked.

"Oh yeah, going to put on my best boots and outfit for the party," Dinah said as Stephanie is at home looking for an outfit to wear for the party for the day has come.

"What am I going to wear?" Step said only in her white shirt and black boy shorts with the fan blowing in her long golden hair. "Man it's getting hot all of a sudden and my freaking air conditioner is busted. I need Conner to help fix that," she thought.

She hears the ringing of her cell phone to pick it up. "Yo Crystal, what's up?" she asked as her mother sighs on the other side.

"You love to mess with me?" Crystal asked.

"Yep but seriously how are you?" Step asked.

"I'm doing fine dear, how is your studies?" Crystal wondered.

"Doing well," she said.

"Also about the stuff you do on the news," Crystal said.

"Mom, we talked about this," Step said.

"Step, I worry sometimes about your safety," Crystal said.

"Look mom, I'm doing well in the world. I got invited to the Global Division," Step said.

"Dear, just be careful. Oh did you get my specially made waffles?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, little strawberries baked into the waffles. Thanks mom," Step said. "Anyway how's the hospital?" she asked.

"It's Gotham dear, what do you think?" Mrs. Brown said dryly to hear the doctors rushing patients into the rooms.

"Busy huh?" Step said.

"Yeah, it's been crazy in Gotham there is a large gang war going on between the Joker and Black Mask. Batman and his followers are trying their best to keep the situation under control along with the police," Crystal said.

"Sounds bad, keep safe," Step said.

"Yeah, be safe as well and I'm hope you come see me soon," Crystal said.

"Relax mom, I'll see you soon," Stephanie said as she cuts off the phone for she picks a nice outfit for herself. "Perfect," she thought.

Far off in the distance in an unknown location, a young girl is getting a call from the Brain. "Yes what is it?" she asked.

"I have a mission for you my dear," the Brain said.

"So what is it?" she asked.

"Your target is Rita Farr aka Elasti-Woman who is at the party. She was a member of the Doom Patrol and a close friend to the Chief. I want you to kill her to send a message to my old friend," Brain said.

"Of course sir, it will be done," she said with a wicked smile on her face.

Later that day with the moon high in the sky Rita is putting on a nice blue dress since this party allows nice casual wear with her long brown hair tied up in a bun.

Rita goes to the door to see Megan and Stephanie looking nice as well with the redheaded Martian wearing a floral style yellow blouse, a pair of black pants and white shoes with her long red hair tied up in a ponytail. The blonde is wearing a blue shirt, blue jeans and yellow shoes.

"Thanks Conner for looking after Garfield," Rita said.

"Me and Garfield will have a blast," Conner said with the girls going off with Conner sitting on the couch with Garfield who turns into a small bird lands on Conner's head.

"Best 2 out of 3 in Super Smash Bros," Garfield said.

"You are on," Conner said as the two go play some video games.

Rita reaches Megan's ship up top of the roof for Rita sees Indigo in a sliver mini dress similar to her heroine outfit. "Wow Indigo, you look so adorable," Rita said making the android blush.

"I help pick out her outfit," Megan said.

"Well the girls will like you Indigo," Rita said as the Bio-ship flies off towards the party's location which is held in a large warehouse which Lilith bought the space to use for the big female only party.

Meg lands the ship for them to exit out of the hatch. "Go back into the river until you are call," Megan give the ship psychic commands for it flies off.

The four enter into the building to see Super Heroines from the Justice League and the Global Division gathered up in one place where women like Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, Ice, Fairchild and Bumblebee are hanging out.

"Oh hey Megan," Raquel said as the dark skinned young woman goes to hug her alien friend. "Good to see you show up," she said.

"You too, you look really cute," Meg commented on Rocket's outfit consist of a blue dress which looks good against her dark skin with white shoes.

"Thank I just brought this, hey girls Megan is here," Raquel shouted with Zatanna, Mary and Donna greeting their Martian gal pal with a friendly hug.

"Good to see everyone. So I want to introduce my friend Stephanie," Megan said.

"Yup ladies," Step said with a goofy yet friendly grin.

"Also this is Indigo, the one I was talking about on the phone," Meg said as the little android presents herself with a little shy glow on her peach skin.

"Hey everyone nice to meet you all," Indigo bows her head.

"She is so cute!" the four girls yelp with delight at the adorable robot.

"She is a cutie, where did you get her from?" Zatanna asked.

"She came from the future," Meg said as the girls laugh at this.

"Man Megan, never thought you would make a funny joke. Seriously where did she come from?" Donna asked.

"No seriously, she came from the future," Meg said as the ladies were a bit confused by this.

"Okay," Raquel said.

"It's true; I come from the future to do a certain task but within the trip here. I damaged my memory banks I can't remember my mission," Indigo said.

"Oh you poor thing, we can help anyway we can," Mary said as the girls agreed.

"Thank you, Megan you have very good friends," Indigo said as Raquel covers her arm around Megan's neck.

"She's does, come on. Dinah is going to sing some karaoke, ten bucks she should flop," Raquel said.

"You are on," Donna said as they go off.

"So young," Rita thought looking at the young female heroes for her to follow after them.

Lilith is on stage with a Megan, Indigo, Stephanie, Mary, Donna, Raquel and Rita are sitting at a table. "Good evening ladies, we have a great night for you all. Foods, drinks, music, and I hope you all gain some long lasting friendships," Lilith said as everyone is mingling with Megan walking around the area.

"Man, Lilith went all out on this place," Megan thought to see rows of food on the tables. "Oh so yummy, bottoms up," Megan grabs a plate of pantries to begin eating.

"Is the food good," Black Carney said.

"Dinah, you made it," Megan said as she hugs Dinah with her wincing.

"Hey Megan watch the hugging," Dinah said.

"Sorry, how is your arm?" she asked.

"Pretty fine, it needs to relax a bit," Black Carney said.

"I'm wondering how the League is doing lately?" Megan asked.

"Morale is boosting upward but there is a long way to go to put ourselves back to together," she said.

"What about the Team, how are they doing well these days," Megan asked as Dinah and others knew about the fragmentation of the Team back then due to several conflicting issues. The older woman can tell despite that Megan does still care about them.

"Well Dick and Barbara heard about your promotion. They both wish you and Superboy the best of luck," Dinah said.

"That's very nice," Megan said as speak of the devil Barbara appears behind Dinah who is wearing a green top, black jeans and blue shoes.

"Babs, good to see you again," Megan said to meet her fellow redhead heroine.

"Likewise Megan, good job on your promotion," Barbara said.

"Thanks, last time I saw you was when Indigo was about to kill you," Megan said for they go somewhere else to catch up.

"Yeah not our best moment," Barbara said.

"The Team is very unyielding lately," Megan said remembering the sloppy work they did in the past year and half.

"Yeah, most of them are new recruits but in time they will be fit fighting force like we were before. Kicking all kinds of ass," Barbara said.

"Yeah your right, we all used to be like that," Megan said. "So how are you and Dick doing?" she asked.

"I swear that guy has two modes. He acts through his heart or through his penis," Barbara said.

"I'm sensing not so good," Megan said.

"Yeah I caught him with some blond chick in his apartment. I know we are not serious like you and Superboy but still," Barbara said as Bette comes along.

"Hey Megan," Bette said as Barbara looks at the blond strangely. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"I seen you before," Barbara said with Bette looking suspicious.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," Bette said.

"You were the chick in Dick's bed," Barbara said.

"Dick, that is a piece of manly flesh," Bette said as she goes off with Babs sighing at this.

"Oh Dick," Barbara said as Meg giggles at this.

"That's Dick alright, always the charmer," Megan said.

Lilith is hanging out in the back to see a girl about 16 years old in a gothic dress and her hair as black as night. "What do you want?" Lilith asked sensing evil within the girl.

"Your power," the girl said with a creepy smile.

Megan senses something weird in the back area. "Girls, I need to check on something," Megan goes off to locate the strange sources she is picking up from her telepathy. "Lilith's psychic signal went out," she thought.

Megan goes in the back to see Lilith lying on the floor. "What in the red sands?" she thought as her mind starts to strain for it comes out of nowhere. "Who are you?" she questioned.

"My name is Black Alice, I have stolen her powers which I will use to kill Rita," Alice fires a beam of light to strike Megan sending her flying through a wall back into the crowd.

"Meg," Stephanie goes to her best friend checking her with Alice hovering onto the stage.

"Sorry Ladies, this party is over," Alice stares at Mary for she feels her body drained of energy collapsing onto her knees. "Shazam," Alice calls down a lightning bolt to crash through the ceiling and hit her transforming her outfit into a gothic version of Mary Marvel's.

"Guys, we have to protect Rita, she's her target," Megan links all their minds with hers.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to kill her even if I have to kill you all first," Alice enter into the mental link leaving Megan surprised.

"Holy shit, she can do that?" Step said.

"Lilith's powers are divine in nature, so yeah she is far more powerful than Megan's telepathy," Fairchild said.

Alice flies out of the warehouse with Zatanna casting a spell for all the women to don their super heroine costumes. "Okay ladies time to kick this chick's ass," Rita said appearing her red formfitting bodysuit.

Alice hovers above with Ice, Troia and Wonder Woman heading for her with Ice riding on a dragon with Donna and Diana behind her. "Give me my friend's powers back now," Donna demanded.

"Make me thunder tits," Alice taunted as Ice summons a barrage of harden ice orbs to fly at Alice. She emits a magical wall to block the incoming projectiles as she launches a massive wave of heat to vaporize all traces of snow.

She fires beams of hard light to slam into Ice sending her crashing into the water below with Alice engaging both amazons. In the distance the girls can see the three female warriors in fierce combat only to appear like blurs.

"How is this Alice girl even doing this?" Step wondered.

"She has a power that allows her to absorb the magical powers of others by just making direct eye contact as well as the skill and knowledge to use them. She can only gain two powers at a time or getting more will backfire on her," Fairchild said to see Mary can't become Mary Marvel. "Once she gains your power, you can't use until she is beaten or dead," Fairchild said.

The three are exchanging blows and blocks with Alice shoving her palm on Troia's chest shooting volts of electricity through her body. She yells in intense pain as Alice knocks back Wonder Woman and punches Donna with full force sending her crashing through several buildings and tumbling on the streets.

"Sister," Diana said as she tries to aid her but Alice grabs her long hair stopping her in her tracks.

"Where do you think you are going?" Alice swings Wonder Woman around in a circle to then throw her into streets below making a large crater from the impact.

"We should take her as far away from the city as possible," Fairchild said via mental link.

"Right," Megan uses a powerful telekinetic shove that sends Alice across the ocean and onto a small island covered in forest. Miss Martian uprooted several trees and launch them at Alice with her easily knocking them away with strong powered kicks.

Alice pauses for a bit with her starting to ache with pain. "No damn it, not now," Alice thought as Megan pick this up and she psychically grips her to slam her into a tree.

"Guys, looks like she is in pain," Megan said to everyone via telepathic link.

"Yeah, the more powerful the sources she steals the more difficult it is to maintain control over it," Fairchild said as Ice gives her a ride on her ice dragon.

Fairchild falls onto the ground and swiftly knees Alice in the head to leash out several rapid yet powerful punches following up with a drop kick propelling Alice 50 yards away. Alice catches a branch to fling herself back at Fairchild delivering a flying kick to the face.

Caitlin got flown into a large rock with Ice summon large ice dragons to go towards Alice. She casts an aura of heat around her for the ice attacks melted before they can even reach the target. Megan feels very weak from the intense heat coming off of Alice's body.

"What's a matter Martian, can't take the heat," Alice said.

Megan uses a telepathic strike to hit her mind stunning her in place with Zatanna blasting a concussive beam flinging her across the battlefield. "Thanks," Megan said as she is covered in a magical aura protecting her from the heat.

"No problem," Zatanna said as Batgirl appears as she tosses her batarangs at Alice for they hit the ground.

"Opps, you missed," Alice said.

"I don't miss," Barbara said as the batarangs emit gas with Alice feeling drowsy. "That is a special gas which makes your body's reflexes feels much slower," she said with a smirk.

"What," Alice said as Barbara starts tossing Nth Metal batarangs to connect every time. With each hit, Alice is having more trouble keeping control of her stolen powers.

Suddenly a large fist comes from the sky and shoves her into a crater with Rita standing 50 feet tall. "Hey Rita, nice for you to come," Megan said.

"Yeah, time to stretch out these old bones," Rita said as Indigo flies in and fires her arm cannons. Alice is running away from the laser assault with Rita stomping on the ground to make it shake causing Alice to lose her balance.

Megan traps Alice in a psychic bubble with Wonder Girl coming in and hitting hard making her crash into the dust. "Take that you witch," Cassie said.

"I am a witch indeed," Alice's body is surging with energy as she casts a large sphere of light above her head to let out a blast of brightness to blind the others. She rushes at Wonder Girl and storm her with punches and kicks going lightning speed to then kick her into the dirt.

"Shit, not much time left," Alice charges up a spell to aim it right for Rita. "Nice and big for my target," Alice puts all her energy into this one spell with Rita blinded unable to defend herself.

Megan grows a new set on eyes on her forehead to see Alice ready to kill Rita. "No!" she flies up to try and block it.

"Prepare to die old hag," Alice fires a powerful light beam going towards Rita.

Megan floats in front of Rita to create a psychic barrier with the beam colliding with it. Megan is holding the beam back with increasing difficulty. She is getting push back with each passing minute with Alice laughing at this.

"Face it Miss Martian, I have the power of a demigod and a Marvel at my fingers. What do you have to match that?" Alice taunted her.

"Your right so I'm going to send it right back at you," Megan said making the witch look confused. Megan's eyes start to glow with her power focus onto the barrier changing it into a single point. "Time to taste your own medicine," Megan's power peaks for the barrier bounces the powerful spell back making Megan recoil backwards.

Alice is greatly surprised by this. "Impossible," Alice tries to dodge the attack but she got caught in the large blast. After the damage is done, Alice loses his arm due to the energy blast with blood dripping from her severed limb.

"You Martian bitch," Alice collapse onto the dirt to lay unconscious.

Meg's body feels very strained for she floats down being on her knees. "Man that was close call," Megan said sounding out of breath.

"Megan, you did it," Zatanna said feeling relish this is over.

"No we all did. Also she needs help closing up her wound before she bleeds out," Megan said.

"Oh right," Zatanna said to go tend Alice's severed limb.

"Man Megan that was a crazy trick. What was it?" Batgirl asked.

"I call it Reflect but it puts a lot of strain on my mind," she said.

"Nice to know you have a bag of tricks," Barbara helping her up.

"Megan thanks for saving me, I own you for doing that," Rita said returning back to normal size.

"It's nothing; you're like family to me. Marie was like the mother and you're like the aunt," Megan said as Rita goes to hug the Martian.

"You really know how to make an old woman feel weepy huh?" she said.

"Yep," Megan said in a cheerful tone for they return back to the warehouse to resume the party for Zatanna uses her magic to fix the building with Lilith's and Mary's powers returned to them. "You guys alright?" Megan asked.

"Thanks Meg, for getting my powers back," Mary goes off with Solaris sitting on a chair.

"I own you one too Megan, Manhunter was right. You are very gifted," Lilith said. "So I'm going to train you," she said as Meg is confused by this.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, you have a lot of raw power but it needs fine tuning to bring the best out of you," Lilith said.

"Sure, I need all the help I can get," Megan said as Barbara is at a table getting some nachos with Stephanie right behind her.

"Barbara, hello," she said with a big goofy grin.

"Oh hey, your Megan's friend Stephanie," Barbara said.

"Yes but oh my god; your Batgirl, I always wanted to meet you," Stephanie grabs her hand shaking it like crazy.

"Likewise, Megan told me about you before, you lived in Gotham," Barbara said.

"Yeah I did; my mother is a nurse at Gotham General Hospital," Stephanie said.

"Oh a woman with short red hair, kind of tall and wearing glasses," Barbara said.

"Yeah," she responded.

"She seems nice; she helped me get the injured civilians into the hospital," the redhead said.

"Yeah but it would be so cool if I became Batgirl," Step said as Barbara is amused by the idea.

"You taking my place, yeah when I'm bound to a wheelchair due to Joker shooting me in the back," Barbara joked.

"That's oddly specific for a quip?" Stephanie said raising her eyebrow at this.

"The point is, not likely but I can give you pointers," Barbara said as Step gives Babs a big hug.

"This is going to be so awesome," Stephanie said with a big bright smile as Barbara sighs.

Meanwhile the Brain is watching the news of Black Alice's capture with him being very angry at this. "I thought Black Alice would do the job but at last not the case," Brain thought.

"Sir, you requested me?" a young woman appears before the mastermind.

"Yes, I have a task for you. You need to head for the Alps; I have a contact there that needs aid. Sun girl go forth," Brian said.

"Yes Master. For the Brotherhood," Sun Girl said as she goes out on her mission.


	9. Episode 9

Episode 9: Mountainous Assault

A day has passed with Megan and Conner in their bed deep asleep with the Martian recalling memoires like the time she left Mars to head for Earth.

-Flashback Begins-

M'gann is in the back of the ship within the storage area with the ship heading for Earth. She sits silently waiting for the ship to land and go away. "Daddy, you have enough problems and taking care of a teenage daughter puts too much stress on you," M'gann thought.

J'onn is on the pilot's seat with him snacking on some Oreo cookies to sense someone in the back. "Strange," he activates the autopilot and heads into the back to sense M'gann. "M'gann," he said as Megan tries to hide despite how futile it was.

"Meow, meow," M'gann is trying to mimic a cat's sound.

"M'gann, I know you are there and cats don't exist on Mars," he said as he sees the red headed alien girl appear uncloaking herself. He looks over with a look of concern. "Why you here, your father S'ell would be worried about you," he said.

"He has gotten so many problems," M'gann said feeling sad as J'onn sits beside her.

He takes out an Oreo and hands it to her. "It always calms me down," J'onn said with a small smile as M'gann takes the cookie and looks at it.

"Huh vanilla, nice," she eats it while gathering her thoughts. "Well my daddy has been having money issue as of late," she said.

"He did tell me about his problems are becoming problematic as of late," J'onn handing her more cookies.

"Thanks, yeah he has to deal with all the crazy bigotry lately and I don't want to be a burden anymore," Megan said feeling like crying. "Oh daddy," she wept.

"Look M'gann, don't ever say you are a burden. Your father will fight through the abyss and back to make you happy," J'onn said.

"Your right but still I want to give him space and then go back when the time comes," she said.

"Alright, I'll give him a call to tell him you're staying with me," he said as Megan's face brightens up instantly.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Of course," he said as she hugs him tightly.

"Thank you so much," she said as she begins her life on earth.

-Flashback Ends-

Megan wakes up from her sleep to remember when she first went to Earth. "That was such a scary time, Earth felt so different than what was on T.V." she thought as she looks at her prince snoring away with him counting sheep.

She rubs her lover's hair gently with her beaming at him. "But you and the others, it's all worth it. Earth is like a second home to me now," she thought to see the moon is high in the sky. "Man, my throat is dry," she thought as she gets out of bed to fix up her white nightgown to leave for the kitchen.

She opens the fridge and grabs a carton of orange juice. "Miss Martian, stay where you are. We know your secret," a man said as Megan's spine straightens out with her heart beating very fast.

"What the heck, what's going on here?" she said.

"We have flamethrowers and pyro bombs to flame the building," the man said as Megan can't sense this guy.

"Where are you?" she said.

"I'm going to count to three before I set you on fire. One, two…" the man said as Megan is bracing for this. "Three," the man said.

"Bang, bang, bang," Megan can hear clicking sounds but no heat anywhere for her to turn around and see Indigo behind. "Got you good," Indigo said laughing at Megan as she is pouting at this.

"You little brat, you scared me half to death but yeah you got me good," Megan said feeling relief.

"Why are you not asleep?" she asked.

"I wanted something to drink to wet my throat, why are you not asleep?" she asked.

"I wanted to look at the window to see the stars, they look so beautiful tonight," Indigo said.

"Hey you want to look at them on the roof?" she asked.

"Sure," Indigo said as Megan phases through the walls with Indigo getting out of the window using her rocket feet to fly to the rooftop.

She lands on the rooftop with Megan phasing out of the ground to meet her. "Such a nice night out here and its quite breezy," Megan said with her long red hair dancing against the night winds.

"Megan," Indigo said with a weird look on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Why are you naked?" Indigo said as Megan looks down seeing her nightgown or underwear is nowhere to be found with bare skin exposed with her hitting her forehead

"Hello Megan, my normal clothes don't go with me when I phase. I'll be right back," Megan said to jump through the roof to get her clothing back. She flies up with her nightgown back on, "Don't want to give the neighbors another full moon to look at," she said.

"Hey Megan, why did you say Hello Megan?" Indigo asked.

"Well it's a quirk I picked up, when I do something silly or airheaded. I would utter the phase in respond," Meg said.

"I didn't hear you say it lately?" she asked.

"Well there are some people who don't like me using it so in respect for them, I want to not say it as much," Meg said.

"Megan, you can so silly at times," Indigo said.

"Yeah I know," Megan said.

"It's one of your charms, you are very fun to be around," Indigo said as Megan kisses the android on the forehead.

"It's who I am and I'm glad you approve," Megan said as they sit on the roof looking at the stars.

"Megan, do you dream?" Indigo asked the Martian a question.

"Of course I do, do you?" she asked back.

"No, when I recharge I only see blackness. I wish I can dream like you organics," she said.

"That's too bad," Megan said having sympathy for her.

"What dreams did you have tonight?" Indigo asked.

"Well I was dreaming about the time when I left my home world to go to Earth due to personal reasons," Megan said.

"I bet it was scary," Indigo said.

"Yeah it was, my only knowledge of humans and Earth was through TV I watch back on Mars. I gotten use to it and it's like a second home to me I would gladly risk my life for," she said.

"Yeah me too," Indigo said.

"Do any of your memoires still scattered?" Megan asked.

"I can only recall little details like the sky looking dark and the air filled with a metallic scent. That's it," she said.

"That's very vague to go on but it's a start," Meg said.

"I can only hope my memory banks start to format or this all would be a waste," Indigo said as Megan can see Indigo is in deep thought.

"You need some doughnuts, let's share some while we take in the beautiful view," Megan said as Indigo nods her head.

Megan flies down back into the kitchen to grab some snacks for Megan and Indigo to enjoy. Both girls sit under the stars to enjoy each other's company.

Meanwhile Sun Girl flies up to the Alps to land on a platform meeting with the Brain's contact. "Oh Sun Girl good to see you here, I have something that needs to be guarded," the man said.

"What is this object that is so valuable?" she asked.

"I think it's connected with Savage's android that it calls Indigo," the man said as they enter into a large area to see a large metal object.

"What is that thing?" she questioned for it looks like 10 foot robot which is nothing she has ever seen before.

"I have run scans on this machine and compare them to the scans Savage had made to Indigo. Despite this robot being less advanced than Indigo, they have similar based designs," he said as Sun Girl looks at him in disbelieve.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she asked.

"No, not only is our friend not from here but she is alien in origin. Question is, where did this thing and our little android come from?" the man wondered.

Within the morning Conner and others meet with Solaris waiting for their first mission as a team. "Morning everyone, today will be your first mission as our Outsiders. We will head for the Alps and find a crashed object that the Light had stolen from the crash site," Lilith said.

"What is this suppose to be?" Virgil asked.

"It's some space object that crashed down last night but before anyone can identify it. It was taken away," Lilith said. "So we need to secure the base it is being held at and recover it back," she said as they towards the hanger where Miss Martian's Bio Ship is docked at.

"We will have a Guardian come with us on this mission," Solaris said.

"Hey Conner," Caitlin comes from behind to pressing her very large chest into his back digging into them making the clone uncomfortable and Megan looking uneasy.

"Fairchild will be coming with us," Solaris said.

"Does she really have to come?" Meg said as Fairchild looks at her with a bored look.

"Oh you're here, so Conner I bet you would be very impressed by my skills," Fairchild trying to woo him with Megan not liking it.

"Okay everyone time to go into the ship," Megan urged everyone inside. "I'll be watching you, keep your hands to yourself," Megan said within Fairchild's mind.

"I don't see a ring on his finger, so he is fair game for me to flirt with and its fun seeing you getting jelly," she taunted her as Megan is upset with her.

"That girl," she thought keeping her dislike for her in the back of her mind.

Megan is at the controls for her ship with the others on their chairs. They fly off to head for the Alps for their mission.

"Conner, be careful with Fairchild," Megan said via mental link.

"I know it's just she's very pushy like a crazy fan girl. It's kind of annoying," Conner said as he looks over to see the redhead who blows him a kiss.

"She is doing this on purpose to tick me off," Megan said feeling her behavior annoying and disrespect to them.

"Come on, it's not worth it. You have me, I'm not going anywhere," Conner said.

"You're right but still watch out unless you like feeling big breasts against your back," Megan said.

"Well I have a busty redheaded alien to give me that," Conner teased making the Martian blush at his naughty comment.

"You're bad you know that," she said liking his sweet talking.

"I try," he said as they go at high speed to cross the ocean for soon enough they reach the Alps with snows coming down on the icy peaks.

"What's with villains and snowy mountain bases?" Stephanie wondered.

"It's very trendy with these villains these days," Static said as they land on a clearing to exit into the nice snow filled mountains. "It looks pretty out here," he remarked.

"Yep it is," Megan said. "Think we should split up and find this base's entrance," she said.

"Yeah, we'll keep in contact via telepathic link," Solaris said as they split into three groups of two with Solaris and Spoiler, Miss Martian and Superboy and lastly Indigo, Static and Fairchild.

Solaris is using her telepathy to track anything in the area. "There is nothing here," she said.

"We should keep looking," Stephanie said to use her binoculars to scan the mountainous region.

Elsewhere Conner is using his strength to climb on the side of a mountain looking in the distance seeing nothing. "Meg, anything turns up?" he asked as Miss Martian floats up in the air to use her mind to scan for any psychic signals but nothing came up.

"Nope, nothing at all, this base must well shield," Megan said.

Indigo uses her cybernetic eyes to scan the area to find something within the snow. "I think I found something," Indigo said on everyone's radio earpieces.

"What did you find?" Conner said as they meet with Indigo for she transforms her arm into a cannon and shoots a heat beam to melt the snow and ice off the face of the cliff. She is able to reveal a door to the secret base.

"Well let's crack this baby open," Spoiler said as Conner and Fairchild busts the door down to be meet by a horde of robotic soldiers aiming their arm cannons at them.

"So how do you like our welcoming party?" a young woman said as she appears before them with long flaming red hair along with a yellow and orange bodysuit clad against her tan skin.

"To be honest it bit underwhelming, hordes of robots are so last year," Spoiler joked.

"Enough, my bots will take care of you but I have a personal score to deal with you Miss Martian," Sun Girl lights herself on fire and flies at Megan delivering a kick to her face launching her back into the snowy mountains with the others fighting off Sun Girl's forces.

"Who are you?" she asked as she has a burned mark on her cheek making her feel a bit weaker. Sun Girl's palms were covered in raging flames and her hair bursting on fire.

"I'm Sun Girl and I'm your worst nightmare," Sun Girl unleashes a wave of flames with Megan flying above it as she telekinetically bats the beams of flames away from her.

Megan flings balls of snow to try and put her out but Sun Girl blasts the incoming snow balls. "Nice try," she shoots a beam of fire at the large piles of snow turning them into water for a wave to go towards Megan.

Megan phases to let the water pass her by and uses psychic bubbles to trap the water to toss them back. Sun Girl turns up the heat on her body enough for when the water gets near her they only become steam in her presence.

She fires back with powerful twisting rays of heat with Miss Martian using a psychic barrier to deflect the attack at a pile of snow turning into water.

Sun Girl avoids this as Megan sees a pool of water forming below them as Megan knocks away the incoming fire blasts with more water going into the pool becoming a manmade lake. Megan goes into the lake to hide from the fire beams.

"Sorry Miss Martian, hiding in there wouldn't help," Sun Girl taunted as Megan unleashes a huge psychic pressure within Sun Girl's mind causing her a big headache.

"Nope, just need a little dip," Megan telekinetically pulls the water outward shooting a beam of it at Sun Girl connecting a hit. Sun Girl is depowered and falls onto a pile of snow with Megan claiming victory. "Well that's done with," She thought. "Are you guys okay?" she asked via psychic link.

"Yeah we took care of the bots. We are going forward," Static said for they go deeper into the base.

They find the main area to see the base is strangely abandoned. "Where did everyone go?" Fairchild questioned as Solaris can't sense anything on this base.

"You're right, no living soul," Solaris said as Conner can hear small movement.

"Something is here," Superboy said as large steps can be heard for a ten foot robot appears for its very alien in design.

Indigo locks eyes with the machine for she is on her knees with her holding her head. "What is happening to me?" she panicked as the large robot leashes out a punch for them to dodge.

The bot launches a barrage of missiles with them dodging the incoming strikes with Static zapping them out of the air with Conner and Fairchild ready to smash it to bits.

The robot emits a strong energy shield which easily fends off their super powerful blows. It explodes the field knocking the two off balance to kick Fairchild sending her through a wall. It slams its fist into the floor to emit pulses of energy to blow everyone away.

Solaris fires beams of light with Static blasting arcs of lightning at the robot. It teleports out of the way and appears behind Conner pounding him into the ground making him cough up blood. "This thing is strong," Conner knocks back its fist and smashes several blows into its hull but surprisingly it held up against his punches.

Indigo has flashes appear in her eyes with her arm transforming into a hacking device to start hacking into the robot easily stripping away its firewalls and shutting it down.

"Wow, where did that came from?" Stephanie asked as Indigo stops acting weird to be back to normal.

"I just got it for some reason," Indigo said.

"And you were having a panic attack," Static said.

"I was seeing memories but they were fuzzy," Indigo said as she remembers seeing a person, a black haired girl with a smile on her face.

"Well it's a start. We should have the Division and League secure this place," Conner said.

Meanwhile within the hour, the Robot is being scanned in the Bat cave. "Dick gives back my cinnamon buns," Barbara said in protest as Dick is twisting around Babs.

"Sorry Barbara, you don't have the flexibility to get it," Dick said looking like a smartass as Barbara is not amused.

"Seriously Dick don't be a jerk," Barbara said to trying to reach her cinnamon bun.

"If you say the magic words, maybe I'll give it to you," Dick teased her.

"Knock it off," Bruce said as Babs manages to get her snack back.

"He started it," Barbara biting into the sweet treat. "Wow its like heaven baked into warm buns of goodness," she said as both look at the broken bot on the table with Batman scanning it.

"So Conner and Megan manage to bring it in?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, found in one of the Light bases. It's quite interesting," Bruce said.

"What did you find out?" Barbara asked as he brings up scans of the robot and Indigo comparing the two.

"I had gotten the data from the Chief and it's quite remarkable. Both our little friend and the bot have very similar architecture but Indigo is far more advanced. Also this robot came from outer space," Bruce said.

"So our little friend came from space but I thought Megan said she came from the future," Barbara said.

"I know but this raises an even bigger question of Indigo's makers and where they come from," Bruce said. "Also something about this is very dangerous," he said.

"What?" Dick asked.

"The bot's systems are much encrypted. It's almost impossible to crack 1/10 of its code but Indigo can crack its firewalls and shut it down in matter of seconds," Batman said.

"Seriously," both Dick and Babs said looking surprised.

"No wonder Savage wants her badly. With this kind of capabilities, he can wreak severe damage on a global scale in mere minutes," Bruce said as the alerts in the bat cave went off with Tim Drake came into the cave in his Robin uniform.

"Guys, Joker is at it again," Tim said.

"Well time to get back into the thick of things," Nightwing said as Bat Girl finishes her snack to put back on her cowl.

"It's getting crazy lately," Barbara said.

"It's coming from the south side of Gotham," Bruce said as Bat Girl, Nightwing and Robin go off with Bruce pondering about Indigo and the robot. "We must go about this cautiously, very cautiously," he thought looking about the image of Indigo.

A/N:

A little detail I wanted to mention if you don't know Sun Girl is Miss Martian's evil rival within the comics.

Okay guys, hope you enjoy and there will be a lot more things to come. See you guys later.


	10. Episode 10

Episode 10: The Son of Vulcan

At the end of July, Megan and Mary are babysitting for Raquel's little angel as she goes to do some errands with Mary holding the little boy in her arms. "You are so cute, are you little man?" Mary said in a baby voice.

The little boy throws up on Mary's blouse. "Nope, nope; you're not cute anymore," Mary said putting him back in his bed. Megan is sitting on the couch with the brunette sitting besides her wiping the bile off her blouse. "Finally that little monster is asleep," Mary said.

"I know right," Megan said.

"Where Conner went off to anyway?" Mary asked.

"He is with Superman back on the Kent Farm helping him with his folks," Megan said.

"Oh that's pretty neat, wish Billy would do the dishes," Mary said complaining about her younger brother.

"How's Captain Marvel doing?" Megan asked.

"Eyeing some girl on the Team," Mary said.

"Really? Who?" Miss Martian asked.

"Some blond girl called Star Girl; she is a new recruit to the Team about a week ago. Seems like a nice girl," Mary said.

"My little brother has the hots for our little android," Megan said.

"The cute little terminator, that's different but hey how am I to judge," Mary said as Raquel comes back from her errands.

"Thank girls for taking care of him," Raquel said.

"No prob, he is an angel," Mary said.

"Okay see you later," Megan said.

"Okay thanks again," Raquel said as the two girls go out heading back home.

Meanwhile in Smallville; Conner is helping Superman aka Clark Kent in the Barn area dealing with the fallen debris that came from the twister last night. Conner is pick large pieces of metal to place them into a truck. "At least Dad can sell these for scrap," Clark said.

"Yeah it should hold him up for awhile," Conner said.

"So Conner, how about we go to the dinner for some famous Smallville cheese steaks. My treat," Superman said with a friendly expression.

"Sure, can't beat free food," Conner said as they both go into a car to head for the town.

"So how is your school work doing?" Clark asked.

"It's doing well, getting B's and A's," Conner said.

"Good to hear, It'll be great to see you graduate from Gateway Collage like before in Happy Harbor High," Superman said.

"Yeah me and Megan will get through it," he said. "So how is Lois doing?" Conner asked.

"She is doing well; she got a big report coming about the gang wars in Gotham," Clark said.

"I heard its getting pretty bad," Conner said as they see stretches of farmland within the heartland of Middle America.

"Yeah Gotham isn't the most welcoming of cities even on its good days," Clark said. "Lois is there trying to cover the story," he said.

"Hope she is okay?" Conner said sounding concerned.

"If I know Lois, she is more than capable of handling herself," Clark said

"So did you find anything more of Krypton or our people?" he asked as Superman has a solemn look on his face.

"It's becoming more apparent that there isn't any more of Krypton left except ruins and broken pieces of tech. Me and you of course are the only ones left it seems," Clark said looking disappointed.

"Well at least you got me, your folks, Lois and the others," Conner said.

"Yeah you're right, this is my home now," Clark pulls into the town and into the parking lot to enter into the dinner.

"Clark, looking good today," the cook said.

"Thank Barney, me and my little brother would like some Philly Cheese Steak sandwiches," he said.

"Coming right up," he said.

"Would you like some drinks sirs?" a waitress comes up to him.

"Orange soda please," Conner said

"Root Beer for me," Clark said as the two sit down with Conner getting use to the quiet atmosphere of Smallville compared to the big city of Gateway.

"It's quite the contrast between here and Gateway, it's so peaceful," Conner said.

"Small towns usually have that quality and many people in the towns know each other so it's quite friendly," Clark said.

"I can get used to this," Conner said.

"Indeed," Clark said as their drinks for them to enjoy their brotherly bonding as somewhere else the Brain is unpleased with his operatives messing up.

"You fools; you lost the robot," Brain said to the man clutching his sword.

"Relax Brain, what is your next mission?" he asked.

"You need to head for California to go grab the Chief. It should demoralize his guardians," the Brain said.

"Of course," he said to cut off the line.

At the beginning of August; Stephanie and Megan are at the Bookstore with Meg on top of a ladder putting away books. "So Megan, these Brotherhood types who keep trying to kill us is the Brain's Henchmen right?" Step asked via the psychic link.

"Yeah, they are part of his brotherhood," Megan said to leap down from the ladder.

"I mean I heard the Chief and the Brain had some past history or something?" she wondered.

"Well from what Rita told me, the Doom Patrol has fought the Brain's organization in the past. Brain has a personal vendetta against the Chief because due to an accident made the Brain lose his body but his brain is now haunting us since then," Megan said.

"I heard the Doom Patrol is considered one of the first Modern super hero team after the Justice Society was disbanded," Megan said.

"Interesting stuff so the Global Division is basically an evolution of the Doom Patrol," Step said.

"Exactly; new team, same enemy, we have to watch out for the Brotherhood since they tried to kill Rita out of revenge," she said.

"Sure let me whack them with her stick and then we kick them to the curve," Stephanie said.

"I wish it was that easy," Megan said sounding lighthearted.

"So you want to help me get a new bikini, I want to head for the beach soon?" Stephanie asked.

"Okay, I and Conner were planning on going to the beach soon to let Indigo see the beach," Megan said.

"Great," Step beams as they continue to work with Static, Indigo and Solaris are guarding the Chief who is going to meet with the Governor of California with them on a transport plane as the man is on top of a tower with Ravager by his side.

"You sure your dad would be okay with his little girl out and about like this?" the man taunted.

"He trained me, I can handle myself," Ravager said to have a Stinger launcher on her back.

"Okay time to target this plane," the man said as Ravager aims the Stinger at the flying plane above them.

"Man, the view is pretty nice," Virgil said as three were in their superhero gear.

"Yeah but we need to be focus; anyone can try to knock down this plane," Lilith always scanning the plane for anything weird.

"I mean with this whole Brain business and almost trying to kill Rita. What's his endgame?" Virgil asked to the Chief.

"Its revenge plain and simple for what we did to him. We have scold and embarrassed him after his multiple failures with him going into hiding but now with him teamed up with the Light. He wants to settle a score that has been brewing since the 80s," Chief said.

"There were several attempts at Chief and several Doom Patrol members' lives. Most of them failed but they did get Robotman and Mento in a bombing," Lilith said.

"That's terrible," Indigo said.

"Yes Rita wanted to go in peace with Mento along with Garfield but life doesn't go the way we wanted to go sometimes," Chief said.

"I know the feeling," Virgil said with a hint of sadness in his voice. They suddenly hear the alerts going off, "What is happening?"

"There is a stinger missile heading for us," the pilot said as Solaris gathers light around the aircraft creating a protective hard light shield to block the missile.

"It connected but it didn't do anything," Ravager said as the man grabs a new launcher to fire another missile.

"Another one coming in," the pilot said as the missile explodes to unleash a big burst of EMP that hits the plane and Indigo shutting them both down. "We are going to crash," he said as the plane falls to the plains below.

Solaris is still holding the shield but putting more energy to prepare for impact. "Brace for impact," she said as she also shrouds them with hard light barriers.

The villains can see the plane falls into the grass with Ravager and the man getting into the car to head for the crash site. Within 20 minutes see the plane is mostly intact seeing Chief, Static and Solaris knocked out and badly hurt with the pilot dead from the impact.

"From our reports there should be the Chief and three Guardians protecting him, there are only two of them," Ravager said.

"Doesn't matter, we have the Chief and his guardians to use as bargaining chips," the man said as they drag them back into the car with Indigo looking from behind a tree faraway.

"Luckily my systems rebooted just in time. I better get back to the others," Indigo leaves to have planted a tracer on Static's collar to track them down.

Elsewhere Megan and Stephanie are at Miss Diva clothing shop looking for swimwear for the beach. Megan picks one up with Stephanie is in the changing room. "This one looks very tacky," she thought as Step comes out of the room.

"Hey Meg, what do you think of me now," Stephanie said as she is wearing a blue one piece bathing suit showing off her slender frame.

"You look great," she said.

"Thank, let me see your booty in a swim suit," Step said.

"Okay, I try this one out," Megan goes into the booth quickly to change into a green Tankini. "What do you think?" she asked as the swim wear fits Megan's curvy hourglass figure.

"Man, you fill out that bathing suit very well," Stephanie said.

"Thanks," Megan said as her phone is ringing in her bag. She picks it up to hear its Indigo. "Hey what's wrong? What?" Megan said looking surprised and worried.

"What happened?" Step said as Megan got into changing booth to go back into her normal clothings.

"Virgil, Lilith and the Chief are kidnapped," Megan said as Stephanie gets into her clothings as well.

"Seriously," she said as they go outside to get on their super heroine outfits.

"Yeah she has a tracker that will lead us to them," Megan said as she is calling Conner on his cell phone. "Conner, we need to head for an abandoned complex west of the Gateway city."

Elsewhere the Chief is held up in a room where he is on a chair with a bag over his head. "Wake up old man," the man said punching him in the face to take off the bag off his head.

'The Chief sees Ravager, Aquamaria and the man before him. "Who are you?" Chief asked.

"Vulcan is my codenamed, that's all you need to know. Anyway I have a special guest for you," Vulcan said to pull out a ball to emit a holographic image of the Brain.

"Hello old friend," Brain said.

"Brain, this long revenge has to stop," Chief said.

"No Niles, you had turned me into this waste of a shell. I used to be one of the greatest minds of the world and you ruined my life," Brain said.

"I didn't mean to put you in this position, it was a mistake on my part of the experiment," he said.

"Your mistake cost me everything and now you must pay, soon I will have you on display for the world to see before my henchmen execute you," Brain said.

"Too much of a coward to do it in person," Niles said.

"It matters not, with your death my Brotherhood will be feared once again," Brain said to cut off the hologram.

"Well we have about 4 hours before your big death scene. So be comfortable," Vulcan said as the three leave the room.

Meanwhile, Miss Martian, Superboy, Spoiler and Indigo are in Bio Ship trying to track down the tracer's signal. "Good idea bugging those creeps," Spoiler said.

"Thanks, I pick that up from you," Indigo said.

"Learning from the master huh?" Stephanie said with a grin.

"Yep," Indigo said as they find the abandoned complex deep within the forest with the ship being cloaked.

"They haven't seen us yet, so let's find our friends," Megan said as they exit out of the ship for them to head for a building. "Let me scout inside," Megan phases through the walls to see robot troopers guarding the area. "No wonder I can't sense anyone in the room," She uses telekinesis to grip onto a bot and crush it into a ball.

She matches with the environment to blend in better to slowly take out the bots with her mind smashing them into walls and dislodging hanging crates to crush them.

"Room is cleared," Indigo uses a cutting laser to open up the wall letting them inside. "They are this way," Indigo is tracking the signal towards Static and Solaris.

Vulcan gets a call from robot troopers on his comlink. "We have company, Rose and Aquamaria deal with them," Vulcan ordered as the two girls head off.

The gang is getting close as the two villainesses meet with them as Aquamaria shoots a beam of water at Megan sending her through a wall and back into the forest.

"Okay, me and Indigo will deal with Aquamaria; Conner and Stephanie go after Ravager," Miss Martian said via telepathic link. Megan and Indigo dodge incoming high pressure water beams from the living water humanoid.

Aquamaria drains the moisture from the grass around her to make them dry and brown to fire swarms of bubbles at the two with Megan creating a psychic barrier to shield them both from the watery assault.

Megan hits Aquamaria with a psychic blast stunning her in place with Indigo rushing in to land a strong kick propelling Aqua into several trees.

Indigo fires rays of lasers at the water girl for she dashes away from them as she hops into a lake as Indigo prepares her weapon with Miss Martian using her telekinesis to trap the water and Aquamaria in a psychic bubble.

Indigo fires a beam of electricity to slam into the bubble with Aquamaria yelling in pain. The bubble bursts for the girl to crash onto the grass with her body aching with pain for she blackouts.

"We did it," Indigo said.

"Yeah we did, I'll go after the others," Megan flies off with Ravager dodging blows from Spoiler and Superboy with ease.

Rose tosses sticky grenades at Conner for it contacts blasting Conner across the room with Stephanie using her Bo staff to engage Ravager. The assassin crosses weapons with her sword which has a strange green glow to it.

Ravager shoves Step back as she slashes her cutting her left arm with blood seeping through her costume. She kicks Stephanie in the chest to knock her down on her back with Conner going in from behind grabbing her tightly.

All of a sudden Conner feels a bit weak in the knees. "What the hell, why do I feel so drained?" he wondered as he looks at the blade with his eyes widen.

"Yes, Superboy, my blade is made of Kryptonite," Rose shoves him away to slash at Conner several times shedding blood on the ground.

Stephanie tries to get up but Ravager draws out her pistol to shoot Spoiler in the legs twice each. Stephanie is in deep pain with blood leaking out of the wounds.

"My father Death stroke would be most pleased that I get to kill both Spoiler and Superboy," Rose said.

"You're the daughter of Death Stroke, one of the world's greatest mercs for hire," Spoiler said.

"You got it and now I'll make him proud," Ravager said as she looms over Conner who is unable to move due to the Kryptonite sword.

"Superboy," Spoiler shouted as Ravager is about to kill Conner with him feeling helpless to stop it.

Ravager swings her sword but her arm freezes in place. "Why can't I move my arm?" Ravager wondered as her mind is getting massive amounts of pressure building up from within.

Megan is assaulting the assassin's brain with mental strikes. "Leave my boyfriend alone," Meg puts enough to strain Rose's mind for she falls onto her back to faint from the sheer strain. "By the red sands, Conner you're hurt," Megan sounding worried seeing the nasty cuts all over his body.

"Hey I been through worst right?" Conner said as he is leaking blood on the ground.

"Solaris please heal him," she said as Lilith comes back to the clone to use her powers to rapidly heal his wounds.

"There that should do it," Lilith said as Megan holds him tight kissing him on the forehead.

"That was close," she said with the weight lifted off her heart.

"Hey; what about me?" Spoiler protested as Static gives her healing factor a boost with his electricity making her wounds faster closing them off. "Thanks," Spoiler said getting back up.

"No sweat thanks to Miss Martian, you guys would have been toast," Virgil said as more robotic troopers come their way.

"I can grab the Chief while you distract the guards," Miss Martian phases through the walls to track his psychic signature. She reappears within the room to see the Chief tied up to a chair. "Sir, thank goodness you're okay," she unties him with her noticing the others of finding him.

"Miss Martian, look out," Niles said as she rolls out of a sword swing for a tall dark skinned man covered in a sleek full body armor head to toe.

"So Miss Martian, I'm so happy to see you," Vulcan said as Megan is confused who this person is.

"Who are you?" Megan said to be in a guarded stance.

"My name is Vulcan and my goal is to hunt and kill White Martians like you," Vulcan charges up his sword to unleash a big beam of energy to burst through Megan's psychic shield to knock her back into the forest.

"Kill White Martians," Megan said.

"Yes and I'm going to put your head on my wall Miss Martian and it will be glorious," Vulcan slices the air to release a swarm of flaming crescents. Megan phases letting the attacks pass through but the heat makes her feel weak unable to hold her phasing.

Vulcan swiftly knees her in the chin knocking her in mid-air with him lighting his fists on fire. He leashes out deadly blows at rapid speed with each punch delivering a vicious pounding with Megan feeling like her body is being overwhelmed with burning pain.

Vulcan sends a strong kick onto Megan's stomach knocking her into the lake. "Come on, if you can beat Omen and Sun Girl. You should be more of a challenge," Vulcan said.

Megan body is being soothed by the cold water to restore a bit of her strength. Her eyes start to glow with her using her telekinesis to warp the lake's water to send out flying spirals of water at the swordsman.

"This is getting better," Vulcan said as he rushes away with the arcs of water trying to slam into him. He conjures up balls of flames into his palms to blast the water spirals turning them into steam as Vulcan turns back to shoot three fireballs for he pounds his fist into the ground.

Megan evades the fast fireballs to see the ground shake as she emits a psychic shell for a large pillar of fire erupts out of the ground. The attack knocks Meg backwards with the shield holding up with Megan lifting up several trees and tossing them at Vulcan.

He runs towards her with him easily chopping down any tree in his path for he tosses his blade to slice down the last one. Megan dodges it for it gets impaled in a tree behind her as Vulcan jumps on the last broken tree to go over Miss Martian's head.

He grabs his sword and stabs it through Megan's back making her cough up purple blood onto the ground. He pulls out his blade to engulf it with flames to sever both arms from the arm sockets with Megan screaming in agony to fall onto her back.

"Look at your skinny arms," Vulcan grabs one of them and smacks her face with it mocking her.

"Why do you want to kill my kind?" Megan asked.

"Well in my eyes, you White Martians are the vilest beings in these solar systems. All the things you did in the past now come to you bite you in the ass," Vulcan said as Megan is getting upset from this.

"I wish people would stop blaming us for things a few had done," Megan said.

"Really, how about those Hyperclan guys on Mars; killings, bombings and assassinations on government leaders," Vulcan said.

"I don't agree with their methods along with many others," Megan said as her arm slots run very hot making her feel sick. "What are you?" she asked.

"If you want my back-story, I will humor you before you die," Vulcan begins to explain.

"Long ago the White Martians wanted a weapon to fight their enemies the Greens. So they created a Meta Virus that can be passed down to create living weapons. Despite the thousands of years, I manage to get pass the virus from my master. Becoming the next Vulcan who lives only to kill those who gave us this gift to begin with," Vulcan said as Megan is left speechless.

"I didn't know that," Megan said as he laughs at her.

"Yeah but you wouldn't live long enough for it to matter," Vulcan raises his sword for he sees a ball of light in front of him. The ball emits a strong light for Megan can sense her Bio Ship is above her with Vulcan blinded by the sudden flash.

"Megan, come on. We have the Chief, we can go now," Solaris said as she can sense she is badly hurt. "Indigo grab her," she said as the little android flies down out of the hatch for she gets Meg taking her inside with Solaris piloting the ship out of there fast.

Vulcan looks on with a smile on his face. "Next time Miss Martian," he goes off with Megan's wounds being treated by Solaris.

"Hold still Megan," Lilith sends a wave of magical energy to slowly heal her burns for they disappear.

"Thank you," Megan regenerates both her arms and repairs her top and skirt. "That was crazy with that Vulcan guy, everything in the past is coming back to bite in the butt," she thought feeling a bit worried about the situation on Mars with Conner hugging her tight.

"Thank goodness you're okay, who was that guy?" Conner asked.

"Well you see," Megan explained everything to them.

"Strange, I never heard of the Vulcan hunters," Lilith said.

"Seems like secrets are a thing for my people like that's anything new," Megan said with a somber tone in her voice as Lilith shift controls back to Megan.

"After this the Brain will get desperate, we should prepare for the worst," Chief said for they fly back to base.


	11. Episode 11

Episode 11: Brothers to the End

The Brain is beyond anger by the situation with other Light members like Lex and Savage talking with him via video chat with Mercy beside Lex. "Brain, we are not impressed with your current performance almost to the point of you becoming a hindrance to us," Lex said.

"Everyday it's becoming more obvious that putting you among our numbers was a huge mistake," Savage said.

"Please gentlemen, I have a good ace up my sleeves. I would be using the older Superman clone," Brain said.

"You mean Match, I thought I decommissioned him," Lex said remembering him to being uncontrollable.

"My Brotherhood had managed to recover the dead corpse and use the Golem serum to transform him into a powerful Golem with his alien abilities boosted tenfold. I will use him to assault the Global Division's HQ," Brain said.

"I don't trust your judgment but you have one more chance before we let you go for good," Savage said.

"Of course Savage, I will not fail," Brain said.

"This is disgraceful, his revenge is costing us," Lex said.

"I have a failsafe if he does fail us again, Vulcan," Savage calls the swordsman.

"Yes boss," Vulcan said.

"If Brain fails again, put him down for us," Savage said.

"Of course sir," Vulcan said to cut off the line.

"Well, that is done and over with. We need to retrieve a precious item from the planet Mars. A map to a powerful set of artifacts called the Mind and Body Gems," Savage said as he shows a holographic display of the red planet.

"There is a big civil unrest there, civil war is about to spill over the entire planet very soon," Mercy said.

"We have an operative there who has a certain grudge against the royal government of Mars. This situation can be used to our advantage," Lex said.

Within a Brotherhood lab, Brain is looking over Match's development becoming undead golem. "Sir, the Golem Serum is supercharging his natural abilities but the pure Kryptonian DNA is very unstable and the serum could make it even worse," his female assistant said.

"Silent, this is the moment of truth with the modifications made to Match. He will be the ultimate weapon to destroy the Chief and his organization once and for all," Brain said.

"Yes sir," she said activating Match with his eyes looking glossy.

"Match your mission is to go to the Global HQ and wipe everything out," Brain said.

"Yes sir," Match said in a robotic tone as Brain has high hopes for this operation.

"Don't fail me Match," Brain said. "I can't suffer another failure," he thought preparing for his final assault on the Chief.

A day later, Conner is with Virgil at his house to help him study since the school is under repairs for school time is only a few weeks away

"School is only weeks away," Virgil said looking through books with Sharon putting down a plate of cookies on the table.

"Here you go guys," Sharon said.

"Thanks Sharon," Conner said as Sharon blushes a bit.

"No problem Conner," Sharon said.

"Stop being creepy sis," Virgil said.

"What nothing wrong admiring a handsome yet smart guy, Megan is a very lucky woman," she said.

"Yeah," Conner said trying to sound humble to grab a cookie off the plate.

"Watch it Conner," Virgil said as Sharon hits him in the head.

"My cooking isn't that bad," Sharon protested as Conner tastes her food with a smirk on his face.

"This isn't bad at all," Conner said.

"See told you," Sharon said blowing a raspberry at her little brother.

Later in the day, Conner is back at home sitting on the couch watching a movie on Netflix. He hears Megan going up the stairs to open the door. "Hey, I'm back," Megan enters inside as Conner thinks she looks pretty with a pink flower hairpin in her red hair.

"How was work today?" he asked.

"Pretty good, I got some new Sailor Moon material to read. I'm so excited to read," Megan said.

"You are such a nerd," Conner teased as he knows she loves the magical girl series especially Sailor Moon.

"Yeah I know," she said with a goofy grin on her face.

"You almost got all of the volumes yet?" he asked.

"Not yet but I'm close. I'm going to have a big collection of Manga and Anime Blu-Rays in the future," Megan said.

"Oh Megan, I got you some sweets for that sweet tooth of yours," Conner hands her some starbursts.

"Tropical my favorite, thanks sweetie," Megan said to kiss him on the cheek for her to hop on the couch. "What are you watching at?" she asked.

"The Matrix, the first one," he said.

"The two others were okay except they were being little too pretentious," Megan said.

"Yeah like they have sticks way too far up their asses," Conner said as Megan laughs at that.

"Yeah basically," she said as she pops in a colored square with her taste buds going nuts. "So yummy," she said with big smile. "Hey Conner, want to lie on my lap?" she asked.

"Sure," Conner changes his position to put his head on her lap with her wearing blue shorts liking how soft her thighs are. "Third best pillow," Conner said.

"What's your first?" she asked.

"Your chest," he said bluntly making her blush. "Want to know what my second best is?" he asked as she slaps him on the forehead.

"You're bad you know that," she said.

"Not my fault I think you're great and then some," he said.

"Oh Conner," Megan puts her small hand on his head and rubs her fingers through his soft dark hair. "Hey Conner, I want to show you something?" she said.

"Okay shoot," he said.

"Okay, close your eyes," she said.

"Okay," he shut his eyes for Megan morphs her head and hands into a more Martian like form.

"Alright, you can open them now," she said as he opens to witness an unexpected sight.

"Wow," he said flatly as Megan's head looks like cross between her Human and Martian form. Her head is shaped in an oral with no hair, having big red pupil less eyes with eyelashes, small flat nose, small pointed ears and full red lips.

"How do I look," she asked as Conner looks speechless. "I'm sorry if you don't like it," she said as he approaches her with curiosity. He grabs her holding her elongated head putting a kiss on her lips.

"You look beautiful Meg; you should wear that look more often," Conner said with a flirty tone with Megan has a big deep shade of purple on her face.

"Really?" she said feeling happy he enjoys it as she holds his hand which her hand has turned into alien hands with two long Martian like fingers. "Well you know this, this is my Hybrid form. I still have my human body with some Martian elements thrown in there," Megan said as her attractive human figure is still intact.

"Very exotic and I like exotic but why this now," Conner said.

"Conner you know I was very fearful of my appearance because of the racism but after all that has happened over time. I'm less fearful and embracing what I am," Megan said.

"Good to hear you are getting over that; I know you had a painful life back on Mars," he said.

"Yeah it sucked but I had my father and Uncle J'onn to make it better," Megan said as she uses her telepathy to soothe Conner's mind giving him a calming feeling.

"Wow Megan, love your mental massages," he said with a grin.

"I know how much you love these," Meg said as he looks up at her as her large breasts were in the way but manage to see her pretty red alien like eyes.

"This is nice, able to just enjoy pleasant company in a form of a wonderful woman," he said.

"Keep talking like that, you're going to make me blush again," Megan's pale face is lit up purple with Conner having a big smirk.

"Guess its mission completed," Conner teased.

"Silly," she said to glide her long twin fingers along his stomach making his spine stiffen from her touch. "Hey do you want to fool around for a bit. I want a piece of my sweetie pie today," Megan said as the clone gets up to warp his arm around Meg's shapely waist.

"I'm more than happy to satisfy your needs," Conner said as they press their lips against each other with Conner loving how soft Megan' lips are. They pull closer for Conner caressing the back her oval head and Megan laying her hands on his chest feeling how warm he is.

Megan's body feels more heated for her to shove her large tongue into his mouth as Conner was a bit surprised by this for Conner backs a bit. "Sorry I was bit shocked," he said.

"It's okay, it's still new," Megan said as they resume French kissing as her thicker and longer tongue twists around Conner's. Conner quickly takes a liking to her more alien tongue feeling yielding and soft in texture.

Megan slowing rubbing her hands on his chest for their kissing intensifies with Conner lifting up her shirt showing her pink frilly bra with a white bow in the front. "Cute," he remarked.

"Thanks," Megan said for them to continue with his groping her breasts feeling how big and soft they are. The alien couple's minds are getting hazy with lust and their bodies flushing with longing with them both falling onto the couch with Conner on top of her.

"Oh Conner, give me more please," Megan said with her voice filled with deep passion as she takes her shirt off. "Let me have some eye candy too," she said within his mind.

"As you wish," Conner breaks off from their crazy amount of kissing for he pulls the bra cups up to exposed her chest to press his lips onto her right nipple begging to suck on it.

"Oh my goodness," Meg's body is exploding with bliss with him cupping her left breast adoring her plump mounds. "Baby, I'm about to burst," Megan groans in pleasure with him picking up the pace with Megan's heart wanting to jump out of her chest.

With one final bite on the nipple propels Megan into a wave of bliss with her feeling very wet in her shorts.

"Wow that felt very good," Megan said sounding out of breathe with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad and how about you handle me now," Conner gets back up for her to see his member is pulsing against his pants with Megan blushing at this.

"Your hopeless," she teased touching it with long slender fingers tracing along it making her lover quake with longing.

''I know, can you help me out?" he asked.

"Of course," Megan on her knees on the floor between his legs for he sits down on the couch. She unzips his pants to pull down his pants and boxers to see his large member standing tall and proud. "Ready to pop huh?" she asked

Conner is red with desire as his friend is twitching pretty badly with pre cum coming out already, "Yeah, I need a final push. Can you lend me a hand?" Conner asked as his body is ready to burst apart for his girlfriend to put her right hand on his member.

He reacts sharply stiffing his back as Megan strokes the sex organ at a moderate pace feeling the hardness and the smooth texture of the skin, "I always thought you have an impressive specimen." Her dirty talk only made it worse for Conner as he can be ready to pop any minute now.

"Oh Angel, please faster," Conner is begging Megan as his member is pulsing with pleasure along with the rest of his body as he's close for his release.

"Such a naughty boy," Megan's voice is seductive and dripping with sexual desire as she's rapidly fondling his penis. Conner is edging toward his limit as he's about to blow his top.

Megan gives her boyfriend a final stroke as his body gives in being wash away with a wave of glee and Conner shooting his load onto Megan's breasts and belly.

Conner lays back on the couch feeling his heart pounding; panting quite a bit as his friend limps and softens. The Martian wipes the sperm off herself for Conner to feel sorry about that, "I'm sorry, I can't help it, you're so good."

"I know you can't help yourself; I'm going to take a shower and change. I'll be right back," Megan kisses him for she grabs her top heading for the bathroom.

"Man Megan knows how to make me feel weak in the knees," Conner thought. "Better get clean up," he goes off as the moon is high in the sky with the air being very still.

A dark figure looks at the Global Division HQ to use his X-Ray vision to see no sign of Niles anywhere. "Sir, no trace of the Chief anywhere," Match said.

"When he comes in, kill him or anyone who gets in your way," Brain said on the comlink as Match feels pain shoot up his arm. "What is the problem?" he asked.

"Nothing, Match out," Match said to cut off the radio for his mind is racing out of nowhere for it stops as soon as it started. "I hope this isn't going to be a problem," Match flies off at supersonic speeds waiting for the right time to strike.

On the next day, Conner and Megan are at the HQ to be in the lunch lounge where Flamebird is at. "Hey guys," Bette greeted them while wearing her costume.

"Bette; ready to go back to school?" Conner asked.

"Yeah but time just seems to fly by, you know," Bette said as she crashes onto a chair. "Where is my follow blond crime buster?" Bette questioned.

"Stephanie is on a mission with Static and Indigo to Canada to bust up a Brotherhood operation there," Megan said drinking some warm strawberry tea.

"At this rate the Brotherhood will be no more," Conner said turning on the big plasma screen mounted on the wall.

"Yeah with both H.I.V.E and the Brotherhood crippled, this should give us some breathing room," Megan said as the new report is coming on.

"In the latest news, the Justice League's approval rating is steady going up in the eyes of the people with their efforts dismantling the HIVE and heavily damaging the almost forgotten Brotherhood. The Justice League has a long way to go to gain back the trust of the people but they are in the right direction," the news reporter said.

"Good, we need some morale boosting," Conner said.

"Yeah 5 years coming and we are coming at these assholes with swift fury," Bette said sounding petty.

"Yeah, we can do it with our heads high and our hearts steadfast towards victory," Meg said with her usual cheery disposition.

"Yeah my Martian sister, high five," Bette said giving Megan a high five.

Conner can hear something weird in the distance sounding like sound booms. "We got trouble," he said looking at the skylines for Match is flying at mach 1 about to smash onto the side of the building.

Solaris emits a powerful hard light barrier around the building for Match to smash against it to only bounce off it. The blow strains it enough for it to collapse, "Everyone; get to combat positions. Protect the Chief at all costs." Solaris is on top of the roof to fire beams of mystical light to strike at Match.

Fairchild, Mary Marvel and Troia are beside Solaris. "It's the first clone of Superman codenamed Match, you got to hold him off while we get the Chief to a secure location," Solaris said.

"You can count on us," Mary said. "Shazam," Mary shouted as a bolt of lightning hits her to be in her Mary Marvel costume.

The three girls go to engage the powerful clone as Fairchild leaps at Match for Match easily dodges her strike. "My first mission is to kill Chief and take care of these weaklings," Match said as he catches a fist from Mary to toss her into a building.

He fires his Heat Vision for Donna uses her bracelets to deflect them back with the twin beams hitting his arm. Donna flies up and land several hits to follow up with a strong kick to the head knocking him down several yards.

Match's body looks like it didn't take damage at all. "Oh crap," Donna said as Match blows his ice breath to turn Donna into an ice statue for she falls onto the street below.

Fairchild catches the falling Donna as Mary swiftly kicks Match in the back sending the clone flying. She flies right for him as Match at the last minute dodges her passing for he grabs her hood and knees her in the belly making her cough up blood.

Match goes back at the building using his X Ray Vision to search for Chief as he noticed Conner protecting him. "Superboy," Match said with hate trimmed in his voice.

Megan, Conner and Flamebird are escorting Chief to a safe room as Match busts through the wall speeding towards Chief. Miss Martian uses a telepathic strike to hit Match's mind making him feel impressive amounts of mental strain.

"You bitch, get out of my head," he slams his foot onto the floor unleashing a massive mini quake breaking Megan's focus freeing Match from her psychic hold. Match unleashes a hurricane winds to blow the four across the halls and into another huge warehouse like area.

"I hope this works," Megan focuses her mind as Match busts through the wall to see several Miss Martians before him. "Hey there big boy; what to come and play with me?" Megan taunting him as he hits Megan but he fist passes right through her only hitting fake Megan clones.

"Illusions," Bette said.

"Yep new trick I pick up from Solaris," Megan said as she lifts Match up with her mind and flings him across the room.

"Flamebird, protect the Chief," Conner goes off engaging Match.

"How can I fight that mindless brute," Bette said to see a crate which holds an interesting sword. "Thank you Rosy," she thought.

Conner launches punches and kicks with Match dodging them with ease to catch his fist. "We meet again younger brother," Match said to head butt him knocking his back a few feet.

"Match, why do this?" he wondered.

"Well it's quite simple, I'm only fulfilling my purpose and beside I can the chance to kill you," Match said as they both grapple with each other with Match easily outmatching him in raw strength.

"Why?" Conner asked.

"So I can be unique and I'll be the true Superboy," Match knees Conner in the stomach and kicks him in the knee almost breaking the bone. Conner falls onto his knees with Match upper cutting Superboy sending him across the vast area.

"Superboy," Megan uses a telepathic assault to overwhelm Match's mind but he shows surprising mental strength.

Match aims his Heat Vision at Megan's left leg to superheat it and then letting it explode. Megan screams in agony with her top and skirt covered in purple blond and green bits of her flesh.

"Megan," Bette said as she puts the sword onto her back to see Meg looks pretty banged up.

"Don't worry about me, just keep Match away from the Chief," Megan said.

"Will do," Bette draws out the sword going towards Match as Solaris comes out of the lift to let out balls of light to surround Match to burst into a series of blinding lights.

Bette closes in and delivers several slashes to cut into the powerful thick skin of the clone. Bette noticed there was no blood coming out of the wounds.

"Superboy, use your super hearing to feel his heartbeat," Bette said as Conner listens to Match's chest from faraway to hear nothing.

"I don't hear anything," Conner said.

"I knew it; he is like Giganta who was like a zombie. No holding back," Bette said as she clashes with Match to slash him a few more times with the blade making him woozy.

Solaris is standing by Megan to heal her wound for she regenerates her left leg back. Both women use their telepathy to stun Match in place with Conner mule kicking him in the back sending him flying through the room.

Lilith gathers a dome of flames around Match as the clone feels his whole body is falling apart. "No not now," Match protested as Lilith implodes the dome engulfing the mad clone in a fury of flames.

Match is in intense pain as his body is rejecting itself for his muscles start to be bloating and his body becoming disfigured.

"What in the world," Bette said as Match's mind is starting to devolve into a mindless brute.

"Kill," Match said for his voice becomes less refined to charge at them like a crazy gorilla.

Miss Martian creates more illusions confusing the clone for Mary Marvel crashes through the wall and kicks the clone in the back of the head. "Sorry guys, I was tied up with something," Mary said.

"Mary, Match is quickly deteriorating. We have to finish it now," Solaris said relaying the info to Mary.

"Okay, no holding back on," Mary is going into a lightning blitz tearing into Match with powerful yet fast strikes. She knocks the clone around the area like a pinball using her super speed to catch him with a punch or kick. "Flamebird," Mary kicks Match towards Flamebird still wielding the Kryptonite sword and sever both his legs off.

"Miss Martian," Flamebird tosses the blade as Megan psychically grips it and throws it like a spear to impale Match into a wall.

"Conner," she mentally shouted as she pulls out the blade with kicking Match in the chest and machine gun punching him into the wall. He scores a fierce kick to the jaw to knock Match onto the floor as he looks at him with sadness in his eyes.

"I wish it didn't end this way," Conner smashes his foot into his skull taking the mad clone down for good.

"We did it," Flamebird said as Match ceases to function for the clone rots away just like Giganta before him.

"The threat is over," Solaris said as Megan can sense the sadness within Conner's mind.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" she asked via mental link.

"Yeah but it feels like I loss a brother," Conner said as he wish he can meet others like him for Megan gives him a hug.

"Don't worry; you still have Superman, me and everyone else who care about you," she said.

"Your right, man I'm such a hypocrite," he said as Megan has a look of confusion.

"What makes you a hypocrite?" she asked.

"I said the same thing for Superman when he was worried about other Kryptonians if they are any left," he said.

"That's very natural thinking of things like that, you're not a Hypocrite. At least Match can't be tool for the Light anymore," Megan said.

"Yeah at least; come on, we need to clean up this mess," Conner said. "Guess I have to deal with the fact we are the only two people left of a dead culture," Conner thought.

Meanwhile the Brain looks at the news report for his plan has backfired big time. "No, this was my final chance and now I'm ruined," Brain said as he hears a large thud for a head of a gorilla gets toss in front of him covered in blood and guts.

"Sorry about that Brain, I was attacked by an 800 pound gorilla and you know the results," Vulcan said with his sword dripping from the ape's blood.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Brain demanded as he points his blade.

"Savage and the others don't like you fucking up. I'm here to take out the trash," Vulcan said as he approaches the mastermind with Brain moving back with fear shaking his very being.

"Please I beg of you, give me another chance," Brain begged for his life as Vulcan slices him in half.

"Oh my, my hand must have slipped," Vulcan said as he contacts Savage by radio. "Mr. Savage the task is done," he said.

"Good, we don't need any more slip ups. We have to worry about Mars at the moment and Gotham's gang wars will be to our advantage. Come back to base," Savage ordered.

"Of course," Vulcan said as he goes out of the building to set off C4 to blow it into hot oblivion with the Light down two members.


	12. Episode 12

Episode 12: Beach Days

With it being 2 days since the Brain's Brotherhood has been defeated, the Conner, Garfield, Megan, Indigo and Stephanie deserved a nice break with them going to the Gateway City Beaches with Conner in his swim trucks sitting on the lawn chair.

Garfield is a bird sitting on top of Conner's head. "Man it sucks, I can't be in public," Garfield feeling a bit sad.

"Oh come on, look on the bright side. You can spread your wings," Conner joked.

"That's a pretty lame joke," he said.

"But seriously you got to take in the view and enjoy what you have," Conner said.

So many things are happening with people playing the water, children enjoying the sand and others sitting in the sun getting a tan. A little boy makes a big sand castle as the ocean sweeps in and washes it away.

"Hey boys, we are back," Stephanie said as the two look at them for they appear before them looking good with Indigo, Stephanie and Megan is in their swimwear.

Indigo is wearing a cute purple one piece bathing suit forming around her skinny frame with bows on it, Stephanie is wearing black bikini which shows off her slender yet athletic figure and Megan is wearing a blue frilly bikini displaying her curvaceous body.

"Wow, Indigo you're so cute. Step looking good and Meg you look so sexy in that," Conner flirted liking her blue swimwear looks good against her peach skin with her long red hair tied in a side ponytail hanging on her right side with Conner thinking Megan very cute with the hairstyle.

The alien young woman giggles for she bends towards his face with her cleavage by his face. "What's so sexy?" Megan asked in a very sweet tone making the clone's heart melt from her voice alone.

Her bikini top is holding her large 36DD bust perfectly along with her bikini bottom molding around her full round butt and wide hips along with showing off her shapely yet soft belly, curvy thighs and slender arms.

To Conner she looks like a Martian goddess, "Just about everything is good." Conner's face gets shoved into Megan's boobs as she's giving him a hug.

"Thank you sweetie, I'm glad you like it," Megan said as Conner is in heaven right now stuck between Megan's beautiful mounds.

"You look pretty nice too," Megan said seeing him wearing a blue swim trucks showing off his well shaped body like his strong arms, chiseled chest and pretty piercing blue eyes that can look into her soul. "Nice is an understatement," she thought.

"You look pretty Indigo," Garfield lands on her shoulder with her petting him.

"Thanks Garfield, you want to help me make a sand castle?" she asked as the green happily nods his head.

"Let me help you guys with that," Stephanie said as she goes to them with Conner and Megan sitting on the lawn chairs to enjoy the sunny day and the cool ocean air.

"Man Meg, we manage to finish off the Brotherhood. Two down and five to go," Conner said sounding pumped.

"Yeah, it's been crazy but we are finally getting some wins finally," Megan said showing her usual optimism.

"Yeah, we can take a break for a bit," Conner said.

"Yeah, hey you want to take a swim?" Megan said.

"Sure," Conner said as they go into towards the water for them to dive into the salty water.

Stephanie is helping Indigo and Garfield who is now a green hermit crab. "Living like a king in this castle," Garfield said lying into a sand tower as Step knocks the tower making it fall on top of him.

"Now you're a dune crab," Stephanie said as the green crab crawls out of the pile of sand.

"Yeah very funny," Garfield said as Indigo giggles at this.

"Maybe we can make you a sand dune to live in," Indigo said.

"Thanks but no thanks," the changeling said.

Megan is underwater to grow gills on her neck allowing her to breathe underwater with Conner holding his breath for long periods of time. "Pick up as many as you can, I want to make necklaces out of them," Megan said within their mental link.

"Sure thing," Conner picks up a few nice ones with Meg grabbing some for she feels something touching her butt. "Sorry I thought it was a shell," Conner said.

"How is my butt look like a shell?" she asked.

"It's as pretty as a shell, so pretty I wanted to touch it," Conner said.

"Oh Conner," Megan said as they manage to grab a lot of shells for them to go back onto the beach for them to have 18 pretty shells. "Goody, now we can have some nice necklaces," Megan said for she puts them in to her messenger bag.

"Those look pretty," Indigo said noticing the shells they picked up.

"Yeah I'm going to make necklace for you, me and Conner," Megan said.

"Megan, can I have ice cream please like Strawberry?" Indigo asked.

"Conner, you want anything?" she asked.

"No but I prefer a personal treat from you," he said making a sly smirk making the Martian blush.

"Oh I will give you your treat after I come back," Megan said as she goes to the boardwalk to grab some ice cream from the shop.

Megan goes to the broad walk going towards the ice creams shop to have all kinds of flavors from rocky road to strawberry banana. A shopkeeper sees the freckled face young lady, "So what do you my dear?" he asked.

"Give me Strawberry and Mint Chocolate please," Megan hands him the money for he gives her two ice cream cones.

"Thank you," Megan said politely.

"Enjoy the beach," he said.

Megan goes back to hand Indigo a strawberry cone. "Thanks," Indigo said.

"No problem," Megan sits on the lawn chair licking her mint chocolate cone. "This is so yummy," Megan said beaming at the taste of her ice cream. "Man, it's so peaceful," Megan said to Conner.

"Yeah it is," Conner said.

"I wish it can be like this for a long time," Megan said.

"Once we beat the Light, we will get this kind of peace much more often," Conner said showing a more positive attitude.

"Good to see my bright personality is rubbing off on you," Megan said feeling happy.

"Yeah, so Megan did you see Artemis at the party?" he asked as Megan wondered about this.

"No I didn't see her at all, I don't think anyone has heard from her," Megan said.

"After what happened with Wally, she looks so down and then out of nowhere just disappeared," Conner said.

"If something happened to you, I would be pretty sad too. I felt sorry for her," Megan said as she takes a bite of her cone for her brain starts to hurt. "Oh, brain freeze," she said.

"You shouldn't eat so fast," he said.

"But it's so good, I can't help myself," Megan said. "I remember our time in Mount Justice were so fun and interesting times," she said.

"Yeah it was," Conner said.

"I remember I first sang to you when you sleep," she said.

"Yeah," Conner said.

-Flashback Begins-

Megan is within her sheets not able to sleep. "What a day," Megan said as she is only in her white nightgown and her long red hair to be a mess.

"Man, I need some water," Megan said feeling her throat is dry to gets out of the bed to go into the hallway. She goes near the main area to go to the kitchen to hear a strange noise coming from Zatanna's room. "Zatanna, are you okay?" Megan goes into the magician's room to check up on her friend.

"Oh please, I really need it," Zatanna moaned in her sleep with Megan feeling relived.

"Good she is just asleep," Megan said.

"Robin please, put that whip cream all over me and lick her all over please," Zatanna moaned with a smile on her face with Megan nervously laughs with a slight purple blush on her green face.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one who has unique fantasies," Megan said as she can imagine what Conner's chest covered in whip cream. "Hmmm, I would like to lick off of that," Megan's blushes further as her heart beating against her chest with her moving out of the room.

"No Megan, get your head out of the clouds," Megan said as she goes into the lounge to see the TV is left on. She looks over to the couch to see her boyfriend's shirt unbuttoned as he lies asleep. "Speaking of whip cream," Megan thought with dirty thoughts floating in her head.

She sits in the couch with her using her mind to open the fridge and pulls in a water bottle in her hands. Conner is snoring soundly as Megan thinks he looks cute for she pulls his head onto her lap.

"Oh you're so beautiful Conner," Megan kisses him on the forehead with her lush red lips while stroking his hair hearing him moaned a bit.

"Conner, I don't know what to think now. With the Light and everything, it's getting pretty tough you know," Megan said.

"But like I told you, we have to push forward and be always be hopeful because if we don't our enemies would win," Megan said as he pulls him up to her chest and places his head on top of her soft ample bust. "You always like these especially when we kiss," Megan whispered.

"Hey Conner, I always wanted to do this when you sleep. I want to sing to you while you rest," Megan said. "I know it sounds very dorky but hey you're dating a dorky girl so you have to deal with it," she said with him snoring silently.

"It's a song I hear a lot from a movie called The Little Mermaid I watched when I was younger. I can relate to Ariel so much, falling for someone who is from a different world than my own, and fearing of losing you because of whom I am," Megan said caressing his face putting his head back on her lap.

"I hope you like it," Megan said as she remembers the words to the song preparing to sing it to him.

"What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me?" Megan's voice is like bells ringing in the room in a beautiful whisper.

"Where would I walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun," Megan sang as she caresses his face softly with care to be near his face.

"Just you and me. And I could be. Part of your world," Megan finishes the song with her warm breath hitting his face deeply kissing his lips.

"Oh Conner, I really want to tell you my secret but I'm not ready yet. Please be patient with me until then," Megan said as she finishes her water for she puts a blanket over him. "Good night, my prince," she said as she turns off the lights and TV going back to bed.

Conner lies on the couch as a single tear goes down his cheek with the young Martian going back to sleep.

-Flashback Ends-

Conner remembers that moment fondly. "You always have a great singing voice," he said.

"I didn't know at the time you were half asleep," Megan said.

"Well that's how I knew about your secret and the rest is history," he said.

"Yeah anyway; after I eat my cone, I'll give you your treat but we need a nice romantic place to have our little fun," Meg said.

"There is a cave I found the other day exploring with Garfield," Conner said.

"Nice, the make out I had in mind isn't exactly fitting for public eyes," Megan said giggles at the idea as she finish her cone. "Hey Stephanie keep an eye on Garfield and Indigo for me?" Megan asked.

"You two are not going to make out are you?" she asked.

"Yeah," Megan said.

"Alright, you two go suck face while I babysit," Step said as Conner takes her hand and brings her to the area where the cavern is located.

"Wow this place is quite pretty," Megan said looking at the bluish green moss covered rocks sitting in pools of water.

"Yeah and no one to distract me from my Martian Angel," Conner said with his voice tinted with desire.

"Oh come here and get your treat," Megan said for them to lock lips. First it was slow and sweet with Megan's hands rubbing his back sending chills through his body.

He holds her waist as they slip their tongues into each other's mouths with them both moaning in delight. She reaches for his hair stroking it gently giving him goose bumps.

He slips his hands on her hips and pushes her closer to his chest with her scent clouding his head making feel warm and fuzzy with Megan feeling the warmth of his chest and his personal scent making her head feel hazy with longing for him.

He feel the softness of her sizeable breasts pressing against his chest as he moves his hands onto her bottom making Megan react. Megan deepens their kiss with Conner presses Megan against a wall. He caresses her cheeks which are plump and round.

"You fill out nicely," Conner said in a low tone touching her soft buns.

"I know you like me big and round down there too," Megan whispered within his mind for they continue making out with Stephanie sitting on a lawn chair watching the kids.

"Wish I can have a nice relationship like Meg and Conner have," Stephanie thought as two guys are passing by checking out Stephanie's body especially her round yet modest breasts.

"Hey there sweet cakes, how about you come with us to have some fun," one of the guys grabs her shoulder.

"You know if you want to have fun with me. You are out of luck," Stephanie said grips his arm to twist and her to kick him in the shin disabling him.

"You bitch," the other guy is about to punch her as Step dodges under to strike his arm breaking it.

"That's what you get for trying to get in a girl's bikini bottoms," Stephanie said as the men walk away. "Man I hate scum bags like that," Stephanie can hear Megan's phone going off to pick it up to see its Solaris. "What do you need chief?" she asked.

"I need Superboy and Miss Martian back at the base later," Lilith said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it has something to do with Mars and I have a mysterious tip from someone about an item," Lilith said.

"I'll tell them once they stop making out," Step cuts off the phone as Megan and Conner came back. "Hey guys Lilith called, she wants to see you two later," she said as the two wondered what Lilith wants from them.

Later that day, they enter into Lilith's office. "Hello guys," she greeted them sitting on the chair.

"What do you need?" Conner said as Lilith tosses them a tablet with Megan catching it with her mind.

"Because this message was address to you two," she said.

Megan reads the message for her eyes to widen. "Oh my goodness, it's about Mars," Megan said.

"Really?" Conner asked.

"Yes, it's a warning for us to check out Mars and seek out the Omni Map," Megan said.

"Well we should check it out," Conner said.

"Right, take your Bio Ship and I'll contact you when you reach the surface," Lilith said as the three of them leave and head for the hanger.

"I hope daddy is okay?" Megan worried as Conner puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get on it," he said.

"Yeah, we will," Megan said.

"I wonder who send it," Lilith wondered as they are in the hanger for the redhead hands Conner something. "This is to help you adapt to the atmosphere," she said as he sees a pill.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It will change your lungs allowing you to breathe Carbon dioxide which is the majority of the air on Mars," Lilith said as Conner swallows it. They are by the ship with Lilith seeing them off. "Be careful out there, Mars is a powder keg waiting to blow," she said as the two nodded for them to fly off heading for Mars.

Meanwhile on Mars troubles are brewing with a mob of greens looking over a helpless White Martian mother looking badly bruised and some burns on her body.

"What did I do, I was trying to get my son some medicine," the mother begged but got her face kicked in losing some teeth.

"Whites should be back in your dingy little slums where you belong," a Green is wielding a laser pistol pointing it at her head.

"Please I have a child," she wept as the crowd shows no sympathy.

"Yeah, I'll send your son your corpse," he aims at the woman for she fears for her live.

She awaits her death but sound of the blaster isn't going off but instead a thud hits the ground. She looks up and sees the gunman's head lying on the ground with blood shooting out of his exposed neck slot. A blade sticks out of the ground for it is strain in purple blood.

"What the bloody moon," a green said as a swiftly figure pop out of the shadows with the blade appearing back in his hand. He severs his head and uses a mental blast to overpower another's brain until it implodes within his skull.

The figure uses his telekinesis to pull the blasters and make them fire into the remaining Greens blowing burning holes into their bodies. "Are you alright Miss?" he asked.

"I'm a bit shaken but I'm fine. Thank you for the rescue," she said as she goes off.

The White Martian takes the blood of his enemies and writes a phrase on the wall which reads 'The White Revolution is here. All Greens must pay'. The alien swordsman takes out his locket to see him and his young daughter. "I will give you a better Mars even if it means craving it with the enemy's own blood," he thought as he disappears into the building.

A/N:

The next chapters will be focused on Mars with Megan and her father relationship being at the forefront of the story. It's going to be big multi part story arc but it's going to take some time so be patient with me.

So see you guys later and have a good one.


	13. Episode 13

Episode 13: Martian Homefront Pt 1: Familiar Grounds

Miss Martian and Superboy are inside her Bio Ship to see the big red planet in front of them to be marveled by its beauty. "Wow it looks beautiful up close," Conner said.

"Yeah it is, I'm back home," she said as they go through the atmosphere to descend on the red surface. Megan opens the back hatch with the Martian air filling their lungs with the vast red surface before them with Superboy being on his knees suffering from lack of oxygen. "Conner, Lilith what's going on?" she asked.

"It should work," Lilith said on the radio as Conner's lungs quickly adapt to the air and starts breathing in carbon dioxide.

"Good, he's okay," Megan said on the comlink as Megan connects with Conner's mind as she tells her ship to standby.

"Okay, call me later when you find this mysterious Omni Map," Lilith cuts off the radio with the couple on the dusty surface with Megan having a wave of nostalgia hit her body.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm back home," Megan said as the wide sea of rust red is in front of them with the wind blowing around the red dust.

"Feeling all warm inside?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, well Conner. Welcome back to my home," Megan said as she lifts herself in the air to try and look for something.

"What are you looking for?" he shouted in her mind.

"I'm looking for a station, so we can go underground," Megan said.

"It's like a giant desert," Conner thought looking almost lifeless.

"Yes, I heard from our scholars. That billions of years ago, Mars used to be lush like Earth but they said it suddenly went away," she said.

"How?" he asked.

"Well they talked about how the electromagnetic field of Mars gotten very weak meaning the atmosphere can't hold onto the past conditions. Also this material that left the atmosphere would have hit Earth," Megan said.

"I heard a theory about that," Conner said.

"Maybe Earth and Mars have more common than we thought," Megan said.

"Well, you guys are like next door neighbors on a galactic scale," he said.

"Yeah, oh I found it," Megan spotted a small building covered in a weird alloy like her Bio ship was made of. Conner approaches it to see no door on it.

"There isn't a way inside," Conner looks puzzled as Megan uses her telepathy to mold a door in front of him.

"Every bit of our technology can be controlled through sheer thought. Remember my Bio ship," she said.

"Oh right, what was your ship's alloy was made of again, it has a weird name?" he asked.

"Well, it's Guano. It's a special alloy we made with the ore only found on Mars which can be bend to our will," Megan said as they get onto the lift and start going down the shaft going deep underground.

"Wow," Conner said as they see a pleasant sight.

"Gela, the capital of Mars and my hometown," she thought as Conner is witnessing a massive underground with the city integrating into the environment with the metal buildings going along with the stone made buildings on the ground and on the ceiling.

"What is that building in the distance?" he asked as it's huge in scale and looks very lush full of colors.

"It's the royal palace where our Queen lives," Megan said as Conner is a bit surprised.

"Wait a minute, you have a queen?" Superboy asked as there is a quite a bit of Martian history he is unfamiliar with.

"Yes, we have a monarchy for hundreds of generations. The highest level of Greens run the whole world," Megan said.

"Has a White ever become a king or queen?" he asked as she frowns.

"Conner, you do realize how silly you sound right?" she said. "At best, we gotten some jobs that barely pay for rent and food," she said as the lift stops to see a crowd of Martians being in human, hybrid or Martian form walking around the streets.

"Everyone is in different forms," Conner said seeing Megan morph into her hybrid form to keep the green skin.

"For cover, I don't want to draw any distractions," Megan said.

"True," Conner said as she grabs his hand so they don't get lost in the massive crowd. "Looks like that's pointless," he said as they look at the odd couple with strange expressions with Megan hearing their thoughts.

"That little girl has a human, how crazy," a man said.

"How stupid, being with a human likes that," a woman said.

"So I assume cross species romance is a big no-no," Conner said.

"In circles it is frowned upon but I don't care. I love you and you love me," Megan steels herself against the thoughts against her for they try to get out of the crowd holding onto his hand tightly not wanting to let go.

They finally get out of the crowd to be in the main plaza where so much people are enjoying themselves with the shops buzzing with business. "Things haven't changed that much since last time," Megan said.

"Except for that," Conner points to a building which looks damaged and a message wrote in blood. "Looks like a bombing," Conner said as they go up to the message with unable to read it.

"It's in Martian, let me read it for you," Megan said. "Prepare for the White Revolution, all Greens will pay," she reads.

"What is this about?" Conner asked.

"I know things are getting crazy on Mars but I didn't know things have gone this far," she said. "Okay, we need to check in with my father," she said as she drags him to the north side of the city where the slums were located.

Elsewhere in another Martian city on the other side of the planet; everyone is in the shopping center enjoying the day when a group of cloaked figures appeared brandishing their laser rifles.

Several explosions tear through the buildings as a group of rebels meet several security officers shooting their weapons punching burning holes in their now dead bodies.

"You all look down upon us like we were insects but now we of the Hyperclan will be the ones to look down upon you," the rebel squad leader said.

Somewhere on the planet, the Leader of the Hyperclan is in his hideout getting status reports of the situation. "Chieftain, the mission was a success," the rebel sad on the telepathic link.

"Good, report back to your post," Chieftain said.

"Yes sir," the rebel cuts off their link with the Chieftain's second in command comes into his link.

"Sir, there is a problem," he said.

"Like what?" Chieftain asked.

"Miss Martian and Superboy are on the planet," he said.

"Are you sure?" the Chieftain asked.

"Yes, they have been spotted in Gela," he said.

"We will deal with them soon but right now, we need to deal with the royals," Chieftain said.

Back with Megan and Conner they arrive at the poorer section of the capital. "Well back in my home area," Megan said knowing it's not really impressive.

"Still can't believe you live here," Conner said as the slums are dirty, crime ridden and some of the buildings look worn out.

"Well it's my home, let go to my house," Megan switch from Green skinned to Chalk White.

"Why did you change?" he asked.

"I feel comfortable here so I don't have to hide my real skin color," Megan said.

"Megan, maybe you shouldn't not hide your skin color; it's you, the real you," Conner said trying to encourage her.

"I will soon when I'm ready," Megan said as she stops with them in front of a decent looking house. "Here we are," she said.

"It looks comfortable," Conner said halfheartedly remembering it looked better than he recalls.

"Come on in," Megan said going up to the wall panel to place her long fingers on the panel using her psychic signal to unlock the door. "Good it remembers my imprint," she said.

"So your mind acts like a key," Conner said.

"Yeah, it's handy," they enter into the house to be in the living room which is well furnished and well lit. "Smells like home," she said.

Superboy is taken back by the smell. "Smells like moss," he pitches his nose.

"Yeah you'll get use to it," Megan said. "So the living room still looks very cozy," she said. She shows him into the next room to be in the kitchen. "My daddy can make a mean Tyrant egg omelet," she said as Conner looks at series of photos on the shelves.

"Why is there a photo of an egg?" he asked.

"Oh that's me," Megan said.

"What?" he questioned looking perplexed.

"Yeah this is me when I was a little egg," Megan said.

"What do you know, let's go up the stairs," Conner said.

"Yeah let's see my room," Megan said feeling a little excited. They go up the stairs to arrive in front of the door with Megan using her mind to unlock it revealing her old room. "Just like I left it so many years ago," she thought.

Conner can see her room is consisting with a bed, end table, and shelves used to be filled with books and Manga. "Lots of pinks and blues," Conner said as Megan sits on her bed.

"It feels like I never left," she said as they sit beside one another

Conner looks at a stuffed animal on the bed. "Seems a bit girly," he said.

"Nothing wrong with being little feminine right?" she questioned for she inches closer to him.

"Not at all," Conner said as they are surprisingly close with their legs touching each other.

"Before I met you I always wanted to bring a cute guy into my room," Megan said placing her long slender fingers on his leg rubbing it slightly.

"Really?" he said as he glides his hand along her soft belly.

"Yeah and I want to enjoy him on my bed right now," Megan said with a lustful look on her bright red eyes for they are alone.

Conner stares at her full red lips wanting to eat them up and moves his hand along her soft curvy body. "What are you waiting for," Conner said in a seductive tone.

Megan moves her head locking lips with him as she puts hand on his chest feeling his warmth while stroking his leg. They deeply engage in a deep kiss as he shoves his tongue into her mouth exploring her moist cavern. "His taste so sweet," Megan thought.

"You too," he said with their mental link intact for he holds her bald head rubbing her smooth pale skin. He traces his hand along her spine causing the alien to gasp in pleasure. He lets go of her lips and kisses her neck as Megan hugs him tight.

"So good," she said as Conner stops and pulls off her shirt leaving her in her bra.

"Sexy," he said with her wearing a white and pink bra with polka dots along with a pink small bow in middle.

"Thanks," they reengage in their tongue lashing for the couple press against each other. She lifts up his shirt adoring his strong frame. "Beautiful," she said within his mind.

"I try," he said as she giggles for they fall onto the sheets for they continue making out with Megan on top and Conner on the bottom in a tight embrace. Conner is feeling aroused by her full breasts caressing his chest.

She smiles against his lips for suddenly the door opens with a male Martian in hybrid form being at the doorway. "Hello M'gann," the male's voice makes the couple stop dead in their tracks.

"Oh hey daddy, you weren't here so we let ourselves in," she takes her shirt and covers herself.

"Gee, nice to see you two again. Put yourselves together and come downstairs. We need a bit of catching up to do," S'ell said as he goes out the room.

"Wow, that scared me to death," Megan said as they put on their shirts for the mood was killed.

"Why didn't you detect him?" Conner said as Megan has a glow on her face.

"Well I was paying attention to other things," Megan flirted poking his chest.

"Too bad the mood was ruined," Conner said.

"I'll make it up to you," Megan said as they downstairs for they see her father waiting for them on the couch. Both feeling very awkward for they sit on the loveseat, "So daddy, when did you get back?"

"About 5 minutes ago, so nice to see you Conner," S'ell said linking his mind with both Conner and Megan.

"Good to see you too, are you well?" Conner asked politely.

"Nothing much really," he asked.

"Oh right Sir," he said feeling a bit nervous.

"Cut the Sir stuff, I'm not an old man. Call me Mr. M'orzz or S'ell aka Sell in English," S'ell said. "I know you're a good kid and it's natural but be more aware so your pants are not down when you are caught," he said trying to break the tension.

"Okay but sorry anyway, Mr. M'orzz?" Conner said.

"Don't worry, when I was at my wife's house when we were younger. We try to sneak in make out sessions when her parents were not looking," S'ell said as Megan doesn't want to hear his 'adventures'.

"Okay daddy, we don't need to know that," she said feeling uncomfortable with his outings with her mother.

"Kind of like I don't need to see my daughter getting grinded by a guy, so call us evenly scarred for life," he joked as Megan laughs halfheartedly.

"So why you weren't home," Conner asked.

"Well I was doing an errand for a friend. It's great to see you here. I heard about Earth, you guys are doing a great job," he said.

"Yeah it's been crazy but we are managing to beat the bad guys back," Megan said.

"Good to hear. Megan, can you go out. So I can talk to your boyfriend?" S'ell asked.

"Sure," Megan switches to a more private link with Conner. "I don't worry. He wouldn't bite," Megan said in head.

"Sure," Conner said with Megan going into the kitchen. "In the meanwhile, I'll cook us something," she said.

"That's good dear," S'ell said. "So Conner, what is my daughter to you?" he asked giving him an intense look.

"She is not just my girlfriend, she is my best friend and I care about her deeply," Conner said as S'ell can tell he is being honest for him to suddenly loosen up.

"Okay son, I believe you. J'onn tells me you are a good guy and treat my daughter with the upmost respect. I can feel comfortable putting my trust in you treating her right. Relax; you're a guest in our home," S'ell said.

"Daddy, Conner I'm cooking up some Tyrant omelets," Megan said for she bring out some large eggs out of the cooling unit.

"Good M'gann, you are always a good cook just like your mother," S'ell said.

"It'll be ready in a few minutes," Megan said as she takes an egg as big as her head to crack it open cooking it on the pan.

S'ell turns on the screen to see the news happening. "This just in, there is another rebel attack on the shopping center in the city of Fel. Several rebels have killed multiple officers and use their blood to write the message 'The White Rebellion has come, Greens beware'. No word from the Queen and her royal counselors on the current situation," the reporter said.

"Did these terrorist attacks keep happening often?" Conner asked.

"Well every week, who can blame them? The Whites were always put down by the Greens at every turn and now everyone is just not giving a damn. Giving the government a message," S'ell said.

"You show sympathy to their cause despite their actions," Conner said thinking what they did is wrong.

"You'll understand when someone has a boot on your neck for 178 years," S'ell said as Megan hits the pot.

"Food is ready," Megan shouted as she telekinetically lifts plates with delicious omelets. "Who wants yummy omelets?" Megan having a big smile on her pale face with the men at the table. "Enjoy guys," she said as she sits next to Conner.

"Megan, did you hear the news?" he asked via their special connection.

"Yes, it's gotten so much worse. People are getting desperate, I really hope this is sorted out soon," she said via mental link. "Anyway, try out my omelet it's very good," she said as she takes a bite of it.

He takes a bit with his fork and tastes it. "This is pretty good," Conner said.

"I try my best with the spices," Megan said feeling pleased he likes it.

"Good to see you like alien cuisine. There are other things you can explore around the capital," he said.

"Hey Mr. M'orzz, you know anything about an object called an Omni Map?" Conner asked.

"Well I never heard of it but you should check the capital archives building they have loads of information on Martian Lore and history there," he said as he finishes his omelet.

The couple eats up their lunch for them to begin to leave. "Okay thanks Daddy, we'll be back," she said as they exit out of the building and back into slum area.

"We should look around and then head for the archive building," Megan said as they go through the city section as they exit out of the slums for Megan turns from Chalk White to Green. They head through the library. "It's nice you two were bonding," Megan said holding his arm with her resting her head on it.

"He seems pretty cool but he has sympathy to the rebels," Conner said.

"A lot of White Martians admire them but their methods are obviously destructive," Megan said hearing about them in news reports.

"Your people must be very desperate," Conner said feeling sympathy for her and her people.

"Yeah, we are," Megan sees the large building where loads of knowledge is storage. "There is the archive building it's like a library," she said as they go up to the door for it morphs open for they enter in a vast room filled with all sorts of information on books, data files and holo screens.

"Damn this is crazy," he said looking impressed by this.

"We have all kinds of things here," she said as they go up to the librarian. "Madam, do you have anything about an item called an Omni Map," Megan asked.

"Well I'm sorry, we have no data on the item you are talking about," the woman said.

"Well, do you have records of abandoned ruins?" Megan asked.

"Sure, it's on the far right," she said.

"Thanks," they go over to the right to see shelves of books. She floats up to the higher shelves to grab a few books of old Martian ruins. "Got them," Miss Martian said to fly back onto the ground.

"Good, we should check these out," Conner said as they go up to the checkout table to get them sorted.

"Got your Library Mental ID," she asked as Megan let her mind open to see the psychic imprint in her head. "Okay, you can go. Happy reading," she said as Conner is holding the books for her.

"Hey guys, find anything yet?" Lilith asked on the radio.

"Not yet, what's on your end?" Conner asked.

"I'm looking at news reports and it's crazy. Mars has several terrorist bombings on government buildings and cop killings going up," she said.

"Yeah, we saw a building that was destroyed by a bomb," Conner said as they head back to the slums.

"It's getting intense and they are getting worried that these rebels are being controlled," Lilith said.

"It's a possibility," Conner said.

"Well, I'll let you guys work and contact me later," Lilith said as she cuts off.

"Well, Megan let's go back to your house," Conner turns and sees Megan has disappeared. "Meg, where are you?" he said wondering where she is.

"Conner, over here," Megan said in his mind for him to go forward to see Megan in front of a plaza which she finds familiar. "Conner, look at this," she drags him to the benches where Conner is taken by the sight.

"Wow, this view is awesome," Conner can see the vastly deep valley to see a flowing river down below.

"See its great right?" Megan has a big smile on her green face.

"Yeah, it is. So this is your favorite spot huh, I can see why," both them sit on the bench to just take in the view.

"I always wanted to show you this. Me and my father watch the water below while eating ice cream. It's one of my most precious memoires," she said.

"Wish I had things like that," Conner lamenting he never had any sort of parental memories to draw on with Megan getting close and hugging him.

"You'll make new memoires with Superman, Lois and the Kents along with me as well," Megan suggested.

"Yeah," Conner said as they just sit there with her laying her head against his arm.

"This will be another precious memory for me," she said.

"Me too," Conner kisses her on the forehead. "Come on, let go back and read these," Conner said as the couple go off. Soon they go back to the slums with Megan switching back to white.

"We are back," Megan said as her dad is resting on the couch.

"Oh found anything?" he asked.

"We got some books about ancient ruins," Megan said as he places them on the table for them to search for anything remarkable or useful for their mission.

"I can't read this," Conner said with everything in Martian language.

"I'll read, maybe I can teach you how to speak and read Martian," Meg said as she begins looking through books.

"Hey Conner, I want to show you something. Mind if I take you your boyfriend for a bit?" S'ell asked.

"Okay but be gentle okay," Megan said playfully.

"I will, I don't bite," S'ell said as he takes him in the back of the house with his arm around his broad shoulders. "So Conner, do you like surfing?" he asked.

"I never tried before but I wanted to," he said as S'ell takes out a container in the back.

"I want you to see something; a blast from my youthful days," S'ell cracks it open to reveal a large yet sleek board with twin thrusters on the end along with a folded solar sail.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's a jet board; I used to ride this when I was younger on the surface outrunning the crazy dust storms up there. It was some good crazy times," S'ell said.

"Do Martians usually surf on the surface?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, it's a good sport here on Mars. I want to see if you can handle this baby," he said.

"Why show me this?" Conner asked.

"Well I want to bond with my daughter's mate," S'ell said. "Also I want to teach you how to surf Martian style," he said. "Hey dear, come with us. I'm going to teach your boyfriend how to surf like your old man," he said.

"Oh daddy, you used to ride that old thing a lot," Megan said as they exit out of the house.

"Yeah and I'm going to pass my skills onto Conner," he said as they go onto a lift heading for the surface.

"Whatever you say," Megan said as they quickly got to the surface with the wind blowing across the red wasteland.

S'ell sets up the board to pull up the solar sails. "Okay, the handles on the side of the sails can be use to steer along with your body turning it," he said as Conner gets on the board for it hovers a few inches off the ground. "Those gravity pads will hold your feet in place, so you don't have to worry about falling off it," he said.

"Your back foot can control the thrust of the board," S'ell said.

"I think I got it," Conner presses hard on the back pad for he moves at high speed with his hands on the handle maneuvering around the sands. He leaps over a large dune for him to have a big rush. "Oh man, this is so awesome," Conner feeling excited dashing through the vast desert with his heart pumping and his hair brushing against the dusty winds.

"Wow Conner, you are really good," Megan is impressed as S'ell is as well.

"He is a natural, I bet he was a Martian in a previous life," S'ell joked.

Conner weaves through pillars of rock and jump over one while perform a flip. He closes the sail and gains air flying at top speed with this feeling making him inner child rising up into his very being.

He bends his knees to narrowly go through a gap in tall rocks with him putting up the sails again. He quickly comes back with him beside Megan with a big grin on his face.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself out there," Megan is glad he is enjoying himself.

"It's a great feeling, flying around like that," Conner had a deep desire to fly with it finally being fulfilled.

"You can keep it as a gift from me," S'ell said as they head back to the lift station.

Conner collapses the board in a very compact size and puts on his back in a pack for safekeeping with Megan having a bright smile on her face.

"You were having fun out there," Megan said finding it amusing.

"Yeah, it was a hell of a rush," he said as they get back onto the lift and go back down underground with them entering back into the house and Megan picks up the last book to find something interesting, "Guys, I found something?"

"What did you find out?" Conner asked.

"Well there is a report about some old ruins within the tallest mountain on Mars called Mount Zelde. Also there is something called the Atlas hidden within the ruins," Megan said.

"Guys, you find anything?" Lilith asked.

"Yeah, it's a clue. Something called the Atlas is within an ancient ruin in a mountain. We are going to check it out," Conner said.

"Alright, call me when you get there," Lilith said.

"We are on the right track," Megan said.

"How long would it take to go to this mountain at anyway?" he asked.

"Well, if we taken the farthest lift, it should take about an hour by flying there," Megan said as she presses her bio suit module on which switches out her civilian clothings to her super heroine outfit as well as change from her hybrid form to her human form with the green skin and long red hair.

Conner switches out his civilian clothings for his super hero costume for them to head off. "Well we should find out about this Atlas and report back to Lilith," Conner said as they walk through the streets.

"Yeah, I hope the situation here gets better," Megan said feeling a bit down.

"Your people will work it out soon," Conner comforting her.

"Yeah in due time, let's go search for this thing," Megan and Conner get on a lift going up onto the surface.

Elsewhere the Chieftain is getting a call from his second in command. "Sir, Miss Martian and Superboy are on the move," he said.

"I know they are heading for the prize within the ruins," the Chieftain said.

"We will strike them and take the item for our backers," the lieutenant said.

"Of course," the Chieftain said as he looks at his locket to look at him and his daughter in the photo. "Please my dear, I hope you understand this is all for you," he grips the locket close to his heart with the plan going in movement.


	14. Episode 14

Episode 14: Martian Homefront Pt 2: Tomb Raiders

Conner and Megan arrive on the surface with the winds picking up as Conner puts out his new jet board and surfs off at high speed with Megan flying by his side. "Man, the winds are really picking up," Megan said as the winds are blowing her hair letting it gently float against it.

"Is there a storm coming?" he asked via their mental link.

"Yeah, could be. If it gets any worse, we have to take shelter in one of the caves," she said.

"Kids, can you hear me?" S'ell called on their radios.

"Yeah daddy, we can hear you," Megan responded.

"I manage to find the signal and connect with your radio. There are lots of reports of dust storms in that area so try dodging them as much as you can," S'ell said.

"Alright," Conner said as he sees several ships flying overhead. "What are those?" he asked.

"Transport ships, we have them get us export goods from Earth like food, books and others stuff. Due to what happened on Earth, they all have been recalled," Megan said.

"Yeah, getting pretty bad; watch out for the creatures on the surface," S'ell said.

"What is on the surface?" Conner asked.

"Very vicious animals that come out of the caverns and sands to stretch their legs," S'ell said for the couple continues to fly across the sands.

Meanwhile within the palace, the Queen of Mars is in her bed gaining some sleep for the door morphs with her servant rushing for her. "Madam Ha'lla, we have a data pack for you. It's from the rebels," he said.

"Where did you get it from?" she asked.

"From off a dead guard," he said.

"Put it on screen now," she ordered as the servant inserts the drive into the screen playing the message.

"Hello Queen Ha'lla, this is the Chieftain. My Hyperclan is getting ever closer to our objective to rid you and your cursed family off this world for good. I know you have a negative opinion against the Whites and put us down anyway you can but I swore to you. You will pay for your crimes against the Whites," the message ends.

"Madam, I suggest we take you to the bunker to protect you," the servant said.

"No, I will not live in fear of these thugs. Increase security around the palace," she said. "There is a reason why these Whites were put on a leash. They are a threat not only to others but to themselves," she thought.

Back on the surface with the winds blowing harder with Megan getting knocked around, "Megan." Conner grabs her hand pulling her along.

"Yeah, these winds are crazy; we need to find some shelter fast," Megan shouted as Conner looks at a cavern opening.

"Let's go in there," Conner moves into the cavern. He folds the board putting it on his back with them both seeing a large spacious area.

Conner moves a boulder to block the wind coming in. "It looks beautiful, look at the ceiling," Megan said to see crystals on the ceiling shining in the dim space.

"We should take a piece for safekeeping," Conner uses his strong legs to leap high up to grab onto a rock being near the crystal. He punches the crystal for pieces of crystal falls onto the ground with Megan catches with her telekinesis.

"Nice hit," she said as he lands beside her to put him in his cargo pant pouch. "These are so beautiful," she said as they sit back against the rocky wall and wait the storm out.

"Guess we have to wait for this to pan out," Conner said still hearing the wind getting worse outside.

"So Conner, did Megan tell you about our Race the White Martians?" S'ell asked.

"A little bit why?" he asked.

"Well, I will give you our history to pass the time," S'ell clears out his throat. "Within this planet's history there was two races that split from a common ancestor. The Greens and the Whites, the Green Martians were always deemed peacekeepers and thinkers who use their telepathic powers for more peaceful purposes," he continued.

"We White Martians were warriors back in the day. People who live for conquest and violence," he said as Conner remembers what Omen said about them.

"You guys committed horrible things in the past like altering the DNA of human beings like animals," Conner still thinking its sick as Megan thinks the same way.

"Our race had done things in the past that bite us now. What is an old human quote 'Sins of the parents pass onto the children'?" S'ell questioned.

"Sounds about right," Conner said.

"Not every White Martian is like that," Megan said as she never thought herself as a warrior.

"I know, you are too gentle to do such things," S'ell said giving her comforting words to her.

"You are too nice to do things like a Mind Rape," Conner puts his arms around her shoulders getting her closer.

"Yeah, I would be a monster if I did that," she said as she buries her head into his chest with Conner stroking her beautiful long red hair.

"Mind Rape is a very serious crime on Mars. I know this one famous case decades ago where your uncle's wife M'yri'ah was mind rape by his own twin brother Ma'alefa'ak aka Malefic," S'ell said as Conner looks surprised.

"Wait a minute, Martian Manhunter had a twin brother and a wife," Conner asked.

"Yes, he took extreme pleasure in twisting her mind until it was destroyed leaving her an empty shell. This left J'onn sadden with her death and the royals not only stripped Malefic of his telepathy as well as banish him off Mars. He shouted one day he would come back and take his revenge on the planet," S'ell said.

"No one has seen him since the incident, my poor uncle J'onn. At least Auntie is in the big red sky resting in peace," Megan said.

"Okay enough with the history lessons, you should relax and look around. This storm isn't going away anytime soon," S'ell cuts off the radio.

"Well, we have to wait until it calms down," Megan said.

"In the mean time we should explore this area for a bit," Conner said as they begin to look around to see the empty caverns to see weird plant hanging from the ceiling. "What are those?" he asked.

"That is a type of fungus that is native to Mars. It's called Yen, it's quite edible," Megan flies up and pulls bits of the fungus. She floats back down and hands him a bit. "Try it," she urged as he bites into it only being very sour.

"Very sour," he said as Megan eats the fungus with a bright grin on her green face.

"It's an acquired taste," she said as Superboy can hear from outside the storm is calming down.

"The storm is going away," he said.

"Good, we need to find this ruin to check if this map is there," Megan said as they go to the entrance to open it up with them going off flying towards the mountain. Soon enough they can see the massive mountain in the distance. "There it is Mount Zelde," she said.

Conner is hovering through the red sands on his jet board to see some of the sand shifting quite randomly. "Megan, is there anything on this planet big enough to make these crazy ripples?" Conner asked.

"Well there is a Tyrant which measures about 200 yards long," Megan said as more of the sands is still moving.

"Now my beast kill these fools and devour them," a man gives the creature the psychic command for it raises out of the sands with its long neck and triangle shaped head staring down the heroes.

"Oh shit," Conner cursed.

"Indeed," Megan replied as the monster roars at them. "That is a Tyrant," Megan said.

"That is a Tyrant," Conner looks surprised.

"Yeah but their eggs make very good omelets," Megan said laughing weakly with Conner sighing deeply.

The beast lunges at Megan with her putting up a psychic barrier with it striking it recoiling back. Conner uses his board to speed towards it head and leaps off it slamming his fist into the head of the monster knocking it back. The blow leaves a dent in its ultra thick hide as he jumps back onto the board.

"Its skin is super thick," Conner said as he weaves around the claw of the beast with Megan lifting boulders and flinging them at high speed towards the Tyrant. The rocks hit the skin hurting the monster.

The Tyrant jumps into the sands to swim through it like a land shark. "Conner, can you sense?" he asked.

"Yes," Megan said as the animal leaps out of the sands and grabs onto Megan into his mouth.

"Megan no!" Conner shouted.

"Sweetie, a little help please," Megan is still connected to his mind.

"Meg," Conner said sounding relieved with Megan using a barrier to hold back its teeth.

Megan implodes the psychic shell pushing the maws outward letting her go as she launches a barrage of telekinetic blasts knocking back the beast with each strike. She charges up her last blast and tosses it at full power making the head jerk backwards.

Conner uses the board to scale up the side of cliff getting as much air as possible. He jumps off of it while kicking the board high in the sky.

He clutches his armored fist and drops towards the monster to hit it right in the face sending it crashing onto the ground. The force of his blow chipped away some of its natural armor on its face.

The Tyrant fights back by shooting out jets of acid towards the duo with them avoiding the streams. Megan casts an illusion making her several copies confusing the crazed animal. "Conner, hit it in the eye," Megan said as Conner got back on the jet board dodging through the acid.

Conner jumps off the board, stomps on the edge to flip up in front of him and deliver a solid kick launching the board like a missile for it impales into the right eye of the beast.

"Well, that works. Conner, I need you to curl up into a ball," she requested.

"Why?" he asked raising his left eyebrow.

"We are going to play some psychic yo-yo with the little beastie," Megan said with her tone being more chirpy than usual.

"I have a feeling I'm going to throw up a lot after this," Conner rolls up with Megan using her telekinesis to lift him up beside her.

"Trust me, this is going to be sweeeet," Megan having a goofy grin on her face. "Hey big dark and ugly," Megan is getting its attention. "What's big, tall and hot and going at 100 miles per hour," Megan flings Conner into the beast knocking it back. "My boyfriend hitting you in your face," Megan joked as she constantly slams Conner into the beast using him like a wrecking ball.

The beast is suffering heavy damage with each blow with Megan wielding her telekinetic chain with Conner bashing away at the monster Tyrant. "Conner now," Megan pulls him behind her and sends him off at full speed.

Conner uncurls and delivers a kick onto the head knocking it back onto the red sands. He lands in front of it leashing out punches and kicks onto its skull destroying its hide.

He launches an uppercut propelling it upward and jumps up to hit it with full force. The head crashes onto the ground with its head busted wide open with blood rushing out of its gaping wound.

The Tyrant is too beaten up to continue hunting them for it just goes away. "We did it," Megan said to hug him.

"We did," Conner said as they manage to beat such a big threat.

"Good work, that is a beautiful display of a battle couple at work," Solaris said on the radio.

Conner can see his board sitting on the ground. He flips it back up while getting on it. "Come on, the ruins are up ahead," Megan flies ahead with Conner going behind her.

"Megan, that was a crazy idea," Conner said feeling a bit dizzy from the yo-yo trick Megan pulled off.

"Well my Yo-Yo tactic worked wonders right?" she said.

"Yeah, guess your plan fits your merry nature," Conner said.

"It's who I am," Megan said as Conner puts the board on his back for them to see a cave they enter into seeing a large door which look very ancient. Megan goes up to the door using her telepathy to morph it open letting them in.

"This place is huge, where to start from?" Conner wondered to see massive metal and stone ruin in front of them with a massive set of stairs.

"Super interesting, these ruins are marked to be at least 50, 000 years old," Megan said as she flies up the stairs with Conner sighing at the large amount of steps to climb.

"This is very troublesome," Conner said dryly for he begins going up the stairs. Miss Martian is at the massive door using her mind to interact with it.

"Anything in the book to say what this place was?" he asked.

"It seems like a place of high importance. Holding valuable artifacts for powerful lords and kings, a perfect place to find our Omni Map," Megan finishes for the door to morph open with them slipping through.

"Look at those Murals," Conner amazed at the colorful paintings on the walls.

"These murals are used to display our history out of respect for the past in different shades of blues and reds," she said to see the Martians in huts and raising animals. "This is the beginning where Martians were on the planet forging the wilds," she said as they continue forward into the ruins.

They look to see more murals on the walls with one having the Martians having cities underground and another showing Greens and Whites on opposite sides.

"Wow, this first one is about our people raising up and taking our destiny making cities underground. Also the second one involved both races having that big war that Omen said about," she said.

"Both sides did terrible things to one another in the war and now," Conner said.

"Yeah, I can only hope things can become better with time," Megan said as they continue forward with a shadow watching them from the distance.

"Sir, I spot the two teens within the ruins," a rebel said.

"Take them out," the lieutenant said via telepathy.

"Of course," the Rebel wields a rocket launcher and fires right for them.

Superboy picks up the sound as he quickly grabs Megan dodging from the rocket strike but the blast blows a hole in the floor making the two falls down deep into the ruins.

"The two have fallen deep into the ruins," the rebel said.

"Search the area for them while we find the map," the lieutenant ordered.

"Of course sir," the rebel goes off looking for the Atlas.

Meanwhile Conner has fallen from the hole, "Holy crap that was surprising. I landed on something soft," Conner gets up to see he is on top of her.

"You know Conner, we should stop meeting like this," Meg said.

"You don't seem to mind those 'meetings'," Conner teased making the Martian girl blush.

"Noted, anyway where are we?" she asked for they get themselves together as both of them look around their surroundings

"We fallen pretty deep," he said as they look above them seeing nothing but an empty void.

"Hope we can find a way back up there. In the meanwhile, we should find this Atlas and confirm if it's the Omni Map we seek," Megan said.

"The rebels could be the ones who attacked us up there," he said.

"It's a strong possibility or they could be grave robbers. Usually lots of treasure buried under these red sands," Megan said.

"Seems like fun times stealing from the dead," he said dryly.

"Indeed," she said as they enter into an antechamber where they are more murals on the Mars' history.

"What about these?" Conner said sounding curious as Megan looks at them to see only White Martian wielding spears and swords destroying villages.

"These shown that my race was savage warriors in the past where we killed and destroy the minds of our enemies the Greens," Megan said.

"Lots of hate has built up over the years huh," he said.

"Yeah, some people want to reclaim the 'old glory' days but those were of pain and meaningless death. I wish we can move forward and not to be stuck in the past that is long gone," Megan said with a somber tone.

"Maybe you can lead by example to show that not all White Martian want to go back to the vicious ways but to make a better more peaceful future," Conner said.

"Yeah, I'm a peacekeeper not a warrior. In the future all White Martians can be for peace and forsake our violent past," Megan said feeling optimistic.

"Megan, you are always the optimist. How do you do it despite all the crap that goes on throughout your life?" Conner asked honestly wanting to know how Megan can be so happy at times.

"It's not like I can be sad either, I was crying pretty bad when I almost put you guys into coma in that psychic training session remember?" Megan continued.

"I guess I don't dwell on angst that well because I always try to take a negative and turn it into a positive," she said.

"Make senses, I can learn a thing or two from you," he said.

"You already getting better," she said. "Do you know what my name means?" she asked as Conner nods his head no. "It means Sea of Light, my father said I was the bright spot that can brighten up the darkness within his life," she said.

"It's a fitting name for you," Conner said as they reach the end of the tunnel for them to notice sounds in the other rooms.

They both peek around the doorway to see rebels armed with laser rifles and scatterguns. "That just confirmed that they were the ones who attacked us," Conner said.

"We should take each one down so they don't alert the others in the ruins," Megan suggested as he nods in respond.

"Okay go," Conner goes into the room with Megan using her phasing to move into the area.

"Don't worry about being detected, I'm shielding both of minds so they can't pick up our psychic signals," Megan said within their psychic link.

"New trick from Solaris?" he asked.

"Yeah," Megan said as Conner moves behind a pillar with a guard moving to his direction. Conner grabs him and covering his mouth while hitting him in the throat with enough force to knock him out.

Megan uses her camouflage to go around in the room to use her psychic powers to induct guards to feel drowse until three guards fall asleep. "I didn't know you can do that?" Conner asked.

"Well yeah, a simple trick Solaris taught me," Megan said as she appears out the pillar and grabs a rebel shoving him into the pillar knocking him out.

Conner is behind a fallen pillar with two guards in front with him coming up and grabbing both their heads and hitting them against one another putting them out of commission.

"Room cleared," Megan said.

"Let's keep moving," he said as they are stopped by a large pool of water. "Now what?" he said as Megan sheds off her boots with a mere thought.

"Turn around for me please?" Megan asked.

"Sure," Conner being a gentleman with Megan molding away everything only leaving her in her white top.

Megan starts focusing to feel pressure in her now bare lower body with her two legs slowly fusing with each other and her two small feet transforming into a fin. Also her hands are becoming more webbed and her neck is making gills. She falls onto the ground with Conner hearing it instantly turning around to see if she is okay.

"Wow, you're like Ariel but way better," he said as Megan now has a long scaly pale white tail with a large elegant fin, her hands are webbed, her skin is green like before, she has gills and her red hair has gotten longer.

She goes into the water and the cold water hits her pretty hard. "Thanks, man this water is ice cold," she said as the water's temperature is well below zero.

"Yeah I can tell," Conner is leering at her chest seeing her nipples poking through the fabric of her top.

"Be quiet," Megan said with a pout with a blush covering her chest with Conner and Megan laughing at this.

"But seriously, try to find anything useful down there," he said.

"Okay, you can count on me," Megan swims down below using her tail to propel downward to see a vast underwater cavern. "Look at all this," Megan wonders at the sights for she finds a large door. She swims down to find a panel but there is none to be found. "It must have a certain way of opening it," Megan said.

She surveys the area to see four vaults that can be turned. "Old school yet effective," Megan tries turning one but it wouldn't work.

"Okay mind over matter huh," Megan gets some distance as she creates two extra arms under her original ones. She focus each arm telekinetically gripping the vaults as she starts turning them for the massive door opens up revealing another area of water.

"Conner, I manage to open a door. I'm going to go further," Megan said within their psychic link.

"Be careful," he said with caution as she withdrawn her extra arms.

"I will," she swims further through the door with a creature looks at her with hungry eyes. "What is that?" Megan can sense something nearby.

"Megan, what is going on down there?" he asked sounding worried.

"I think we have a big predator on my hands," Megan said looks behind her to see a massive angler fish like monster with large jagged teeth. "Nice fishy, good fishy. You don't want to eat me, I'm very dry and sour," Megan said with a halfhearted laugh as the beast speeds towards her for she dodges its tackle.

Megan casts illusions creating several fakes of herself with the monster looking confused. Megan clings to the rocks to use her camouflage to blend in with the monster hitting her psychic clones. Megan uses her telekinesis to make a psychic bubble filled with water creating a reinforced water bubble.

"Hey beastie fetch," Megan psychically tosses the bubble as it slams against the skin of the beast for it violently explodes blowing off sections of skin making the beast cry in pain.

"What is this thing anyway?" Conner asked.

"It's a Blood Lurker, very vicious underwater creatures that dwell in the deep underground oceans of Mars," Megan said dodging its assaults using a series of telekinetic blasts knocking it back with each hit.

"Wait a minute, there are oceans on Mars?" he asked puzzled by this.

"Well, they are very deep underground. On Earth it isn't on record yet and now you know," Megan said as she tosses another psy bubble at the monster blasting away another layer of flesh causing the alien fish to be very angry and leaking blood through the water.

Megan creates an orb of water around the creature using her psychic power twisting it and trapping the beast inside. Megan focuses her power increasing the pressure within the sphere until it pops unleashing a great implosion overwhelming the creature gravely damaging its body. The creature goes limp retreats through a large hole on the floor.

"My powers are getting better every day," she thought feeling proud in her abilities as she goes down to the floor to find a panel. She presses her hand on the panel and turns on the pumps which drain the water in the cavern.

"Conner, jump down," Megan talking with him in their psychic bond for he leaps down the massive cavern which has little water on the floor with him crashing onto the ground leaving a big crater.

He walks over to see Megan floating in the hole with water still in it. "Kicking the shit out of the two monsters, guess your hair isn't the only thing red hot right now," he teased.

"That's so corny but since you're very sweet. I'll let it slide," Megan said pats her hand on his cheek. "No peeking," Megan said as she changes back to her Miss Martian persona with her hair going back to normal lengths.

Conner turns around letting her morph her super heroine outfit back on. "Okay, let's move forward," she said.

They reach the door with Megan making it morph to reveal a very luxury room with many paintings and treasures hidden from the surface for thousands of years. "I got a good feeling we are close," Megan said.

"How do you know?" Conner said as she turns back taps her two fingers on her temple and giving him a wink.

"Woman's intuition," Megan said.

"Of course; it's so obvious," Conner sounds playfully snarky.

Megan laughs at that as they finally find the center of the complex to see a round orb floating on a small pillar. "Is that it?" Megan asked as she sends Lilith an image of the artifact.

"Yes, you found it," Solaris said as Conner grabs onto the orb.

"We did it, now we can get out of here," Megan said as suddenly the radio gets jammed with them unable to talk with Solaris.

"Solaris," Conner said as she can't able to hear him.

Another set of doors blast open with rebels pouring into the room with the Lieutenant coming into the room using his telekinesis to stun them in place and then floating them in the air. "Thank you for getting us the Omni Map for us. The Light wanted this for their plans," the Lieutenant said pulls the orb into his long fingers.

"You're working with the enemy," Conner said as Megan can sense someone there who is familiar but it's blocking her psychic senses.

"Of course," the Chieftain said as the leader of the Hyperclan appears before them. "With their aid, I can claim my revenge against the royals especially the royal family," he said as both Conner and Megan are beyond shocked.

"Why, why you, you are the leader of all this," Conner said with anger etched in his voice with Megan crying at the sight of the villain feeling heartbroken.

"No, no Daddy why?' Megan pleaded as Mr. M'orzz aka Megan's father is standing in front of them.

"Well I am sick of seeing my daughter and others like you suffer under the boots of a government who can care less about us. Now we fight back and with all the robots and monsters that the Light supplied us. We can take over the entire government and change the fate of Mars forever," S'ell said.

"Father, you committed all these deaths and destruction. I will not let you do this," Megan said not liking what her father has become.

"Dear, you will understand when you get older," S'ell uses a psychic blast to overload Megan's mind knocking her out.

"Daddy," she whispered before falling into darkness.

"I trusted you Mr. M'orzz," Conner said in rage.

"Conner my boy, I really like you and I really don't want to hurt you for M'gann's sake but don't get in my way," he hits him with a psychic wave which knocks him out as well.

"Take them to the base and lock them up safe until the conflict is over," S'ell ordered as the rebels take the heroes out of the ruins.

"Now onto the Queen and her palace," Lieutenant said.

"Of course, Revolution is in the air," S'ell takes out a locket with him and young M'gann in his arms looking happy with her usual bright smile. "M'gann, I hope you understand what I must do to secure a future not just for you but others like you. It's the only way," S'ell thought as they get out of the ruin for the civil war is taking a turn for the worse.

A/N:

Just a couple of things to say:

Yes Martian Manhunter does have a Wife and an evil twin Brother in the comics if you don't know and the mind rape of his wife and his banishment also did happened as well.

Also Megan's development would go towards gaining elements of her main comic version in terms of gaining psychic powers and personality traits like her unflinching optimism and her silliness also keeping elements of her season 1 self intact because her development in season 2 for me in my opinion is at best disappointing and at worst left me very apathetic to her. It's sad since she is one of my favorite female Teen Titans along with Raven, Donna or Starfire either its comics or TV series.

Anyway I hope you all enjoy this and have a good one.


	15. Episode 15

Episode 15: Martian Homefront Pt 3: Warring Hearts

The Hyperclan along with their Light support start to go on a rampage against the Greens with multiple cities being under attack. All the screens across the planet changed to S'ell addressing the planet.

"My White brothers and sisters now is the time to rise and reclaim our past glory. Once again become the warriors we once were and they have put us down for far too long. Our vengeance will spread the Greens' blood across the streets," Sell's battle cry erupts his troops and other Whites aid in any way they can with cities falling into chaos with Greens and Whites fighting once again.

"My Queen, the Whites are launching several assaults in different cities with the aid of powerful weapons robotic and organic," the military officer said.

"Shoot to kill, anything that is White is dead rebel or otherwise," she ordered as the soldier feels hesitate.

"But madam what about the Whites who have nothing to do with this?" he asked.

"Any White can be a threat if they look at you funny. Kill them, they are like earth rats they spread and must be put down," she said.

Meanwhile Megan and Conner are locked up in a cell in a very old outpost in a cavern. They have collars that act like dampeners to greatly weaken their powers. Megan can still manage a mental link between her and Conner trying to understand what just happened.

"Father why, I knew you didn't like what the Queen did but to go this far. To cause all this death, no I don't want to understand his way of thinking," Megan said disgusted by her father's actions watching it on the screen in the cell.

"I can't believe your father is the leader of this Hyperclan. I thought he was a good guy," he said sounding disappointed.

"He is, I have to stop him from he does anything stupid," Megan said.

"How are we going to do that. We are stuck in here?" Conner said as Megan notices a guard outside the door through an open silt.

"We need to distract him so we can take these dampeners off of us," Megan said.

The guard paces outside the door to see Conner is panicking. "Sir, Megan is hurt," Conner pleaded.

"What's wrong with her?" the guard asked.

"Her heart is stopping from all the stress from the situation. She needs medical attention," he said.

"Oh shit, if the Chieftain find out. He'll have my head," the guard comes into the room to try to see if Megan is okay.

Conner pounds his fist onto the guard's neck knocking him out. "Good acting," Conner said.

"Thanks," Megan said as he grabs the switch so they can turn off their dampener collars getting back their powers. "Worked like a charm," she said as they get into the hallway to see more guards coming their way.

"Damn it, they escaped. Capture them, set your lasers to stun," several Whites aim their rifles at them with Conner grabs onto the rifle bashing it against the alien's head knocking him down. Miss Martian throws a telekinetic wave blowing a few guards into a wall with Conner getting hit with several laser blasts but doesn't do any damage.

The Martian looks shocked as Conner grabs him by the head and slams him into the wall with all the guards out of commission. "We need to know what their plans are, we should find out in their command room," Conner said.

"Sit tight, I'll be right back," Megan phases through the walls trying to find the control room. She can sense several more guards within the control room. Megan casts an illusion to make them believe there are security guards busting into the hallways.

"What the bloody red sands, how did the royal forces found us?" the guard said.

"We are in the middle of nowhere. Let's kick these Greens asses," the Whites go out of the room and shoot at the made up soldiers with Megan de-phasing and goes to the computer terminal searching for their battle plan.

"Interesting, father what are you doing?" Megan thought as she quickly uses her mind to browse through his plans for she found something interesting. "His Lieutenant's files," she wants to click on it but it is corrupted. "Oh well, let me check his master plan," she thought.

Megan quickly finds the file and sees her father's plan. "Conner, my father is going to assassinate the Queen and he is heading for the capital," Megan said via mental link.

"Man, we need to bust out of here and figure out where are we," he said.

"I'll check the computer," Megan said as she sees they are underground within an old service outpost.

A sudden laser blast destroys the monitor with the other White Martians catching onto her trick. "The boss's daughter, catch her," the sergeant ordered as Megan phases through the walls to avoid them to meet back with Conner.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Well, we are under the wasteland which is 40 miles away from the capital city," Megan said as Conner grabs onto his jet board off the rack.

They go into the hanger which is filled with hover tanks and APCs with robotic troopers covering their exit. "Targets Superboy and Miss Martian detected, adapting countermeasures," the troopers arm blasters switch to lasers and grenade launchers with the robots manning the armored vehicles.

"There is our ticket out of here," Conner said as they evade away from an incoming plasma ball from the tank. Conner grabs onto an APC and tosses across the room hitting several squads of troopers trashing them apart.

Superboy rips off a nearby troopers head and using him like a makeshift club bashing away any bots standing in his way. Then he throws the bot like a spear into an APC with enough force to punch right through it causing it to explode.

Megan lifts several crates and tosses them at high speed destroying more bots with two APCs firing their turrets shooting laser bolts at her. Megan phases letting the lasers pass through her but the heat still makes her feel woozy as a trooper fires a charged up laser for Megan got out of her phasing.

"Oh no," Megan puts up a psychic barrier for the laser hits the wall but the recoil made Miss Martian get knocked back. Then she counters by mentally gripping the bots into the air and then crushing them into scrap piles. She flings the debris at the bots ripping them to shreds. "Conner," she tosses the last balled up robot at him.

He knocks it into a tank turret making it turn and blast apart a fellow tank leaving it in flaming ruin. A trooper aims its arm cannon at Superboy with a green energy charging out of it.

"Conner, look out," Megan said as she telekinetically shoves him out of the robot's line of fire and sends the bot flying into a wall smashing it to bits with the hanger cleared out.

"Thanks Meg," he said.

"You should thank me, that bot was going to fry you with a kryptonite powered laser," Lilith's voice appeared out of their comlinks.

"Solaris, you can hear us again," Conner said.

"Yeah, somehow someone jammed the radio but now I'm back online. So you got the artifact?" Lilith asked.

"Yeah, things have gotten a lot more complex. We'll explain," Conner said as they dash out of the hanger with Conner on his board with Megan flying beside him.

Meanwhile Hyperclan along with Light backed forces are overwhelming the cities in bloody conquest with royal armed forces fending off against the vicious White rebels.

A rebel grips a soldier with his mind and pulls him in to shove his blade into his chest. "Go to hell bastard," the rebel shoves the soldier's body on the side with his sword strained in blood.

S'ell along with his lieutenant is on top of a building seeing the city razed before them. "From the ashes, we will rebuilt and make Mars stronger than ever. The Queen's head is the first step," S'ell said.

"J'onn, I guess you were wrong the whole time," S'ell remembering the times they argued over the treatment of Mars.

-Flashback Begins-

Several months after Megan arrived on Earth; S'ell meets with J'onn at a bar in the city of Gela with beautiful Martian waitresses morphed in their hybrid or human forms serving drinks and foods for the customers.

"So how is my little girl doing?" S'ell said.

"She is doing quite well, she is making new friends and even is in a relationship with one of her teammates," J'onn said as he gets a glass filled with chocolate milkshake and S'ell gets some coffee.

"That's great; she was bad at handling boys before. Who's the guy?" he asked as Martian Manhunter pulls out a pad and shows him the image of Conner and Megan together in a photo holding hands. "Good catch, kind of scared she could be alone forever," S'ell said.

"Other things happened like Megan hijacking a psychic training I was producing," J'onn said.

"Interesting, are you supposed to be one of the most powerful psychics in known space?" S'ell sips his coffee.

"Well I think Megan in time can be more powerful than me," he said.

"I always knew she has vast potential but her overpowering your illusion is quite the feat," S'ell said.

"She is worried about you; have you found any jobs for your money situation?" J'onn asked.

"Found work at the shipping harbor, best to put my telekinesis to good use," he said as the news comes on with images of explosions destroying a warehouse.

"Things are getting worse here huh?" J'onn questioned drinking his milkshake.

"Yeah, the Hyperclan are targeting government buildings," S'ell said. "Not like I can't blame them," S'ell said as J'onn doesn't like this frame of mind.

"You sympathize with them, they are killing innocent lives," J'onn said.

"Are they? Many greens are guilty for hurting or just turning the other cheek," S'ell said.

"That still doesn't justify their actions," J'onn said as the argument got more heated.

"What else do they have left to lose," S'ell said.

"Either way, the Greens and Whites must coexistence or all of us would be wipe out from this violence," J'onn finishes his milkshake to tip the waitress. "For M'gann's sake, don't do anything stupid," he said for he walks away.

"This is for M'gann's sake," he thought.

-Flashback ends-

"What trashy ideals J'onn. The only way this would work if we take control of this planet and set things right," S'ell said as one of his troops goes to him.

"Sir, your daughter and her boyfriend had escape and they are coming our way," a rebel said.

"What; don't kill them. Set weapons to stun and if she or her boyfriend dies, it's on your head," S'ell said. "If you die, my vengeance would be twice as fatal and just as swift," he thought with the siege on the capital and the other cities continue.

Back with Conner and Megan going across the surface to fly at top speed, "This is all insane for this all to go down like this."

"We need to make haste and stop him," Conner said riding on his jet board to hear lots of noises in the distance. "We got company," Conner said as several battalions of robots in various models are heading for the capital.

"Let's soften them up," Megan said as she gathers up large sharp stones off the sands and flings them with her powers spearing through several robots.

Conner dismounts from his board and thrashes through the robots with ease. He kicks away an arm with enough force to tear it off its arm slot. Superboy grabs the broken limb and tosses it blowing through several groups of robots.

Megan rips the arms of a bot with her mind and impales them into its body destroying it. She sees large sand dunes by the big number of troopers as she mentally shifts the sands in the dune making it collapse onto the robot army crushing them under its sheer weight.

Superboy leaps on top of a robot crushing it in his wake and throwing its body at the remaining forces destroying them. "Okay, the city is just ahead," Megan said as they reach a lift station for them to go downward.

Both see the destruction Gela is facing with rebel forces wreaking the city. "Father, is this what you wanted. All this chaos," she thought as several rebels spot them on the lift.

"Target the lift, aim your rockets," the sergeant ordered as a barrage of rockets strike the lift making it unstable.

The duo slips off the lift with Megan floating up with her holding up Conner with her mind. A laser bolt hits Megan in the arm with the wound burning pretty badly. "Feeling weak," Megan starts to lose her telekinesis with Conner grabbing onto her with them falling towards passing monorails.

He lands on one of them with a large bio weapon called a Hellgoyle with it being a large winged beast looks like the shape of a 50 foot red twisted looking gargoyle with twin gun arms.

The monster begins to gather magical energies just right behind him shooting fireballs. "Oh crap," Conner leaps away as the monorails was taken out falling into the over heading abyss below. "I hate this thing already," he complained as he lands onto another Monorail trying to reach solid ground.

The fireballs are increasing in rate and range with them getting closer until Conner lands on the last one for the fireball hits causing it to fall with the duo descending to the abyss as well.

Conner grabs onto the rocky cliff to embed his fingers into the red rock to see Meg is still falling down. "Conner, I can't fly. You got to catch me," she said weakly in his mind.

Conner plants himself onto the rock like a swimmer and kicks off it with his entire strength dive bombing toward Miss Martian. He catches her while putting her on his back, "Hold on."

"You can use your board to fly us out of here," she said as she grabs it to come across a problem.

"What's wrong?' he asked.

"Well, it appears to be malfunctioning right now," Megan said weakly.

"Oh okay, we have to improvise," Conner looks all around him to see falling monorail cars. "I have an idea, hold on tight," Conner grabs onto a car and starts climbing up. Superboy continues to go upward by wall kicking off railcars and leaping onto the next one.

"Conner, look out," Megan shouted as the Hellgoyle spits fireballs with Conner avoiding them by jumping onto the next railcars.

Conner gets behind a car with the last fireball hitting the railcar knocking them back into the wall. Conner places his feet onto the rocks and launches himself at the beast landing a powerful punch sending flying across the abyss hitting the opposing wall.

Conner grips the car and continues going up with Hellgoyle recovering to then shoot a barrage of hot slugs from its chained arm cannons. Conner dodges and leaps away with him grabbing onto the railcar to toss it into the Hellgoyle scoring a hit.

The Hellgoyle shakes it off and starts hitting away the cars with Conner increasing his jumping to then leap across the abyss embedding his hands into the red rocky cliff.

"Do you have medicine for this?" he asked.

"Yes, we need to go to a drug store and pick some cream which will fix it up," she said.

"Alright, we have to deal with this big bastard first," Conner said as the Hellgoyle swings its long chain arms trying to hit Conner. He moves sideways to dodge its incoming attacks for he grabs the chain of the arm cannon and swings it against the wall bashing it hard into it.

The Hellgoyle goes on the attack and goes under the duo to fire its chain arm. Conner jumps off avoiding the incoming arm and fall towards the beast. He stomps with both feet into its face and launching off of it and the monster getting knock back further.

The Hellgoyle fires both its chain arms towards Superboy with him deflecting the first one away and gripping the second one to fling upward making the beast go speeding off.

"What are you doing?" Meg asked.

"Getting our ticket back up," Conner grabs onto the arm with them going up out of the massive abyss. Conner sees land as he tosses himself onto the ground with the beast with Meg still on his back. Conner grabs onto a broken pipe and flings it at the creature impaling it through the chest.

The beast suffers massive pain for it begins to fall deep into the abyss below. "Wow, Conner that was amazing. You were so awesome," Megan admitted gashing over his heroics with the clone looking flushed.

"No problem," Conner said feeling humbled by her praise for she hugs him and kisses him.

"Acting all humble and stuff, you would make Superman proud," Megan said feeling proud of him.

"Yeah, anyway we need to fix your arm and get your father," he said,

"Yeah, your right, no time to mess around," Megan said as her arm feels like thousands of tiny needles digging into her flesh. Conner takes Megan to the nearby store to see it's abandoned.

"Okay, where is it?" Conner is looking through the shelves to finally find the cream. "Find it," he takes it and opens it.

"Just apply it on my wound and it will take care of the rest," she said as Conner dips his hand on the cream and rubs it on her burning wound making her wince.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"Don't worry; it should work in a few minutes," Megan said. "Thank you Conner, if you wasn't there. The fall would have killed me," she said feeling thankful.

"Hey, you have done the same for me," he said.

"Yeah, come on. Let's go to the palace," Megan said as they go off with the rebel forces are getting close to the palace with the royal guards holding them off.

Robots launch their rockets to blow through the royal forces with S'ell along with his lieutenant are on the frontline giving orders. "Sir, our reinforcements had been destroyed on the surface," a grunt said.

"Fine, we'll use what we have here to finish the job," S'ell said. "Hey, lieutenant; do you have the map safe with you?"he asked.

"Of course, safe in my coat pocket," the lieutenant said as they soon smash through the outer defenses for them to enter into the palace.

"For eons, this palace rule over the entire planet with power and fear. Not anymore," S'ell said as he severs the head of a guard with his blade for them going into the palace.

The Queen is bunkered in her highly secured safe room where her guards are protecting her. "Madam, our forces are barely holding on," the guard said as explosions rocked the entire palace with her holding onto a pistol.

"These vicious Whites must be put in their place," she awaits their arrival with the rebels cutting down the resistance and reaching her room. S'ell grips the remaining two guards with his telekinesis and flings them against the wall breaking their necks on impact easily killing them.

"So my Queen, time to pay for your crimes," S'ell lifts her up and slams her into a wall with a camera looking onto the scene.

Elsewhere Megan and Conner approach the steps with dead bodies and bloody steps. "We have to hurry," they rush into the halls to follow the dead bodies with them entering into the queen's chambers with her father getting the queen in a psychic choke hold and his lieutenant right beside him.

The rebels aim their rifles but Megan knocks them aside with her psychic wave bashing them onto a wall for them blacking out. "M'gann, what are you doing here?" S'ell questioned.

"Put the queen down now," Megan throws several psychic blasts to strike her father knocking him around with him letting the queen go.

"What are you doing? This is all for you," S'ell said as Megan looks beyond confused by this. "All the pain and the suffering you and our kind had gone through eons will come to an end with her head. So we can start anew where we Whites will finally gain respect," S'ell said.

"You think I want this, all the deaths, murder and terrorizing the populace. How is this going to help us father, all you are doing is reinforcing and strengthening the bias against our race," Megan said poking holes in his plan.

"What options do we have," S'ell said.

"Choose the right path, turn yourself in or if you don't. I'll put you in jail myself," Megan said focusing her psychic power through her palms.

"Meg," Conner said feeling the determination in her voice.

"Daddy, you're breaking my heart with this whole thing; for my sake please stop this and turn yourself in," Meg goes up to him giving him a hug.

"Oh M'gann," S'ell said returning it with the lieutenant having a wicked smile on his face. "So sweet and kind," he said with Megan feeling so happy he is returning to her. Conner noticed an arm growing out of the back of Mr. M'orzz with it facing the Queen.

"Yet so naïve," S'ell said as his third arm focuses on the Queen telekinetically lifting her in the air with Megan and Conner looking in complete horror.

"Daddy, Noooo!" Megan begged as S'ell forcefully probes into the Queen's mind gathering codes, locations and information with the woman's mind feeling like tons of needles punching through her brain with trails of blood leaking out of her small flat nose from the intense mental strain.

"Gone too far to stop now," S'ell telekinetically snaps the royal's neck leaving her lifeless.

"The camera was watching the whole thing sir," his officer said.

"Good, so they can see a new age happening before their eyes," S'ell said as Megan is on her knees looking saddened by it ready to burst into tears over her father's selfish actions.

"Sir, do you have the codes for the Quantum Reactor?" the officer asked.

"Of course, we need to stop the restricted use of the power of that generator and give the Whites access back to it as well," S'ell transfers the information to his Officer with him having a wicked grin.

"Perfect, positively perfect," the Lieutenant said as he laughs in a devilish way with three of the people in the room looking very confused.

"I have bad feeling about this," Conner said via Megan's link.

"Me too," Megan said drying up the tears with angry in her heart for her father.

"With these codes I can complete my revenge on this sad excuse for a planet," the Lieutenant said.

"What are you talking about?" S'ell asked.

"Like your daughter, you are naïve," he draws a pistol and blast both Megan and S'ell in the arm with the laser bolts causing great pain onto the Martians along with Conner getting pinned to a wall with his mind.

"I order you to stand down," S'ell said as his second in command laughs at his orders with his voice changing to a much lower yet deeper tone.

"I was given a mission by the Light to grab the map they need. In exchange they will help me with my revenge on this world and it ends with the reactor," the man said as S'ell knows his voice with his eyes widen in horror.

"No, it can't be. You can't be him," S'ell said in fright for his officer morphs out of his guise and into his natural form which is of a Green Martian in his hybrid form wearing a black bodysuit covering his whole body.

"My name means the Heart of Darkness but you can call me by my real name Malefic," Malefic revealed himself as everyone in the room was speechless beyond words.

"So you're the real guy behind this grand scheme," Conner said.

"Quite smart, you really think S'ell can do this. I hijack his little rebellion and have the Light give them the troops and weapons while I plan on my revenge," Malefic said.

"You were controlling the whole thing and using me like a puppet," S'ell said feeling completely dumbfounded by this.

"Like a loyal meat puppet but I have business to go to like the quantum generator," Malefic said as he phases through the walls with him taking over the rebels. "On my command, the Chieftain is a threat. Shoot him on sight," he ordered.

"Yes sir Malefic," the rebels approach the ruined palace hunting down their former leader.

The royal forces are getting updates on the Queen's death to be shown images of Miss. Martian, Superboy and the Chieftain. "These targets that had killed the queen, you have shoot to kill orders on sight," the military commander ordered via mental link for them all to reengage the enemy.

Conner grabs some of the cream and applies it to both Megan and S'ell healing their burn wounds. "Thanks, I don't believe this," S'ell said.

"Can't believe you betray your own daughter twice," Meg said still angry with him fixing herself up.

"Look I thought I was doing what needed to be done but," S'ell said.

"But you were played like everyone else," Conner said.

"Yes but we have to make haste, we have to stop Malefic from overloading the generator," S'ell said.

"What happens if this thing overloads?" Conner asked as S'ell swallowing his throat with fear.

"If Malefic gets his way, Mars will turn into the second asteroid belt," S'ell said as that piece of info shock Megan and Conner to the core with Malefic in contact with Savage.

"I have gotten your map," Malefic said via radio.

"Excellent, this civil war was a perfect smokescreen for our operations. Once you complete your own plan, come back and get us our prize," Savage said.

"Of course," Malefic cuts off the radio. "Sadly I don't have the chance to kill my twin brother J'onn this time but his little niece M'gann would fit nicely. He said once her powers will outshine his in due time, let's put that to the test and see who is stronger if she survives getting to me," Malefic thought for he flies back to the generator.


	16. Episode 16

A/N: Hello everyone I'm here to talk about a certain Martian and this will be a long rant about her. If you don't want to read just skip to the readings and if you are interested in reading my rant let me continue.

Before I start I must be on record and say Season 2 isn't bad but there are things in it that does really bother me and Megan's character change is one of them.

I will explain firstly her character. Megan if you don't know is a very recent character in the DC universe. She first appeared in the comics in 2006 in the Teen Titans books. The creator who made her is Geoff Johns who is a very well known writer in DC who created her and has described her as 'Starfire with a dark twist' meaning her White Martian background who are well known in the comics to be Evil and fought the League in the past.

Megan is different, she rejects her people's violent ways and wanted to prove to everyone on Earth that White Martians can do good. She is sweet, caring, perky, adorable, dorky and always looking forward never looking back. Basically Megan and Starfire are like forgotten twins, if Starfire and Megan meet I have no doubt they would become great friends.

In Season 1 at least she feels like her comic book counterpart. The reason why a lot of people like her was because of the reasons above but that gets toss away in Season 2 where she is cold, creepy and does very questionable things. All her past character traits seems to go to Wonder Girl, not hating on Cassie just saying.

Her Season 2 personality to me shows like a darker rip off of Saturn Girl from the Legion of Super Heroes. Saturn is very reserved and cold outward but is a nice person inside but that is her character and that has been her character for decades yet also Saturn Girl isn't a jerk with her psychic powers.

Also they play with the White Martian stuff in Season 1, there were even lines Megan used that sound like the writers want to explore her back-story further with the Green and White conflict and her past on Mars but obviously that didn't happen at all.

Instead of putting in pointless love triangles, how about showing Miss Martian's past and letting her show Conner her home planet which in my opinion would be a good way to evolve her character, push forward the romance pairing with more depth and expand on the lore of the DC universe at the same time. Sadly they had other plans.

For example Starfire in the cartoon series is very similar to the comic book version despite some slight changes to make her kid friendly but in essence Toon Starfire still feels like pre 52 Starfire from the Comics even her back-story is intact in the Cartoon series.

There is no excuse to change Megan's character so fast and so different unless they changed it for the sake for the plot which is considered pretty lazy writing.

Anyway sorry if this was long but I rant because I like this character so much. I'm glad she is getting more exposed to the mainstream but not the way this work out and I feel like she was wasted. I hope they do better next time with her but only time will tell.

So thanks for reading everyone and now back to the story.

Episode 16: Martian Homefront Pt 4: Changes

S'ell is repairing Conner's jet board with both White and Green troops heading in their way. "Can't believe this is happening, this whole thing has gone straight to hell," S'ell said.

"Karma is a cruel mistress is it," Megan said still upset with her father's actions.

"Hey dear, we have to put our difference aside and stop Malefic from destroying our home," S'ell said.

"He's right, we have to focus our anger on Malefic," Conner putting a comforting hand on Megan's shoulder.

"Okay I will work with you to save Mars," Megan said as S'ell fixes Conner's board.

"He has the codes for the generator but I have the other codes to deactivate it. Let's make haste," S'ell said.

"Okay traitor come on so I can blow your head off," the rebel enter into the chamber with Megan using a telekinetic wave to knock them away. Also she pulls away their guns and crushes the weapons with her mind.

Superboy kicks one into a wall and takes the rifle bashing the rebel in the head with it as S'ell thrusting his blade into the head of a rebel tossing him to the side. He blasts with mental strike into several rebels rendering them brain dead and slashes the arm off the last rebel.

S'ell points his war blade at the rebel. "Fools, you siding with Malefic will mark your deaths," he scolded him.

"Malefic has vision at least, you are a shame to our race," the rebel looks at Megan.

"I'm not ashamed of my heritage," Megan said.

"We see you on the TV Miss Martian; acting like a Green in front of the humans. What are you afraid to show your true colors to everyone," the rebel said as S'ell stabs his blade into his neck and severs it with a clean cut.

"Where is this quantum reactor at anyway?" Conner asked.

"Well its deep underground. There is a lift that will take us right to the area where it's being held," S'ell said as they go through the halls.

"What about the map?" Conner asked.

"Malefic now has it," S'ell said to see a horde of Greens waiting for them.

"Oh great," Conner said.

"There is that not many, we can take them," S'ell said as Conner grabs his arm.

"How about we get out of here without unnecessary bloodshed," Conner said not liking S'ell brutal methods of swordsmanship or his vicious display of his psychic powers.

"We can go down to the basement and sneak out of the building," Megan said.

"Alright let's go," S'ell said.

"Hey thanks for handling that," Megan said in their special psychic link.

"I know you're not feeling comfortable with this," Conner said having concern for her.

"Daddy is a monster, he kills them without any regard for their lives," Megan said feeling disgusted by this.

"You know after this, he has to go to jail for what he has done," he said.

"I know, he has to answers for his crimes. I just wish once this is over, we can be a family again," she said wanting to cry but holds it back.

They search the building to find a panel on the wall with Conner kicking the door down for them to flee away. The soldiers enter into the building to find only bloody bodies of the rebels scattered on the floor.

"Find them now," the commander shouted with Megan and the group exiting on the bottom to be outside with the sounds of war echoing throughout the streets.

"Follow me," S'ell said as they commandeer a car for them to hover through the air to see B. tearing through the buildings.

"It's all going to hell way too fast," Conner thought.

"Yeah Malefic will not get away with this," Megan said as they notice several Bio ships flying by them with Megan shielding their minds so they can't be scanned by the military.

"Father, how can you become so vicious with your actions?" Megan said with a sorrowful tone.

"It's in our blood M'gann; we are warriors, I embrace our past," S'ell said.

"That is no excuse to do these wicked things. I'm a White Martian but don't mean I have to take up a violent mantle that is long dead," Megan said.

"Guess you take more after your mother," S'ell hover the car over a vast chasm and float downward. "The path to the generator is down here somewhere," S'ell said as several rebels and robot troopers open fire on them.

"Time to bail out," they jump out of the car for it crashes into a crowd of robots destroying them with Megan telekinetically gripping more troopers and throwing them into the river.

Conner punches several robots and shoves his foot into its face easily destroying it.

S'ell chops through a group of rebels shedding their blood on the ground with the way cleared. They see a metal wall with a panel in the rock. S'ell places his hand on the panel letting his mind open the door warping it open to get onto the lift.

They descend down and enter through the door to hear the loud buzzing of the generator. "We are getting close," Megan said as more bots appear to try and stop them.

Both Megan and her father use telekinetic waves to blow away hordes of robots going through the junk piles to be in the vast generator room with the massive sphere is floating in the middle. "There it is, the quantum reactor and its already beginning to overload," S'ell said.

"What do we do?" Conner asked.

"Okay, I need you to use the board to fly to three different points in the area. There are deactivators which will help me set up the shut down codes but you got 15 minutes to do it," S'ell said.

Before Conner gets on his board he kisses M'gann on the lips with her returning it with S'ell looking away. "Good luck," he said.

"You too," she said as he goes off to find the deactivators with several laser bolts striking Megan's father leaving him gravely wounded. "Daddy no," Megan goes over to him seeing his wounds are terrible with Malefic floating down holding a pistol in his hands.

"Oh dear M'gann how nice for you to join me in my moment of completing my revenge," Malefic said dropping the empty pistol.

Megan is holding her father with determination in her amber eyes. She gently puts him down and stands up facing the mad Martian. "I will stop you and save my world," she said with her gentle voice having a harder edge and her mind filled with sharp focus.

"What is the point? Your whole race is hated more than ever, why save a planet that wants you dead," Malefic said wanting to break her will to fight but it only strengthens it.

"That is the point. I know my race the Whites are hated for crazy amounts of crimes in the past but that will not stop me from proofing that we can do well for Mars too," Megan said with fire in her heart as her skin slowly changes from Green to White. "The first thing I will do is putting an end to your plans," she said with Malefic looking amused by this with Megan's skin being fully Chalk White.

"We will see, too bad I can't kill J'onn now but I will gladly kill his Legacy," Malefic lifts up several objects and flings them at Miss Martian.

"Wait a minute, I thought you lose your psychic powers," Megan wondered as she phases letting a large pipe pass through her.

"The Light helped me gain me my powers back and much more," Malefic is holding a bottle of Bang Baby serum in his hand and swallows it whole. "Much more," Malefic's body is pulsing with energy.

"Oh no," Megan thought as Malefic unleashes an explosion of psychic energy to knock Megan back into a wall with Malefic quickly going in and punching her in the stomach making her spit blood onto the floor.

Before he can deliver another punch Megan phases through the wall to avoid it. Megan quickly counters by throwing a telekinetic blast sending Malefic flying and slamming broken pipes into him. She reappears out of the wall with Malefic shoving away the debris heading for Meg.

Megan summons a big psychic wall to block his pursuit as she uses her psychic grip the rocky ceiling making some of the rocks fall towards Malefic. Malefic knocks away the rocks with several boulders above him as Megan crushes the large rocks into thousands of shreds and sends out a swarm raining down on him.

"Remember M'gann the planet here is at stake because you need to do better than that to stop me," Malefic said.

"Conner, how is your mission?" Megan contacts him via psychic link.

Superboy is on his jet board to find the first switch. "I just found the first switch," Conner passes by while turning on the switch. "Going to the second one," Conner said.

"You have about 10 minutes before it all blows sky high," S'ell said as he is by the generator spitting out blood with his daughter fighting Malefic. "Dear, please," he thought.

Megan is dodging incoming debris with Malefic charging up a big blast of psychic energy and flings it at Megan. She tries phasing but the ball hits her anyway causing massive amounts of pain.

"I'm sick of playing games. Allow me to get more comfortable," Malefic ditches his humanoid form to his Martian form with him roaring at Megan.

Megan flies away from a powerful telekinetic blast with Malefic quickly catching up to her to deliver a powerful punch cracking a few ribs and making Megan cough up blood. He throws her against a wall and peppers her with a machine gun barrage of telekinetic blasts hitting her with mighty force. With the last one hits Meg knocking the wind out of her with her outfit battered and bloodied up.

Meg noticed some cracked pipes with stream coming out of the cracks with her getting away from his psychic blast. She gets nearby the pipes. "Come on Malefic, I bet you can't hit the broadside of a tyrant," Megan taunting him.

"You little bitch," Malefic is leaping at her transforming his arms into organic blades. Megan flies to the side letting Malefic slam head first into the pipes getting blasted with steam leaving him with severe burns.

"Eat this," Megan uses her telekinesis to trap pockets of steam into psy bubbles and throws them at Malefic like grenades. The balls burst out highly compressed steam knocking Malefic around searing his flesh with hot mist. Megan telekinetically grips him and slams him into the wall.

"Very clever my dear," Malefic said honestly surprised by this.

"You are sadly mistakenly if you think I'm just an airhead," Megan pulls off multiple broken pipes and flings them at the villain. She redirects them above him and then let them crash on top of him.

"Okay, reached the second one," Conner said as S'ell is at the console for the generator for when they get ready.

"Good my boy," S'ell said.

"How is Megan doing?"Conner asked.

"Making us both proud of her," S'ell said as Megan grips a piece of debris and hits Malefic with it knocking him into a wall. The burns on his body are weakening him as Megan stands tall over him.

"I don't believe this," Malefic feeling his defeat is near.

"You can't win, your revenge is for nothing," Megan said as Malefic collide his mind with hers for them both to be on the Psychic Plain.

"No, at least I can kill you," Malefic fires a beam of telekinetic energy with Megan use her telekinesis for both attacks connecting trying to overpower the other. "I will destroy your mind M'gann," he said as Megan doesn't lose her focus and has a smile on her face. "What is there to smile about?" he questioned.

"In the end Malefic you are alone and all the power in the universe can't change that," Megan said.

"That's all I need the power to complete my revenge," Malefic said.

"You think that is power, real power is protecting the people you cherish most to you," Megan said as her telekinesis is pushing the energy beam further.

"What fool said that?" Malefic mocked.

"My Uncle, he is better man you ever will. He also taught me that revenge is a pointless road because in the end, you will become that thing you seek to destroy and you will be alone in the end," Megan said as suddenly Malefic sees people behind her with his eyes widen.

"I on the other hand I used to be alone but I have become strong from all the people I have met through my life," Megan's eyes glows white with her mom, dad, friends and allies right behind her. Megan feels a strong grip on her hand to see Conner right beside her.

The struggle begins to favor Megan for the beam is getting pushed back. "Impossible, where is this power coming from," Malefic shouted feeling frighten as his power is slipping away.

"They are my power and with that I will wipe your evil off my home FOREVER!" Megan shouted with courage and hope filling her heart as instantly her telekinetic blast increased in power a hundredfold to effortlessly pushing through Malefic's psychic energy beam.

Her attack cuts through and hits Malefic with him fading away with his eyes widen in terror. "Even with the power and my full form, she still overpowers me," Malefic shouts in pain for the villain vanishes from Megan's mind.

Megan suddenly appears back into reality to see Malefic is badly damaged physically and mentally. She walks over to Malefic being the victor to unleash a final psychic blast to hit his mind finally knocking him out.

"That's my girl," S'ell said via mental link to Megan despite still mad with him she cracks a big bright smile to hear him say that.

"Okay, I got the last one. How did Megan do?" Conner asked.

"I won, I beaten him," Megan feeling proud of herself.

"Wow Meg, you are awesome," Conner giving her praise with the Martian girl having a big blush on her pale white face.

"I wouldn't be if you and the others helped me," Megan said feeling humbled by his encouraging words.

"Okay with Malefic gone, we can focus on the generator now," S'ell said as the console is online with the fail safe now active. S'ell is losing blood and fast for him to work on the controls with Conner arriving back seeing Megan is battered with her shirt ripped up and her skirt looking worn and having a few holes.

"Megan, are you okay?" he asked looking worried.

"I'm fine but do you have any more cream for my father?" she asked with him retrieving the case to open it for it is empty.

"Sorry Meg," Conner's heart sinks seeing her face.

"He was shot multiple times, he doesn't have much time left," Megan said as S'ell's body is falling apart with the many burns making his regenerative abilities negated.

He inputs the deactivation codes he stole from the queen and the generator is flexing slightly for it begins to cool down. "Thank goodness, the generator is back to normal," S'ell falls on top of the console with Meg and Conner going to his aid. "We did it kids, we saved Mars from that mad man," S'ell said as he is coughing up blood.

"Please save your strength daddy," Megan said with her tone sounding tearful.

"Well two Whites manage to save the world against a Green who wanted to destroy it. Talk about irony," he said within both Megan's and Conner's minds. "M'gann, your Uncle is right. This was for nothing and my actions almost destroyed the entire world," he said regretting his actions.

"Daddy," Megan grabs his hand and rubs it against her cheek.

"Oh my sweet M'gann; I'm so sorry for what I done. Please forgive me," he pleaded as she gives him a hug and a kiss on the nose.

"I do, I love you," she said with tears going down her face.

"Love you too, Conner no matter what happens. Take good care of my daughter for me," S'ell said.

"I will," Conner said.

"M'gann I always knew you were going to be something great. Before I die, I'm glad I can see that," S'ell said as Megan can feel his mind slipping away with his hand falling off her cheek.

"Daddy," Meg said as her father has pass away to that big red sky with her holding his head against her chest. "Father, thank you for everything," Megan is grieving for him as Green security troopers bust through aiming their rifles at them.

"Put your hands on your head," an officer said as Conner holds up his hands.

"You all will be put on trial for your crimes with the surrender of the White Rebels," the officer said as they are taken away.

Within an hour Conner is in a room with him holding the Omni map in his hands with the death of Malefic the White Rebels loss their morale and surrender. "Lilith, our mission was a success. We got the map and saved Mars," Conner said to Lilith on the radio.

"A great success to the mission and a big bonus for saving a whole world; you and Megan have done very well," Lilith said.

"Yeah," he said as Megan has come out of the court room with many other White Martians coming out with tears coming out their eyes.

"Conner, we should get some stuff out of my house," Megan said looking upset.

"What happened?" Conner asked.

"All White Martians will be banished off Mars forever for the rebellion," Megan said as Conner is left shocked.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"The government wants to cover this embarrassment and using us as scapegoats. Thinking all of Mars' problems would just go anyway," she said.

"What about us saving the world," Conner said.

"There was a camera in the queen's room that showed us two along with father but they used it out of context pinning us with the rebels," she said leaning against the wall beside him. "It's so sad, my father in his final moments became a hero who has saved Mars but now he is painted as a monster," Megan said.

"We are the only ones who knew about this," Conner said as they leave the courthouse.

Megan finds her father's corpse wrapped up in bandage to be prepared to be buried. "Come on, let's head for the surface to bury him," Megan said lifting him off the ground with her telekinesis.

Soon later they find a cave where Superboy digs a hole big enough for her father to fit. She slowly puts him in it and buries the corpse. "Daddy, rest in peace," Megan is holding his war blade and places it on top of the grave.

Superboy takes the jet board her father gave him and places it on the grave as well. "Thanks Mr. M'orzz for showing me how to use it. It was fun," he said as he looks over to Megan to notice her skin is still Chalk White in her Miss Martian persona. "You aren't changing back to Green?" he asked.

"I shouldn't be ashamed about my heritage but I can't go back to our violent past. That cost us big time today with this whole rebellion," she said. "So I'm not green. No more," she said ditching her Green Martian disguise to embrace her true self as a White Martian.

"Your father would be proud of you or in this case even more proud," he said.

"He would, I will live up to the name he gave him; M'gann, Sea of Light. I will be a beacon of light for my people, an example that they can follow. I can show them that our race doesn't have to live in the past but moving forward and embracing a more peaceful existence," she said with a smile.

Conner looks in awe seeing her change for the better seeing Megan's self doubt disappearing before his eyes. "You're amazing, you know that," Conner said thoughtfully.

"Thanks couldn't have gotten here to this point with the help of my friends and you of course," Megan helps him up and her giving Conner a hug. "Thank you for being with me the whole way," she said.

"No problem," he said.

"Now I have to contact my Uncle so I can help find my people a new home, it's the least I can do for them," Megan said.

"I'll help in any way I can," he said.

"Thanks, come on let's go back home," Megan said as they both enter into the Bio Ship to fly back to Earth.

Meanwhile within Gotham City, a meteor shower is taking place with white lights streaking across the sky. The moon is high in the night with one object going though the sky to head for the harbor to strike to it. A large wave erupts from the bay with Nightwing and Batgirl looking from a skyscraper.

"Interesting, Bruce has been tracking that thing for a week now," Barbara said.

"Come on, let's check it out," Dick said as the two head for the bay to check out the crash landing.

Under the water is a strange alien craft with writing on the side holding a passenger inside who is a young woman beginning to wake up from her slumber. "Kal, where are you. Please I need to find you," the girl thought to go into this new world.

A/N: I would like to mention something before I leave you guys.

Megan's skin change; within the Smallville universe, Megan's Miss Martian persona has Chalk White skin instead of Green. I had gotten the idea from there and made it into a part of her character development.

Okay guys I hope you enjoy this and have a good one.


End file.
